The Frustration Compulsion
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Frustration can lead to what you think are irrational decisions but could possibly be just what you needed to hear... unless you're in love, in which case nothing nobody is going to tell you anything different. *Intended Shamy if you stick to the end*
1. Chapter 1

**The Frustration Compulsion**

_A Bbt fic_

***a/n Hello fellow shippers, I'm back after a short intermission, I haven't written in about a week or so, I've been busy. I just want to let you know, that this fic is an AU Shamy, so I am aware that the characters are OOC, and this fic is actually based on something that happened to me last week Wednesday, and I don't intend to make this multi chaptered, although if you guys like it enough and ask me to, I'm, sure I can pull something together. Otherwise, enjoy and please tell me if you like it in the reviews (: **

Amy trudged up the many flights of stairs at her best friend's apartment complex with a feeling of exhaustion clawing at her all the way up. Clearly she would have preferred to just go home and have done nothing, but she felt that she owed it to herself to prove to the world (and herself) that she was fine, that she was okay- at least for the time being.

As she walked up those stairs, a feeling of loneliness and dread hit her like a wave and she found herself counting the minutes in her head until she could leave. But as she rounded the corner and stood in the hallway between her best friend's apartment and her first heartbreak's apartment, there was a feeling of longing there and it took all she had in her to keep her eyes off of his apartment.

It had been so long, so long that she had been in his apartment in his company, in his presence. Yet, she had come here under the pretext that she would be going back to that apartment, and having a little game night, because the girl's claimed that "nothing was the same without her." What on Earth had possessed her to follow through with this plan?

Taking a deep breath, Amy brought her hand to the door and knocked hesitantly, not knowing what to expect. There were muffled voices from inside telling her to come in, so she slowly pushed the door open to reveal the one person that she had been dreading to see- Sheldon.

He was sitting in his spot, playing some instrument that he had once told her was called a Theremin. If she had to guess, the instrument looked similar to a harp but yet was so different. She had never seen quite a thing in her life.

Next to him sat Leonard who was scrolling through his phone and laughing, apparently reading something very amusing. In front of the television stood Howard and Raj, playing Wii bowling in their blue bowling outfits. The two looked very concentrated and didn't break their gaze on the television when they greeted her. Leonard followed suit with the greetings, his eyes still glue to his phone.

But Sheldon, he was different. He glanced up at her, his blue eyes soft and a small smile tugged on his lips before he continued to play his Theremin with a low hum. Interesting…

What broke her gaze off of Sheldon was her best friend Penny wrapping her arms around her shoulder with a gleeful smile on her face. Next to wander over was Bernadette, who looked equally as happy as she lovingly stared in Howard's direction.

What was surprising to Amy was that the air felt calmer than what she was expecting. Perhaps everybody had moved on already and she was still stuck in the past…?

That was when Amy noticed that Sheldon had put his Theremin aside and was now reading something on his phone, his eyes equally as soft as before as a small chuckle escaped from his lips and he began typing a reply. As she watched him, Amy felt a pang of hurt, he was texting his new girlfriend without a doubt.

Amy was no stranger to dating, she had gone on hundreds of dates as per her agreement with her mother, but she never had ever imagined that one could get over someone as quickly as he had gotten over her, even if it had been a couple years now.

Shaking her thoughts away, Amy turned her attention back to Penny as she was grinning at her- clearly she was intoxicated. Amy attempted to return the grin, but it was a little feigned, and luckily nobody seemed to notice. Except Sheldon, who was staring at her intently.

With a sigh, Amy turned all her attention to the girls and made her way to the kitchen with them to catch them up on her now boring life as a single woman.

"Do you think, do you think that m-maybe Sheldon…Sheldon, misses Amy?" Penny slurred to no one in particular as she poured herself another glass of wine. Bernadette stared quizzically at Amy, seemingly ignoring Penny.

"Yeah, do you miss him?" she asked in a hushed voice, glancing over at the guys who were currently wrapped in a heated discussion over Superheroes, with Sheldon checking his phone every other minute. It was driving Amy nuts.

"I think that question speaks for itself." Amy responded rather glumly before she shook her head and asked for a change in the topic of their conversation.

"Of course," Penny assured before Bernadette had a chance to say anything. "Leonard!" she shouted from the kitchen, and his head immediately popped up so he could look at her. Trotting over to him, Penny grabbed hold of his hand and drug him out of his apartment, assumedly across the hall to her apartment.

Howard looked from Bernadette to Raj and sniggered. "Someone's getin' laid tonight." He said in a sleazy tone of voice. Bernadette giggled in response and moved towards him in a drunken fashion, although she wasn't as drunk as Penny had been.

"He's not the only one." She whispered a little too loudly as she fondled his ear lobe and giggled some more. Howard had a large grin on his face as she jumped off the couch and grabbed his girlfriend's hand before hastily leaving the apartment.

Amy sighed in response, why had she even come?

At this time, several thoughts were running through Amy's head. She was confused, if anything, but most of all, she was frustrated. Why was she having such a hard time getting over Sheldon? What was her problem? Maybe if other people liked her, this feeling would go away. But even with that thought in mind, Amy thought it was slightly ridiculous to not be over him by now.

In the fastest time Amy thought imaginable, her eyes began to burn and she felt her breathing turn irregular. She found herself on the brink of tears. Turning away from Sheldon and Raj, Amy wandered into the kitchen and pressed her hands up to her eyes, trying to keep her cool. Her face burned with heat and she felt the sudden urge to hit something violently.

Why on Earth was this so difficult?!

Perhaps if she asked an expert, then maybe the whole process of getting over him would be easier. And who better to ask than him? It was a rash decision, not very well thought out, but it that moment it was all Amy could think about, getting the answer to all her problems from the one person who could provide her with those answers.

Sighing, Amy wandered over to Sheldon slowly, keeping an eye on Raj who was picking up the gaming system that he and Raj had been using not much earlier. She wasn't sure how comfortable she would feel with him in the room while she sorted out her issues, but she was going to carry through with her plan regardless.

"Hey, can I, uh, talk to you for a second?" Amy asked shyly, totally winging it. Sheldon looked up at her in surprise, before getting up from his spot and nodding at her to continue.

Half expecting it, Amy felt her throat go dry and began to question whether her plan would work or not. She should have thought it through better than this.

"How'd you do it?" she asked, not bothering to be specific. By doing this, Amy sort of hoped that Sheldon would figure it out for himself what she was talking about, although she knew that to be highly unlikely.

"What?" he stuttered in return, clearly not following her train of thought. Initially, Amy felt the need to face palm at Sheldon's lack of knowledge on the situation at hand, until she remembered that she hadn't yet told him what she was even talking about.

"How'd you do it?" Being no more of less specific than the first time, she continued to question him, and she could tell he was getting very confused as he cocked his head to the side and repeated the word 'what?'

Sighing and shifting her weight from foot to foot, Amy continued the conversation, her heart hammering in her chest.

"How'd you get over me so quickly?" what surprised her most was how surprised Sheldon looked in response to her question. From what she could tell, Raj was otherwise preoccupied and she couldn't figure out for the life of her why he looked so surprised.

"Well, I wouldn't say that I 'got over you'… I… I don't think that's'… the right word… to use…" he told her while staring into her eyes intently, making Amy's knees go weak. Was he really telling her that he wasn't over her?

But when someone goes on a date with someone else, doesn't that mean that they're over the previous person?

Oh, how Amy wished that wasn't the case. Clearly, he was over her, so why was he telling her all this false information?

She guessed that Sheldon could see the doubt in her eyes, because he shuffled slightly closer to her and gently placed his hand on her arm, staring deeper into her eyes and breathing softly.

With a slight scoff, Sheldon continued with a sentence Amy wasn't expecting to hear tonight, or all nights. "You really think that I got over you…?"

Amy couldn't believe her ears. At first, she almost missed what he was saying, he was talking to darn quietly, which she assumed was because Raj was in the room; but his tone sounded so innocent…

Speaking of Raj, Amy thought as Raj approached them to get past them. Sheldon kept his hand resting on her arm as he shifted them both to a vacant spot in his living room, far enough away from Raj so he wasn't likely to overhear their conversation.

Still keeping his close proximity to her, Sheldon lowered his head closer to her and, keeping his voice barely above a whisper, he continued to talk to her, almost pleading her to understand.

"Look," he said while quietly exhaling a nervous breath. "I know this is hard for you. I've got a girlfriend, and some day you're going to get a boyfriend…" Amy mentally scoffed at the notion, how absurd, before she thought _what if I don't want another boyfriend? _

Continuing, Sheldon said "but I mean, look at us. We're still amazing friends, despite what has happened between us. I'll always have feelings for you; I don't think you ever get over your first love. I'm happy, and I think that we just weren't meant to be a couple. Everything happens for a reason, and I think we were meant to be great friends…"

Amy didn't even hear the rest of what he was saying. For the second time that night, she felt tears well up in her eyes as she fought to finish their conversation in an attempt to not come off as rude. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't even realize that Sheldon had stopped talking until he shifted yet closer to her and kept his hand rested on her arm.

"Are you okay, Amy?" Sheldon asked her, concerned that his speech had somehow upset her. Amy was thinking hard; perhaps what he had said was true- that they were meant to be just friends.

But whenever she thought about being just friends with the man she loved, a wave of sadness struck her.

Nodding and biting her lip, Amy quietly reassured Sheldon that she was fine. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Sheldon looked like he was lost in thought too, and as Amy gazed up at him with sad eyes, he suddenly caught her gaze and closed the remaining gap between them, wrapping his arms around her.

Initially, Amy felt shocked, Sheldon was really hugging her! But it wasn't the kind of hug that caused her to be overcome with joy. Instead, this hug was full of heartbreak and only caused her that much more sadness. So, while she still could, she held onto him tightly and pressed her face into his chest, determined to keep her tears in check.

In fact, she had been so determined to hold back her tears that she hadn't totally focused on the hug, and it ended way sooner than she would have preferred. Looking up at him with shy eyes, Amy was speechless and desperately wanted him to say something- anything.

"You okay?" he asked once more, the softness and concern in his voice quite overwhelming. Swallowing hard, Amy nodded again, and looked around the room, trying to stall so she could stay with him a little longer.

"I'll be okay…" she told him, the confidence in her voice wavering. He looked at her with such concern in his face, and for the third time that evening, Amy felt on the brink of tears. Even through her jumble of thoughts, Amy managed to nod again and she intended on leaving then, seeing as how everyone else already left, but Sheldon surprised her once again that evening by bringing her in for a sideways hug that was suppose to be momentarily.

Instead, Amy clung to him, still upset at how she let the previous hug slip away from her grasp. He was the one to pull away this time, making Amy feel uncomfortable. Sighing, she looked up at him sheepishly, feeling her face blush with such heat.

Clearing her throat, Amy bid her farewells and left Sheldon there alone to sort through his thoughts. He ignored the fact that Raj was still in his kitchen, and the fact that his phone had gone off more than 4 times in his pocket during his talk with Amy.

Sheldon woke up with sweat pouring from his face, and he felt more than just antsy. Had he really had a dream in Amy's point of view? What if she actually felt that way sometimes? He just had to know.

Looking at the clock, he noticed that it was 3 in the morning and his initial thought was to not disturb his girlfriend at such an inappropriate hour, but this had to be done. Sighing, Sheldon sleepily slipped on his bus pants and wind breaker and headed out to find a bus that would take him to Amy's to sort out this feeling of insecurity that was growing in the pit of his stomach.

***a/n don't forget to let me know what you think! I know this was a little serious, as a few of my stories are, and I apologize, but I'm going through some stuff right now where this just felt appropriate. Until next time!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 2 **

_A Bbt Fanfic _

***a/n hey guys, I read all of your lovely reviews (which, thank you all so much for), and I think I can make this story work. Recently I have been putting a lot more effort into the editing aspect of writing, so I hope this chapter is better. (It may also explain the wait between chapters) Just a heads up so there's no confusion, I originally divided up my scenes with lines, but I guess doesn't like that, so to switch in between scenes there will be a little # symbol. Anyways, enough ranting. Let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews? I love you all!~**

**Previously…**

Sheldon woke up with sweat pouring from his face, and he felt more than just antsy. Had he really had a dream in Amy's point of view? What if she actually felt that way sometimes? He just had to know.

Looking at the clock, he noticed that it was 3 in the morning and his initial thought was to not disturb his girlfriend at such an inappropriate hour, but this had to be done. Sighing, Sheldon sleepily slipped on his bus pants and wind breaker and headed out to find a bus that would take him to Amy's to sort out this feeling of insecurity that was growing in the pit of his stomach.

Currently…

It was nights like these when Sheldon was glad that Leonard was staying the night at Priya's, even if he wasn't fond of her, she at least kept Leonard busy and out of the house. Honestly he didn't know what he would have told his best friend if he had been at their apartment and caught him attempting to leave in the middle of the night.

That should have been clue one. He couldn't even explain to himself why he was going to Amy's house – unannounced, for that matter – at such a late time. Surely, there was something in the Relationship agreement against this?

But Sheldon had gone through that particular agreement several times in his head while sneaking out of his apartment, and he couldn't recall a section that ever specified such a rule. Perhaps that needed to be amended, depending on how Amy felt regarding his impromptu visit.

Of course, he wasn't attempting to use the Relationship agreement to get out of letting Amy know how he felt, was he?

Pushing the abhorrent thought far away in his mind, Sheldon shuddered at he realized just how cold the late night air felt against his lightly clothed body. Typically, his attire was enough to keep his body at a comfortable temperature so he was never too hot or too cold, but something in his thought process tonight was off. Whether he was too concerned over how Amy actually felt or he was too tired to even notice, Sheldon gasped as he now realized that he wasn't wearing as many layers as he typically wore.

Without thinking, he began pacing in the dim light on the sidewalk. Did he dare go back to his apartment and grab an extra jacket? What happens if he missed the bus to Amy's? Surely he couldn't walk all the way to her house at such an hour in the night, what about all the crimes that took place in these dark hours? Not to mention all the hooligans that would be out trying to play pranks on him.

Sheldon couldn't have been pacing for more than five minutes before he saw a deeply familiar light in the distance. He momentarily stopped his pacing while keeping his gaze on the fast approaching light that couldn't have been more than a hundred feet away from him.

As he stood on the sidewalk, bombarded with cold winds from all directions, Sheldon's mind began to race once more. However, now it wasn't about whether he should feel insecure and over exposed without his many layers, but his thoughts were focused on how Amy would react to him knocking at her door at such an inappropriate hour. Did he go through with his plan and risk her getting livid with him for waking her up at such an hour, or did he walk away and live with the guilt that he walked away from what could be his only chance to make it known to his girlfriend of how he felt for her?

#

A shudder sped through Amy's body as she slowly slipped out of her REM sleep cycle and regained consciousness. She had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, although she had absolutely no idea why. Perhaps the feeling had risen due to a dream she had experienced subconsciously that she now had absolutely no memory of. All the more curious.

Without thinking, Amy got up and stretched her body, intending on getting up to begin her day. What confused her most was when she walked into her kitchen and peered out of her window, only to find the sky outside a mixture of a deep purple color and dark luminous clouds. From what she could tell, the wind outside was fairly strong and was gaining speed as she continued to watch it.

'_Surely it should be lighter outside at this hour'?_ Amy thought with much uncertainty. _Or maybe a big storm is coming… _

It was only because she didn't have her glasses on that Amy failed to notice that her oven clock was blinking with brightly colored numbers that read 3:11 am.

So, with a casual shrug, Amy yawned quietly and made her way to her bathroom to jump in the shower.

Before entering her shower, Amy walked passed her mirror and took a moment to silently observe her reflection. Not only were her cheeks plastered with such warmth that made her feel uncomfortable, her hair was in a state of much disarray; tangled and frayed at the ends.

As she stared into her own eyes that were staring back at her in her own reflection, she took notice of how soft they shone, and how they seemed to comfort her. With one last gaze, she tore her eyes off of herself and began undressing, unaware that she had forgotten to bring clothes with her into the shower.

Maybe she'd feel more awake after a shower.

#

Sitting on a filthy bus seat, smashed in between a guy with a long beard that reeked of cheese and a woman who clearly looked exhausted while holding a sick and germy child in her arms who was coughing and sneezing all over the place was certainly not how Sheldon imagined spending a Monday night at just over 3:15 in the morning.

For the life of him, he could not figure out just why this bus had to be so packed at such a ridiculous hour in the night. Perhaps he wasn't the only insane person on that bus. Of course, he was speaking figuratively- his mother had even had him tested and he clearly wasn't insane.

'_Maybe all these people have someone else that they care for as much as I care for Amy,' _Sheldon thought. He doubted it though, the feelings he harbored for her were far more complex than what he ever expected any of the fools on that bus to hold for anyone. They just wouldn't understand anyway.

Unfortunately, these thoughts only temporarily distracted Sheldon from all of the chaos that was going on around him. From what he could tell, Amy's apartment was less than 10 minutes away, but he knew from experience that the bus would stop several times before reaching her apartment building in order to let the other's depart from the vehicle.

'_Good,' _Sheldon told himself. '_The sooner these people get off, the less time I will be exposed to their germs and illnesses'. _A frown suddenly found it's way across Sheldon's face and settled on his lips as he thought _'Although, that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to have to disinfect myself several times before I get Amy sick as well.'_

#

Upon turning the faucet off to stop the flow of water onto her exposed body, Amy found her body wrapped in a film of steam, seemingly protecting her from the temperature of the air outside of her shower. Relishing in the current warmth behind her curtain, she brought both of her hands to her hair and gently squeezed the remainder of the water droplets out of her soft, brown locks.

That shower hadn't woken her up, if anything it made her sleepier.

Allowing herself to get lost in her thoughts momentarily, Amy began to recall the time when she had first met Sheldon, and how much progress they had made as friends and as a couple over the few years that they had known each other.

_'What exactly was it about Sheldon that made me stay beyond our agreed time for our first meeting?' _Amy pondered rather thoughtfully. _'Initially, the thought of Howard and Raj watching our interaction at the time was quite frankly repulsive and I am a little surprised (and pleased with myself) for ignoring the feeling and continuing on with our meeting as planned.' _

With a few strokes of her fingers through her hair, Amy continued to let her thoughts drown out the sudden decrease in temperature as the warmth of her shower slowly disappeared.

_ 'Perhaps I was only focused on fulfilling my agreement with my mother that I truly missed the real reason as to why I allowed myself to continue conversing with Sheldon. Actually, now that I think about it, it was indeed to my personal preference that Sheldon and I continue our conversing over electronic devices. Clearly I didn't care what my mother chose to believe as the reason for why I stopped my dating site's pairings.' _

Amy smiled lightly to herself as she labeled that decision as her first real decision that wasn't intended to make her mother feel satisfied with her life. It was merely to make herself feel satisfied with her own life, and boy did it pay off.

#

"Dear Lord," Sheldon muttered to himself as he hastily exited the bus, a full 2 blocks before he was suppose to. He absolutely could not handle being on that bus full of germs any longer, but now, the thought of being alone and surrounded by all this darkness actually seemed equally absurd in his mind. But, what could he do about it?

Deciding to get to Amy's as fast as possible; Sheldon began to quicken his pace as he took rather long strides down the sidewalk, occasionally throwing his head back to make sure that nobody was following him.

It took slightly longer than he had planned, due to the fact that he had to be extra cautious of where he was going in the dark, but Sheldon eventually made it to Amy's Apartment Building, and he had never felt more relieved in his whole life. At least now the probability of getting taken and disappearing had significantly decreased. He still couldn't believe what a rash decision he had made to come here so late in the first place.

But Amy needed to see how much he actually cared.

So, with a nervous intake of breath, Sheldon slowed his pace considerably and walked up the few flights of stairs until he approached her door, raising his hand to knock in his usual fashion. What surprised him, however, was the sound of a hair dryer being used coming from inside her apartment.

Why on Earth was she up so early, and what was she doing?

Had he thought of it, Sheldon would have texted her before hand to make sure she would be ready for his arrival. However, this was not the case and he didn't have his phone on him (rookie mistake, what if he _had _gotten taken? Then what?) So, he had no choice but to knock on her door and hope that she heard him over the noise of the warm wind currently blowing her hair dry.

Hesitantly, Sheldon began his routine of knocking three times before repeating it twice, each time saying her name slightly louder and more confidently.

Not surprisingly, she hadn't heard him. So, with a slightly annoyed sigh, he tried again, this time attempting to knock louder than before.

Again, she hadn't heard him. He could still hear her darn blow dryer spitting out hot air. Good Lord, how much hair did that woman have?!

Heedful that his actions could be considered intrusive, Sheldon slowly reached for her door knob to find it unlocked. His initial reaction was to scoff and roll his eyes at his girlfriend's carelessness. Surely she had remembered to lock her door before going to sleep, seeing as how smart she claimed to be.

His original feeling of disappointment and shock was masked by a sudden feeling of concern and caution as he began to feel some sort of sympathy towards her. What if someone had broken into her apartment not much earlier? Of course he knew that it was a possibility, it had happened to him and Leonard not too long ago. He didn't want Amy to have to go through that too.

Not a single thought more and Sheldon found himself slowly pushing her door open and peering inside hesitantly. Upon seeing nobody in her apartment, but still hearing the sound of the blow dryer being in use, he let himself in and quietly stood in her living room, contemplating what he would say to her when he saw her.

Not wanting to approach her while she was in the bathroom, for fear of how decent she was regarding clothing, Sheldon remained in her living for quite some time, just listening to the noisy hum of the blow dryer and it spat out a continuous stream of air that was no doubt drying his girlfriend's hair.

He would never admit it, but he wanted to be the one drying her hair and feeling how soft it was under his finger tips.

Sheldon sighed, what was that vixen doing to him?

***a/n hope you guys liked the chapter, I especially enjoyed writing, just because I love writing insights to people's thoughts. Speaking of people's thoughts, what are your thoughts on whether I should continue this fic or not? Would you enjoy seeing where this would lead to? Let me know! (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 3 **

_A Bbt Fanfic _

***a/n hey guys, I'm back. I'm sorry about the wait between chapters; I've had a lot of stuff going on and a slight case of writer's block. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Just a head's up, this chapter will be told from Sheldon's point of view, so you'll get to see what he's thinking throughout this whole situation. And as always, thank you all for the lovely reviews, I love you all (: **

**Previously…**

Not a single thought more and Sheldon found himself slowly pushing her door open and peering inside hesitantly. Upon seeing nobody in her apartment, but still hearing the sound of the blow dryer being in use, he let himself in and quietly stood in her living room, contemplating what he would say to her when he saw her.

Not wanting to approach her while she was in the bathroom, for fear of how decent she was regarding clothing, Sheldon remained in her living for quite some time, just listening to the noisy hum of the blow dryer and it spat out a continuous stream of air that was no doubt drying his girlfriend's hair.

He would never admit it, but he wanted to be the one drying her hair and feeling how soft it was under his finger tips.

Sheldon sighed, what was that vixen doing to him?

**Currently…**

_(Sheldon's POV) _

There was a distant hum in the air as Sheldon gingerly sat on Amy's couch, his sleepiness hitting him in a wave. He willed his eyes to stay open however, despite how wrong this seemed. His mind was screaming at him to sleep, that he shouldn't have ever come. Distinctively, the thought of all those germs on the bus flooded his head and he nearly had a panic attack, but something in him kept him calm.

Before he really had time to analyze what that something might have been, he watched as Amy quickly padded across the hallway from the bathroom, seemingly wrapped in nothing but a tiny towel. She didn't seem to notice him, however, and he pondered why she was venturing out in her apartment in nothing but a towel at 3:30 in the morning.

Silence didn't last much longer after that, since there was a muffled sound of a door being slammed and some mumbling coming from Amy's room. Sheldon assumed that Amy had figured out it was so early and she was irritated with the fact that she now had lost so much sleep.

If that was the case, anything he did here wouldn't help the situation.

There was a growing urge inside Sheldon's mind to get up and go see if Amy was okay, but the fear of her not being dressed plagued him from the inside out. This wasn't because he was generally afraid and repulsed to see her body in its purest form; he had proved that when he had bathed her when she was sick.

This fear was different. This was her _body _he was talking about. It had all of her most private parts to it, and he felt that he would be intruding on her privacy if he saw any of it unclothed without her permission.

The truth was, whenever Sheldon thought of Amy's body and everything else that she had to offer, the one word that popped into his head was perfect. Amy was simply perfect, and it baffled him as to why she might feel shy and exposed when showing herself to him.

So, he kept it a possibility and made sure to get her permission first before entering her room.

"Amy…" He called quietly after making the short trip over to her room from her couch and knocking on her door three times.

"Amy…" he repeated.

"Amy…" and then he waited. There was a silence that hung in the air and seemed to mock Sheldon for having came in the first place. Honestly, he was starting to feel better about coming. He still felt slightly guilty for coming so late, but he felt like he finally done something for himself and he could only hope that Amy wouldn't be upset with him for doing so.

"Sheldon…" upon hearing how his name sounded on her lips, Sheldon's heart fluttered and a small smile found its way to his own lips.

That smile quickly grew as the door flung open to reveal a slightly disheveled Amy Farrah Fowler in a large pair of pajama pants and a large T-shirt that hugged her curves perfectly. Sheldon couldn't help but stare.

"Uhm…" apparently he couldn't form coherent words either. Amy stared at him quizzically while he stared back blankly, not having a clue as to what to say. After a moment though, Amy's stare turned into a slight smirk with a glance towards his lips before her eyes quickly retreated back to his.

"What are you doing here, Sheldon?" she asked rather innocently. Sheldon almost missed her question; he was still trying to figure out if she had indeed dropped her gaze to his lips. Did she want him to kiss her? Could he kiss her knowing that he still carried the germs from the bus ride not long ago? Did he want to risk getting her sick?

"Uhm…I, uh… wanted to tell you something…" he stuttered while swallowing a huge lump in his throat. This was perhaps the hardest task he was ever faced with, and it was all because his mind refused to think through this plan anymore than a simple 'let's do this.'

"And this thing that you wanted to tell me…" Amy started with a confused frown on her face. "Couldn't wait until later when I join you guys for Thai Take Out Night?" Sheldon slowly shook his head in response, but kept his gaze locked on his girlfriend. He couldn't tell whether she was upset about his unplanned arrival or not. Perhaps he should ask her…?

"Well, what is it?" Amy's continuous asking seemed to bring Sheldon to a quick conclusion. There was no backing out now. He could not figure out why on Earth his stomach churned so badly and why he felt as if he hadn't drank anything in ages.

Seeming to notice Sheldon's hesitance, Amy eyes him curiously and asked him if he would like some tea. Nodding quickly, Sheldon requested his usual and began pacing in front of her couch.

What was he suppose to say to her? Why had he even come? Of course this could wait until later. What couldn't wait until later though, was a shower to get all of these germs off of him. But Amy wouldn't be happy if he came to her apartment so early just to ask to use her shower, especially since she had just taken one herself. That would be a waste of water and time.

"I can't do this…" Sheldon started to mutter under his breath, now increasing the speed of his pacing. He began to feel the feeling of being enclosed by all the germs currently occupying his body and it was overwhelming him. With his eyes wide and breathing rapid, he was just short of having a panic attack.

"Sheldon…calm down." Amy requested in the most soothing voice she could. Her words floated through the air but they fell upon deaf ears as Sheldon continued his pacing the same way as he had been, with his eyes wide and his breathing rapid.

Sighing, Amy placed the tea bags in the mugs of water to let them stew. After a moment, she placed them both on the counter and walked over to the pacing man in her living room.

There was a rush of cold sent up Sheldon's arm as he felt Amy's hand gently being placed on his bare arm. He paused suddenly, still breathing hard and eyes wide, but at least he stopped pacing. The room was silent for quite some time, before Amy swallowed and broke the silence, making Sheldon breathe a sigh of relief.

"Sheldon, you're okay. Alright? You're fine. If you don't want to tell me what you came here to tell me, then you don't have to. Just stop pacing and try to calm down." After briefly pondering how Amy could be so calm about such a situation, he shrugged it off and, with hesitation, gingerly sat back down on the couch.

When Amy came back with their tea, Sheldon's eyes were fixated on a certain spot on her floor. She put his drink on the coffee table in front of him and took a small sip from her own before setting hers beside his. Then, turning to him, she saw him tear his gaze off of the floor and look straight ahead. At least it was a start.

"So…" as he well could have predicted, Amy was probably squirming in anticipation for him to tell her what was going on. Still, he felt a paralyzing fear flood through his body and he didn't dare bring his gaze to her. How would she respond? Where did they go from here? Did this change anything?

"Amy, I travelled on a filthy bus to get here. I'm covered in germs from an elderly man with a beard that smelt of cheese and a sick child who was coughing and sneezing everywhere." To be honest, he was amazed at himself for how calm he was relaying the story to her, despite all of the chaos that was going on inside his mind.

"Understood." Amy told him with a slight nod. "You're welcome to use my shower if you'd like. I got up because I thought it was time for work, but I guess not." And then she frowned slightly. "One more thing, Sheldon." She said nervously while fiddling with her hands. Sheldon slowly turned his head to look at her, and he wondered just what she was going to say.

"Do you think later… we could do some testing and figure out why I have this feeling in my stomach… like, it feels like… it keeps flipping. I haven't eaten anything unusual and I've run through all the possible reasons as to why it would be feeling like this, but I haven't come up with anything." Sheldon doesn't get confused often, but he was now. Why on Earth was Amy so nervous about this? She had played a part in his tests before. She would always be able to.

"Of course." He said with his own slight nod. "You're always welcome to ask for my assistance in these kinds of things. I would have thought you to already know this." And with that, he got up eagerly and quickly began walking towards her bathroom, completely forgetting about telling Amy what he was going to, at least for the time being.

"Wait!" Sheldon heard her plead from the couch. He paused and slowly turned to her, his thoughts focused on the shower that was currently waiting for him only feet away.

"Yes?" Watching as Amy had her head cocked and a confused look plastered on her face, Sheldon felt a sudden urge to walk over to her and give her a hug so she wouldn't worry so much. That kind of stuff would have to wait until after he showered. He wasn't a hippie, he couldn't get her sick. Not now.

"Where are you going?" Well, wasn't it obvious? He was walking to her bathroom after all. Did she forget she had told him that he was welcome to use her shower?

"To take a shower…" Amy sure was a confusing creature this morning. Perhaps he should have just waited until a more decent time of the day to talk to her.

"But… Sheldon, since when have you willingly used other people's showers?" he really didn't have an answer for her. That was actually a really good question. Since when was he so willing to use her shower? Especially when he had all these germs on him? All the more curious.

"Uhm…" he stuttered, with no clue of how to respond to her. "Since now I guess…" it was the best answer he could come up with in such a short period of time. He really had to get to a shower and get these germs off of him before they had any real long term effects. Glancing at his girlfriend's somewhat stunned expression, Sheldon shrugged and continued walking towards the bathroom, before he was stopped yet again, this time he was right in the door way to her bathroom.

"Wait!" How many times did that woman have to interrupt him? Taking a deep breath, he turned back to her and saw her look of confusion gone and instead her usual expressionless look occupied her features. "You're emergency clothes… I moved them to the bathroom closet because I was cleaning out my closet last weekend." Sheldon never thought those words would be as comforting to him as they were now.

So, for the first time since he had woken up, Sheldon's lips curled up into a small smile and he felt himself grow calmer, looking forward to the fact that he would be able to change into something clean instead of wearing his dirtied clothes again.

"Thank you, Amy." He said sincerely, and he watched as Amy's face lit up with a smile of her own that matched his in meaning. "I must say, this really helps." He wasn't sure why he told her, but he was glad he did. Perhaps this would make for a smooth transition into their conversation that he had originally planned for.

Not only did Amy's thoughtfulness help Sheldon calm down, but it also helped him decide that he definitely needed to talk to Amy about his dream. He felt more confident now about how she would react and he decided to just relay all the information regarding the dream back to her in hopes that she would understand.

With one last glance in Amy's direction, Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief and made his was fully into her bathroom to begin scrubbing away the germs that currently resided on his body.

***a/n sorry for the wait for this chapter guys, I deeply apologize. Let me know what you think in the reviews? Thanks for reading! Chapter 4 is in progress (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Termination Complexities: Chapter 4 **

_A Bbt fanfic _

***a/n hey guys, I bet you're all DYING to know what Sheldon and how it all goes down. Again, thank you for all the super duper wonderful reviews, I love you all for that (: In case you haven't heard, the next new episode of bbt doesn't air until April 3****rd****, so I guess I'll have quite some time for writing. I apologize if I update too frequently for you, my bad xD But regardless, I would love it if you let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews? I love all of you who read (: **

**Previously… **

Not only did Amy's thoughtfulness help Sheldon calm down, but it also helped him decide that he definitely needed to talk to Amy about his dream. He felt more confident now about how she would react and he decided to just relay all the information regarding the dream back to her in hopes that she would understand.

With one last glance in Amy's direction, Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief and made his was fully into her bathroom to begin scrubbing away the germs that currently resided on his body.

**Currently…**

As it turned out, a warm shower was just what Sheldon needed to calm down. Unfortunately, it did **not **help with his tiredness, and he found himself yearning to rest his head on the wall and just close his eyes. He had only been in the shower for half an hour, but to him it didn't seem long enough.

After washing his body vigorously twice, Sheldon began to find his skin turning red with irritation. A brief pondering took place then, with a debate in his head as to whether two washings were enough. He didn't want to use more of Amy's soap than he had anticipated…

With a slight nod, Sheldon switched from washing his body to his hair. As he thoroughly ran his soapy fingers through his comely, brown hair he fought with his brain to keep his eyes open and focus on the task at hand. Boy was he tired. The more he thought about it, the more the urge to yawn came up and the more he had to fight to stay awake.

Eventually, it became evident that he probably wouldn't win this fight unless he did something other than take a calming shower. So, shutting the water off with a swift motion, Sheldon stood in the shower, allowing the cold air to collide with his bare skin; sending a slight chill down his spine.

It was in the middle of stepping onto Amy's tiled bathroom floor that he realized that he had completely forgotten a towel.

This was the part where Sheldon mentally cursed himself for allowing his body to get such little sleep. It was because of his rash decision that he was now standing in his girlfriend's shower, _naked, _without a towel. And the scariest part was that he wasn't as terrified as he felt that he should have been.

"Uhm…Amy…?" he croaked out, not entirely sure that he should have called her in the first place to help. Maybe he should just tell her never mind and forget about the whole thing and just continue to air dry? Or perhaps she hadn't even heard him at all and he could figure this out by himself.

Deciding to take a risk, Sheldon carefully placed one foot on the tile, followed by the other, and was half way out of the shower when the door flung open to reveal a very tired looking Amy who was rubbing her left eye with her palm.

Instinctively, Sheldon jerked the shower curtain and his body disappeared behind it.

Amy, who was now smirking, took a step closer to him. "Oh, are we nervous about our girlfriend seeing us naked, Dr. Cooper…?" Was she doing what he thought she was doing? Was she _mocking _him? Did she really think he was _scared _to be in her presence while he was _naked_?

With a small smirk of his own, Sheldon decided that he would show her. He would do what he never thought he would ever do. He would drop his hold on the curtain.

All the voices in his head screamed at him. _Don't do it! _They warned. _You'll regret it! _Sheldon appreciated his brain trying to talk him out of it, but something about being in this sleepy state of his somehow blocked the thoughts from clearly getting themselves through to him.

So, with a slight shrug, Sheldon let go of the curtain.

Watching with a grin as Amy's mouth dropped open, Sheldon slightly fidgeted in his spot because the cold was hitting his body as an overwhelming rate, due to the fact that Amy had left the bathroom door open.

When she didn't say anything for about a couple minutes, Sheldon felt it was time for him to come to his senses. So, slowly reaching over, he grabbed the curtain and placed it in front of his body once again.

"Uhm…" now that he thought about it, it would sound silly if Sheldon blamed his actions on lack of sleep. Quite honestly, at this point he didn't fully realize how much this affected his relationship with Amy. What he did know, was that he needed a towel.

"You… you need a towel…" he heard Amy stutter, and he let out a short breath he'd been holding when he realized that she wasn't going to question his actions. He nodded in response to his girlfriend's statement, and watched as she scurried off out of the room, presumably to get him a towel.

Standing behind that curtain was beginning to become quite the difficult task, especially when his whole body was now beyond freezing. So, while he waited for the towel provided for him, Sheldon alternatively went from shivering due to the cold air to yawning due to his tired state to shivering and yawning together. At one point, he briefly contemplated lying on the floor, but quickly came to his senses as the bathroom floor is certainly no place to lie down.

After a while, Sheldon began to grow curious as to where Amy was with his towel. Just as he was about to pull the curtain back and go search for her, she reappeared in the door way; a fresh towel in hand along with a cup of steaming tea in the other.

"I…thought you might need this…" Amy said sheepishly while avoiding his gaze. He was slightly confused as to why Amy was feeling sheepish. He was the one who had just revealed himself naked to her…

And that's when reality had set in.

Had he really shown himself naked to his girlfriend of only _32 _months?! Could he just ignore this and move forward with his plan, hoping that she wouldn't bring the topic up with him or any of their friends for that matter? Could he risk it?

Clearing his throat, Sheldon decided to just let it pass. "Thank you, Amy." He told her sincerely, taking the offered towel from her loose grasp with one hand, while clutching the curtain rather tightly with his other. He didn't feel like showing a repeat of what had just occurred. He needed to watch himself better when he was in such a tired state.

After Sheldon wrapped the towel around his midsection, he stared at Amy as she stared back at him, each of them confused as to what to do next.

"Uhm… I believe I would like to get dressed now…" he was the first to break the silence and Amy didn't mind one bit. Judging from the blush that creepy its way onto Sheldon's face, she guessed that he probably was just avoiding the topic of what had just occurred so she let him be and exited the room.

"Finally…" he muttered under his breath, relieved that he could finally get dressed in proper clothing that wasn't filled with germs.

Quickly slipping into his new clothes and running a comb through his hair, Sheldon glanced at the clock mounted on the wall to see that it was just after 4 in the morning.

So, as swiftly as he could, he set down the comb and strode his way into the living room to find Amy sat on the couch, seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

Gulping, Sheldon sat down next to her but left the middle cushion open, and for the 3rd time that night, contemplated just _how _he was going to tell Amy what he wanted to tell her.

"So…" he heard her start, but he quickly silenced her by holding up his hand, keeping his gaze on the couch cushion between them.

"Amy, I realize that my behavior tonight has been rather unusual, and I believe I have a rather logical explanation for that. However, this is not what I came here to discuss with you, so if it's alright with you, I'd like to start my explanation as to why I'm here." He watched as Amy took a deep breath and prepared herself to answer his statement.

"Of course, by all means." Sheldon couldn't figure out why Amy sounded so… _breathless. _Had she some how gotten sick from him?

As the thought crossed his mind, Sheldon's eyes grew wide as he eyes his girlfriend up and down.

"Amy, are you alright…?" it was the gentlemanly thing to do, after all, to make sure that his lady was okay. It was the least he could do, considering that she had just let him use her shower at such an inappropriate hour.

"Yes Sheldon, I'm fine, just a little tired. Please, continue." She pleaded with a wave of her hand. However, Sheldon continued to eye her up and down and his eyes turned slightly softer as a look of concern passed over his features.

"Are you sure? Perhaps we should just have this conversation later…" he really didn't want to have this conversation with her if she was all tired. He cared about her too much to make her stay up for him.

"Sheldon, I'm fine. I'm sure you didn't travel all the way from your apartment to here on a bus filled with germy people just to take a shower here and then return home." Shuddering at the memory of the bus ride he had endured less than two hours ago, Sheldon sighed and realized that Amy wasn't going to give up on this. How stubborn.

"Very well then," he conceded, mentally preparing himself for a conversation that could go both ways, either extremely well, or extremely awful for the both of them.

"Earlier in the night, I had a rather…peculiar…dream regarding you…" he wasn't entirely sure of how much information he should relay to her unless she asked, so he kept it at that. He watched as Amy visibly perked up and eyes him with interest.

"You…had a…dream, about me?" Again, Sheldon noticed that Amy sounded near breathless. Perhaps he should have just let her go to sleep…? But she insisted on this, so he might as well carry through with it.

"Yes, Amy. That's what I just said. Perhaps you need to get more sleep in order for us to successfully engage in this conversation." Being the observant person that Sheldon is, he didn't miss Amy's smile fade from her face as it was replaced with a slight frown.

"Sheldon, I'm fine. Keep going, what was your dream about?" he sighed, didn't he already tell her this?

"Amy, didn't I already tell you that the dream was about you? You should pay attention more. If it wasn't for your sleep-reduced state, I would probably have to punish you somehow for not listening close enough to me…" Sheldon had no idea what he had just implied, but he was sure that he saw Amy grin briefly before clearing the look off her face and replacing it with her usual emotionless look.

"Alright Sheldon, you have my full attention. But for the record, I was merely asking for you to describe your dream to me, this time in deeper detail."

"Oh," he replied softly, not realizing that that was what Amy had meant. Perhaps he was the one who needed more sleep…?

"So?" his train of thought had been broken by Amy's voice filling the air like a sweet hit to a drum, just perfect.

"So what?" he asked innocently, not following what Amy was trying to get him to do. He watched as she sighed and rolled her eyes slightly. Was she… _annoyed _with him? Irritated, maybe?

"So, are you going to explain your dream to me in more detail, or are you just going to stare into space all night?!" Well, her tone clearly indicated that she was either annoyed or irritated with him at the moment. Possibly even both.

Perhaps he should have let the conversation go until morning.

"Uhm… yes…?" it sounded more like a question than an answer in Sheldon's ears. He took in a slow gulp of air, hoping that this whole process would get easier as they went along.

"Sheldon, you do realize that if you don't want to tell me about it, then you don't have to, right?" Well of course Sheldon knew that. He may not major in History, but at least he knew that one of the amendments stated that you have the freedom to say (or not say) what you want.

"Of course I know that." He replied without realizing it. He watched as Amy stared at him silently, seemingly at a loss for words.

After a moment, she told him "Good, so decide. You can either tell me or just drop it. I don't have all night, Sheldon."

He knew he should've waited until morning.

***a/n sorry guys for the cut in the middle of the conversation, I just thought I'd let you guys off here to give me some time to think about how I want the rest of this conversation to go. So, let me know if you like this chapter in the reviews, maybe?(: Chapter 5 being written as we speak. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 5**

_A Bbt Fanfic_

***a/n I'm back guys, and after a 3 chapter wait, you'll finally get to see what Sheldon says to Amy about his dream! Keep in mind, they're both in a tired state, and you're not yourself when you're tired (in my eyes) xD kinda like those snickers commercials… Anywaaayss, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I loved your reviews for the last chapter, thanks for that (: Don't forget to review if you want, and I will definitely check those out c: **

**Previously…**

"Of course I know that." He replied without realizing it. He watched as Amy stared at him silently, seemingly at a loss for words.

After a moment, she told him "Good, so decide. You can either tell me or just drop it. I don't have all night, Sheldon."

He knew he should've waited until morning.

**Currently…**

It was no closer to morning now than it had been five minutes ago when the two had sat down on Amy's couch. Sheldon knew that he shouldn't be trying to stall this, but he didn't have his thoughts gathered enough in his head to form a coherent thought to express.

He always hated expressing his feelings; he always put them in the category of 'hippie-dippy things'. Since when did relaying a dream to Amy involve him telling his feelings to her? Surely that's where the conversation would lead to once he told her. Perhaps if he just relayed the information back to her and then went straight home after that? Could he really walk out on her, knowing that what she wanted from him, she didn't get?

He always hated himself for not giving Amy what she wanted, what she deserved. Most things he could cope with, but some things he just didn't do because he was too stubborn, or his phobias got in the way. _One day, _he thought to himself.

So it was decided that, after he relayed his dream back to her, if she so desired him to share his feelings about it with her, then he would comply. The question now was, how does he actually start?

"I'm not entirely sure how much of the dream you want me to tell you." Well, at least he was being honest. Amy stared at him with a blank look, and Sheldon began to wonder how much she would be able to comprehend in her state of tiredness.

"Just start from wherever I guess." He couldn't believe his ears. _Whenever? _Sheldon doesn't do _whenever. _ So he did what was a natural response. He scoffed at her and nearly rolled his eyes before remembering his manners.

"Amy, you know I don't do _whenever._" He made sure to put extra emphasis on the word 'whenever' to try and make her understand. Watching as Amy exhaled loudly, Sheldon was startled when Amy abruptly turned to face him even more and was wearing a scowl on her face.

"Fine, Sheldon! Just… start from the beginning then." She seemed to calm down after the first part of her sentence, leaning into the back of the couch and closing her eyes. As she exhaled slowly, she ran a hand through her hair and kept it there for a moment before releasing it. Sheldon watched with curiosity, wondering just what he did that made Amy so irritated.

After a moment, he decided that he probably shouldn't press the issue any more. The quicker he got this over with, the quicker he could get her to bed. Clearly she needed the sleep.

"Very well then." With a slight nod, Sheldon began to relay his dream back to Amy, being careful to tell her a detailed description of said dream so she could truly understand what was going through his head.

"I should let you know, that I had the dream in your point of view, which will be helpful for you to know later on." He paused then, watching as Amy opened her eyes and seemingly perked up once more, slightly more interested in what he had to say.

"Noted. Please, continue." She requested with a slight hand motion, smiling lightly.

"Alright. The setting of the dream occurred in my apartment building, the locations varying from the stairwells to the hallway and my apartment in particular all the way to my bedroom…" without warning, Amy's eyes got a certain look in them that made Sheldon completely confused. Did she… _like_ the fact that part of his dream had occurred in his bedroom…?

"You… you had a dream about us in your bedroom…?" There she went again, sounding almost breathless! Sheldon eyed her skeptically, not sure if he should believe her when she said she was fine on such a small amount of sleep.

"Yes, now, if you don't mind, I'd like to continue." And with a slight nod from Amy, Sheldon knew that he could continue. So, taking a deep breath, he did just that.

"The dream started out with you walking up the last flight of stairs, seemingly exhausted. As the dream was in your point of view, I recall that as you walked up those stairs, you were attempting to convince yourself that you were okay without me, and that part in itself made me deeply upset…"

"Wait," Amy interrupted, a worried look splattered across her features. "You had a dream in which we were broken up?"

"Yes, and I believe in this particular dream we had been for quite some time." He wasn't entirely sure why Amy needed the clarification for. She never specified wanting anything other than for him to tell her his dream. Maybe it was just a girl thing.

"Alright, please, continue." Her tone of voice was so formal, it sounded like she was at a business meeting. Sheldon frowned slightly. For some reason, he didn't like that. He needed her to calm down and relax. He just wanted to have a conversation with the fun Amy right now, the Amy that understood him, the Amy that wasn't afraid to correct him when he was wrong.

The Amy that he had fallen in love with.

There was a pause then, a longer one than usual, in which Sheldon's whole face turned pale and his breathing stopped completely. His eyes were wide and burning from lack of sleep with deep purple rings underneath them.

What was going on with his brain?!

Abruptly, his thoughts switched to whether or not the statement was true. Had he fallen in love with Amy? True, he was deeply fond of her, but he wasn't so sure that he would so very quickly classify it as love. Did this change everything? Lord, he hoped not. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that things would most likely change, and the thought made him squirm in his seat. There was only one way that he could deal with this without everything changing.

He would just ignore it, for the time being.

He wouldn't tell her, he wouldn't bring the topic up. He would wait until he had a proper amount of sleep and then go to Leonard for advice, assuming his tests went right and he did, in fact, love a certain Amy Farrah Fowler.

Apparently, nothing gets past her either. She eyed Sheldon with concern and gently placed a hand on his arm, jolting him out of his reverie. His eyes automatically drifted down to his arm where Amy's hand currently rested, the source of the coldness that was spreading through his arm.

Clearing his throat, Sheldon quickly tore his eyes off of her hand but didn't make any attempt to move away. With a quick glance into her eyes, a slight smile crept onto his face to mask his nervousness and he gulped before continuing his accurate description of his dream to her.

"As I was saying, this dream takes place in a time frame where, apparently, we are not… together… and you are walking up the stairs to enter my apartment for the first time since we…broke up…" he knew that the dream had produced a sad feeling in him, but he never knew it would be this hard telling it to her. Just the mere thought of him and Amy ever breaking up made him want to curl up in a ball in his room and never come out ever again. Of course, nobody else would ever know this, and hopefully they would never have to see it occur, but he would possibly even cry if that happened.

That is the only time that he would allow himself to cry again.

Without giving Amy a chance to relay her thoughts back to him, Sheldon continued on, his goal was to try and get through the whole thing smoothly.

"As you approached the landing to our floor, I remember specifically a feeling of loneliness hitting you, rather intensely, might I add. Also, you were counting the minutes off in your head until you could leave." Amy frowned at his words, and Sheldon wondered if he wasn't being descriptive enough for Amy's taste. Before he could ask her, he heard her voice travel through the air in a disbelieving tone.

"That seems highly unlikely." What surprised him the most about her statement was that he released a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. It was almost as if he was… reassured, for lack of a better word, by Amy's comment.

"You're right." Sheldon told her with a slight nod. "However, I'm just relaying the information back to you as it happened. So, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to continue." He wanted to hear her input about this, but he also wanted to tell the whole story to her without falling asleep, which he knew would be difficult to achieve if he kept getting interrupted.

"Yes, yes. Please continue." He wasn't sure how much formal Amy he could handle right now. He knew she was just trying to be logical about this, but all he really needed was for her to listen.

"Amy, before I continue," Sheldon started while turning on more of an angle so he was facing her more. "I would like to request that you not be so… formal. You are one of my closest friends that is a girl, and you are my girlfriend, and you understand me. I have no doubt that you'll have great insight as to what this dream could possibly mean. Now, I'll admit, when I first met you, I was rather intrigued by the fact that you talked and sounded so much like me, so logical and formal. But over time, I have grown quite fond of our friendship, as you know, and I am very comfortable with you and I relish the fact that we can talk about anything we want. I think I would appreciate if you open your mind a little more and… _relax. _"

Well that was a mouthful.

Amy looked positively stunned into silence, Sheldon observed, as she did nothing but stare blankly at him. Eventually, he saw a smile creep onto her lips and her eyes brightened as she nodded vigorously towards him.

"You're right Sheldon. I've gotta admit, your dream sounds very…odd, but I can't wait to hear about the rest of it." With a sigh of relief, Sheldon reciprocated her smile and the two sat there, smiling at each other for a moment before Sheldon cleared his throat and continued talking again.

"So in my dream, I remember how much you were apparently regretting the decision to come in the first place, but then you opened the door and you were rather stunned to see me sitting in my spot playing my Theremin, which is odd because I haven't played that thing in years." Amy nodded once before sending a quizzical look Sheldon's way.

"That's weird. But I'm guessing that's not the weirdest part of your dream, was it?" Sheldon loved how much Amy knew him.

"Of course not. Now, as I was saying, I was playing the Theremin, Leonard was looking at his phone and laughing at something, you didn't pay much attention to him, and Howard was playing Wii bowling along with Raj in their usual bowling attire. When you walked in, Howard, Raj and Leonard all greeted you without looking up from what they were doing. But me, I was different. I glanced up at you with soft eyes and a small smile before I continued to play the Theremin. And, most intriguing, I was humming while doing so. I remember you classifying the observation as interesting…"

By this point, Amy was looking at him with the utmost curiosity and Sheldon couldn't help but to gaze into her green eyes. They were so… _fascinating. _Her smile was also very encouraging, and Sheldon felt all his fears melting away just by watching her be so… _Amy. _

The rest of this conversation was bound to be a breeze.

***a/n sorry for the cliff hanger guys, I didn't want this chapter to be like 80 years long. However, because you have all been patiently waiting, I'm going to post the rest of this conversation today as well, so you get two chapters in one day, lucky you! Let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews? It wasn't too boring, was it? :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 6 **

_A Bbt fanfic _

***a/n I don't think this a/n needs much of an explanation, since the last one pretty much sums up this one. So, I guess all that's left to say is, enjoy this chapter! **

**Previously… **

By this point, Amy was looking at him with the utmost curiosity and Sheldon couldn't help but to gaze into her green eyes. They were so… _fascinating. _Her smile was also very encouraging, and Sheldon felt all his fears melting away just by watching her be so… _Amy. _

The rest of this conversation was bound to be a breeze.

**Currently… **

Or so he thought.

"So then, you actually thought I was texting my 'new girlfriend' when I was smiling and chuckling while texting. Honestly, Amy, your dream self is very self conscious and apparently very insecure." Amy smirked at Sheldon before replying, and he was looking at her with such contentment it was surprising.

"I can't help that, Sheldon. Perhaps dream Amy is slightly more insecure about your feelings for her because you don't ever tell her." Sheldon knew that Amy wasn't just speaking for dream her, and he could detect a pang of hurt in her eyes as she spoke, but he had to congratulate her for keeping her cool on the outside and remaining in such a positive mood.

By this point, the two had been up for quite some time as it was now just over 5 in the morning. He would be totally shocked if either of them got anything done at work that day. Maybe they would decide to call in and just spend the day together? Who knew. He did know however, that he didn't want a tired mind trying to figure out the mysteries of the universe. That's how mistakes were made.

Taking a deep breath, Sheldon knew what needed to happen next. The other reason why he came there in the first place.

"That's just the thing." He said it before he had even thought about it and now all he could do was let the chips fall where they may. Amy looked up at him in pure confusion and Sheldon was surprised that she didn't seem to understand what he was talking about.

"What?" the word came out barely above a whisper and Sheldon fought with his brain to find the best way he could to explain these things to Amy without having it blow back up in his face. He watched his parents fight long enough to know that there was a good chance that could happen.

"I think what you said about dream Amy being more insecure because dream me doesn't tell her his feelings is right to some extent." At this point, he wasn't _just _talking about dream Amy anymore. He was talking about her and the real Amy as well. He wasn't sure how else he was going to tell her how he felt.

"What do you mean?" Amy inquired with her head cocked. Sheldon had expected her to ask such a thing, so he already had somewhat of a response ready for her.

"What I mean is, I think part of the reason that dream Amy felt so insecure was because dream me didn't tell her how he felt, but the other part of it was because dream Amy wasn't paying enough attention to dream me's behavior." It felt odd to address Amy as dream Amy, but as Sheldon looked into her eyes, he could tell she wasn't following his logic anyway, so he decided to explain more in depth. He had to make her _understand. _

"If dream Amy would've payed closer attention to dream me's actions, she would've seen for herself how much he cared for her through the little things. For example, if he were to… say, grab her hand during a live viewing of one of their mutual friends blasting off into space, she would have known that, since he hated physical contact with anyone, that he must have found her special…"

After a pause, he continued, not even thinking as the words flowed from his mouth so very smoothly. "Or, an even better example, let's say that dream Amy took dream me on a trip for valentine's day, by train, that ended in a kiss that he may have found… rather pleasant… for his liking, and she would have known, that clearly he didn't go around kissing anyone, so she must be special to him."

In fact, Sheldon was so caught up in trying to make her understand that he didn't even consider the next words coming from his mouth. "An even better example would be if dream Amy and dream me were having a conversation about said dream and somewhere during that conversation, dream me may have realized that he loved dream Amy, and anyone who would have known dream me would know that he didn't have those specific kinds of feelings for anyone else…"

Sheldon didn't need to finish his sentence. He knew Amy got it.

"Do you… really mean that…?" he heard Amy ask softly. At first, he wasn't sure what she meant, but then he went over his words and realized that he had told Amy everything that he hadn't intended to tell her.

Why on Earth was Amy so insecure about this?

"Honestly, Amy, I would have thought you would be more surprised about me dropping the curtain in front of you than about me telling you that I love you." Drat, he had successfully avoided that end of the conversation until _he _brought it up! What was wrong with him? Perhaps his lack of sleep was catching up to him. It was about time.

"Actually, they're both equally surprising." Amy reasoned with a smirk. For some reason, Sheldon had expected Amy to be more emotional when he told her that he loved her. He had pictured it all, a full blown tear fest while she tightly clung to him and ranted on and on about her undying love for him.

This reaction seemed almost… _natural._

"For the record," Amy said softly, catching Sheldon's gaze before he could look the other way. "I love you too."

That was a relief. That was the equivalent to the first rain in a desert after years of drought. Sheldon always ridiculed Amy for being so insecure about his feelings for her, but in truth, he himself was a little unsure of Amy's feelings for him. Of course, he knew Amy liked him as more than a friend, or else why would she have kissed him twice? And he also knew that she liked him because she had told him herself when he was standing outside her door apologizing to her for ignoring her.

If Sheldon had to really describe it, he would have guessed that he thought that nobody would have ever loved him. In his eyes, sure he had all the brains, but because of his lack of social skills, he always felt so vulnerable and broken, in a way. He was just so surprised that Amy had found it in herself to take him in and love him in such a way.

She was his best friend (that was a girl), and his very first girlfriend. Without a doubt she would always be the one for him.

***a/n Thoughts? Concerns? What's going on in that brain of yours? Was this chapter too confusing? :/ **


	7. Chapter 7

The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 7

A Bbt Fanfic

***a/n hey guys, I'm so very very glad that you like the previous chapter, the way I played it in my head went smoother, but I wouldn't change how it went down in this fic c: Just a quick heads up, this chapter is going to be slightly more descriptive into Sheldon's mind than the previous ones, I hope you guys don't mind. I also like writing this story in Sheldon's point of view, so I think I'll continue that. One more thing, do you guys like it when I do the previously and currently thing? Is it annoying? Don't forget to let me know what you think about this chapter in the reviews, and thank you to all of you that read this story and review it, I love you all3**

**Previously…**

If Sheldon had to really describe it, he would have guessed that he thought that nobody would have ever loved him. In his eyes, sure he had all the brains, but because of his lack of social skills, he always felt so vulnerable and broken, in a way. He was just so surprised that Amy had found it in herself to take him in and love him in such a way.

She was his best friend (that was a girl), and his very first girlfriend. Without a doubt she would always be the one for him.

**Currently…**

Sheldon had never been so relieved yet so disappointed to go to sleep ever in his whole life. He was relieved because, once he and Amy had finished their discussion, it was nearly time for them to go to work, and they had both decided that sleep was the one thing that they really needed; and thus, they called in for the day. Plus, he didn't have to go back to his apartment via bus. He simply suggested he sleep on Amy's couch, and she had agreed.

Despite all those things, Sheldon was still a little disappointed when it came time for them to go to sleep, mostly because it meant that his exciting and wonderfully vivacious conversation with Amy had to come to an end. Of course, he knew that there would be plenty more, but regardless, he still never wanted the conversation to end.

That was just the thing. He _didn't _want the conversation to end. Even though they both were extremely sleep deprived, he didn't care. He wanted to stay up with her as long as he could. He wanted to listen as her soothing voice rippled through the air flawlessly. He wanted to watch as her lips curved into a small smile when she talked about something that she was very fond of. He wanted to look into her eyes and see the sparkle of life that they contained.

But most of all, he just wanted to be in her presence.

The one thing that Sheldon didn't want, however, was to be cramped up on her tiny couch while he slept the morning away. He would surely wake up with some kind of crick in his neck.

Well, the way he saw it was that he had three options. One, he could go home and lay in his own bed. Just the mere thought made Sheldon shudder. There was absolutely no way that he was going to get back on that bus, or walk home. So that was out of the question.

Two, he could sleep on the floor. He didn't even need to think about that twice. The floor was certainly no place to sleep, with all the germs from who knows what on people's shoes that have previously walked on that same floor. Plus, there was absolutely no lumbar support. "_That in itself should be a good enough reason to never sleep on the floor, " _Sheldon thought.

With a slight hesitation, Sheldon considered his final option. Option number three. Was he ready for it? Could he bring himself to do such a thing? There was only one way to find out.

Option number three: Join Amy and sleep in her bed.

For some odd reason, the thought sent a calming buzz though his body that seemed to give him enough courage to actually consider the option.

But how would Amy react? Would she be willing to share a bed with him? Would she want to do more than share a bed with him? Would he want to do more? Or would she be too tired to even care?

While he was pretty sure that Amy would agree to share a bed with him with little to no hesitation, he still wasn't completely sure how she would react. Would she be surprised by his behavior? Giddy that it was actually happening? Annoyed that it took so long?

Unfortunately, he didn't have the answers to those questions. "_What better way to get them than to do a little experimenting?" _ He thought with a slight smirk.

There was a slight possibility that Amy would already be asleep, seeing as how it had been over a half hour since they both had laid down. Maybe if she was asleep, he could quietly slip into bed with her…?

Using most of his upper arm strength, Sheldon lifted himself up off the couch cushion and swung his legs over the edge, preparing to stand up. His feet ached from standing most of the day and his eyes burned from being up for so long. With no doubt a good night's rest would fix that issue. All the more reasons to join Amy in her bed.

Apparently, when it's close to 7 in the morning, it's nearly impossible to be silent when you're trying not to wake somebody up. As Sheldon stood up, the floor creaked slightly under his feet and, if that wasn't enough, he had tripped over his own two feet and fallen, quite ungracefully, onto the floor; crushing his left arm under him in an attempt to catch himself.

So much for being quiet.

The fall had caused a somewhat loud noise when an impact had been made between the floor and his body, but Sheldon let out a sigh when it seemed that the commotion hadn't caused Amy to stir, at least from what he could tell from his current position on her living room floor.

With a low grunt, Sheldon proceeded to push himself up off of Amy's floor and, after attempting to smooth out the creases made in his emergency clothing, he allowed his attention to be adverted to Amy's bedroom door, letting his mind wander and produce innocent thoughts about the woman lying on the other side of that door.

"_I wonder what she's doing right now_," Sheldon thought with a little more than a hint of curiosity. Would she be sleeping? If so, was she sleeping on her side? Her back? Her stomach? Was she sleeping with a small smile on her face, or was she sleeping with an open mouth while snoring lightly? Was she having a dream? If so, what was the dream about? Could she be dreaming about him? If she wasn't sleeping, was she still thinking about him, like he was thinking about her?

The questions swam around in Sheldon's mind as he failed to tear his gaze off of her door. He may not have known what Amy was doing at that moment, but he did know one thing.

He had to know what was happening beyond that door.

With an extra push of courage, Sheldon slowly began to shuffle his way across the living room to get to Amy, taking extra careful steps this time.

It shouldn't have surprised him much, but when he reached her door and heard the soft snoring from inside, he felt a slight pain in his chest at the fact that she wouldn't be up for him to talk to.

That didn't mean he couldn't still join her in her bed.

Slowly and cautiously, Sheldon, never one to skip his knocking rituals, knocked softly on the wall next to her door in his usual fashion and called out her name in a voice that was barely audible. Abruptly, the snoring came to a halt, only to resume moments later, slightly softer than it had been before, if that was even possible.

Sheldon felt his heart rate quicken as he hesitantly propped her door open as quietly as he could and stepped inside her room.

Once inside, he began to see Amy in a whole new light.

Tangled in her blankets and sheets, her hair was askew and a slight blush spread across her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted, allowing the gentle snores to escape her control.

In the dim light of her room, Sheldon could see just how the light shone onto her face, making her cheek bones more prominent than he ever would have imagined. With her eyes closed, she looked as peaceful as the sleeping beauty, except even more so that made Sheldon think twice about waking her.

This was a once in a life time experience, and he would enjoy it while he could.

With this new picture embedded into his mind, Sheldon wandered over to Amy's side at a leisurely pace, never taking his eyes off of her face. He just couldn't believe how… _perfect _it was.

When she shifted her unconscious body slightly to the left, Sheldon jumped slightly and stared in wonder as Amy's face seemed to relax and her lips curved into a perfect smile as she slowly exhaled and allowed his name to quietly escape from her mouth.

"She _is _dreaming about me," Sheldon thought with such fascination.

That only made the moment so much more perfect. Sheldon knew that watching someone sleep was often viewed as creepy, and, at times, slightly insensitive, but he just couldn't help himself. She really was a work of art.

And what do people do with art? They view it and enjoy it, and that's exactly what Sheldon intended to do.

As carefully as he could, he padded his way to the other side of her bed and paused for a moment, just staring and taking in the wonder that was Amy Farrah Fowler.

After a moment, a smile of his own crept its way onto Sheldon's face as he gently slid back the covers and, without hesitation, climbed into bed with his girlfriend. Never did he ever think that would happen.

As much as the logical side of Sheldon's brain thought that what he was doing was wrong, he couldn't help but take comfort in the fact that she wasn't up so he was calling the shots. He felt himself relax as he realized that sleeping was all they would do if that's what he wanted, because he was in control.

And he was loving it.

At least, until he looked over to see Amy stir and fling her arm to the side, nearly hitting him in the chest. He quickly inhaled a breath, slightly worried that she would freak out when she woke up with someone in her bed with her.

But all his fears melted away as Amy turned to him, her smile still as prominent as ever on those rosy lips of hers, and snuggled into his side with a contented sigh.

Which didn't make sense.

Why was he not concerned with all the germs that Amy was giving him? He had taken to cleaning himself so well earlier that day to get rid of the germs that occupied his body then, so why didn't he feel the need to jerk away and run to take another shower? True, he hadn't exactly relaxed into her touch, but he wasn't as stiff as a board either….

And that was when Sheldon decided that he simply didn't care, that she was simply Amy, and that her germs simply didn't matter. That had to be the clearest observation he had made since he had admitted to himself that he was in love with her.

But even as he lay there, Amy snuggled into his side, Sheldon began to wonder.

Was the feeling mutual?

Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to thoroughly think through the question before he noticed Amy's eyes open half way and, in her sleepy state, she mumbled his name.

"Sheldon…" her voice almost sounded surreal. Not taking his eyes off of her, Sheldon answered her with such calmness arising from his voice that surprised his own ears.

"Yes, Amy?" He watched as her smile only grew wider and she snuggled into him even more, earning a soft exhale from her boyfriend.

"I'm glad you're here." Her words surprised him, in the best of ways of course. He just never expected her to be so… happy about such a small action as him climbing into bed with her.

"Me too." He sounded so sure of himself. He would have thought his voice would at least have wavered slightly. Interestingly enough, that was not the case at all as he felt the rest of his body relax into Amy's touch and his mind began to go blank.

Well, there was no going back now.

***a/n hey guys; I hope you liked this chapter, I definitely had fun writing it c: Let me know what you think in the reviews! I appreciate every single one of the reads/reviews that this story has gotten so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 8**

_A Bbt Fanfic_

***a/n Heey guys, before I tell you anything else I think I'm suppose to say a disclaimer or something like that, I just always thought that you guys knew that I didn't own bbt. We leave that to Chuck Lorre (I think that's how you spell that) and yeaah. Anyways, I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, I tried my best to keep Sheldon in character, and I don't know how well I did with that. But anyone who's read that last chapter knows that Amy's awake now, so there's a chance things will get a little… interesting … Or maybe not, who knows? Guess you'll just have to read on to find out c; and, as always, I love all of you who read and review, and don't be afraid to tell me how you feel about this chapter in the reviews! **

**Previously…**

"I'm glad you're here." Her words surprised him, in the best of ways of course. He just never expected her to be so… happy about such a small action as him climbing into bed with her.

"Me too." He sounded so sure of himself. He would have thought his voice would at least have wavered slightly. Interestingly enough, that was not the case at all as he felt the rest of his body relax into Amy's touch and his mind began to go blank.

Well, there was no going back now.

**Currently…**

"Amy," Sheldon asked hesitantly after spending quite some time surrounded in silence with Amy pressed into his side comfortably. He was unsure of whether or not she was already asleep and he didn't want to wake her if she was. It just wasn't how he was raised.

"Yes, Sheldon?" Amy mumbled in reply, clearly half-asleep. The room grew silent once again as Sheldon now pondered whether or not he wanted to bother her any further.

"Never mind, it's not important." After making his statement, Sheldon felt Amy shift her weight against him and he watched as she turned to face him, a look or confusion on her face despite her eyes being half-closed in her state of sleepiness.

"No, tell me…" she wined, her curiosity peaked. After staying silent for a few more moments, Sheldon shook his head slightly and pursed his lips, looking down at Amy with a look of exasperation.

"Fine. I was merely wondering if you were asleep yet or not, because, try as I might, I cannot fall asleep like this. It's not how I usually fall asleep, and it feels odd…" he could only hope that she didn't take his words the wrong way. He didn't want to have to explain his feelings to her at that moment.

"But you find it pleasant, do you not?" Good Lord, her voice sounded so delicately innocent that he feared if he said the wrong thing, the tear factory would surely come.

"I'll admit, I don't find the action…completely repellent…" After being nudged gently in the side, Sheldon began to wonder just what he was afraid of. Nobody else was around; it was just him and Amy. He already knew that she knew he had feelings, he was sure everybody knew that, but she was the only one who knew the full extent of his feelings. He could trust her, could he not?

"Alright. There's a possibility, that I…find the action…somewhat… pleasant…" It was safe to say that Sheldon felt a huge boulder being lifted off of his chest as he glanced at Amy and observed the wide smile that spread across her face in a matter of seconds.

"Good." Was her short reply as she yawned and resumed her previous position against his side, except this time she wrapped an arm around him.

"Amy," his voice sounded slightly more panicked than he had intended for it to. Actually, he really wasn't panicking at all; he was just surprised at her sudden movement. Regardless, a sudden chill ran through his body as he felt her quickly remove her arm from his stomach. She also avoided his gaze, which was peculiar.

"Sorry," Sheldon heard her murmur sheepishly. He shouldn't have been surprised that she apologized; she only did that for his sake. The thing that bothered him though was that she assumed that that's what he was referring to when he addressed her; that he didn't want her to have her arm where it had been.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

"While that's not what I was referring to, I do appreciate your thoughtfulness. Although for future reference, your actions didn't bother me as much as I would have thought." Amy looked pleasantly surprised by his words, and Sheldon let out a quiet breath as he realized he was now on what he deemed "safe ground."

"So you wouldn't mind if I did it again?" now it was time for his look of pure haughty derision as he scoffed at Amy.

"Now Amy, we aren't hippies." But even he couldn't deny the small grin that took hold on his face as he allowed himself to relive her touch in his memory. After a moment of silence, he continued with what he thought was a fairly clear response to her previous question. "But to answer your question, I wouldn't say I mind, per say…"

"Good to know…" knowing Amy all too well, Sheldon could tell that she was near falling asleep again, her voice certainly showed it. He didn't want to keep her awake for much longer, so he decided to let the original reason for why he woke her remain unmentioned. Perhaps he would sleep better that way.

#

Quite some time later, Sheldon slipped back into consciousness rather slowly. The room that he currently occupied with his girlfriend was partially lit by the afternoon sunlight that shone softly through a window located on his right. With a quick glance downward, he noticed that sometime during his brief slumber, Amy had somehow shifted her weight and ended up on her stomach with her face pressed gently into his chest.

How he had managed to fall asleep with her so close, he had no idea.

Even with his newly found confidence, Sheldon still was slightly uncomfortable waking in such a way. Part of it was due to the close proximity that he currently had Amy in, and the other part was due to the fact that he desperately needed to use the bathroom and he didn't want to risk waking her up again.

As he looked his girlfriend up and down, Sheldon couldn't help but worry about how his so called 'friends' were most likely going to ridicule him about this later that day when they saw him for Thai Night. With no doubt they would question where he had been instead of work. Sheldon never missed work, unless he was sick.

He supposed missing Amy and wanting to spend time in her presence could be counted as a type of sick.

Who was he kidding? She was such a vixen.

All of his thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he felt the weight against his chest roll off and he was free to move wherever. He was glad it happened at such a time too, because he was far past desperately needing to use the facilities.

As quickly and quietly as he could, Sheldon swung his legs over the bed and hurried his way out of the room to relieve himself.

And he completely missed the pun that went right over his head.

Never in his life had Sheldon felt so glad to pee, ever. Silently he stood, careful to not make a mess in Amy's bathroom, but his Vulcan hearing had enabled him to hear a series of gasps and shrieks that came from the room he had just come out of.

Needless to say, he was glad he had peed beforehand.

"_One can only wash their hands so quickly_," Sheldon thought to himself as he rapidly tried scrubbing his hands to rid them of all the germs they held. Cutting the washing short by a mere 3 seconds, he decided to wipe his hands dry on his pants as he practically sprinted out of the bathroom and back into Amy's room, only to find her perfectly still in the middle of her bed with her face to the ceiling; a blank expression currently occupied her features.

The minute he let a breath of relief escape his lips, another violent series of wails and screams filled the air again as Amy thrashed about wildly, tossing blankets every which way.

To say that Sheldon was in a state of panic would have been a complete understatement. For the life of him he could not figure out why these terrible night terrors had to happen to Amy. Why her?

He recalled one time when Amy had instructed Penny that when/if she had a night terror, that she was suppose to hold her down and gently stroke her hair while telling her things would be okay in a soothing voice. Could he really do that?

He would try.

With only a slight hesitation, Sheldon made his way over to Amy's bed and peered down at her, seemingly waiting for her to calm down once more before he made any attempt at seizing her night terror. When that didn't happen, he was forced to lean over and grasp each of her wrists, holding her against the bed firmly.

She was more of a fighter than he had expected; plenty of kicking and squirming took place then with nothing more than Sheldon keeping hold of her wrists.

As time wore on, however, Amy seemed to get even more restless as she began another fit of screeching mixed with pleas for whoever she was dreaming about to stop and let her go. Her night terrors had initially puzzled Sheldon, but as he didn't have much of a choice, he continued to hold down her wrists, only this time, using his voice to create somewhat calming words with such a gentleness that appeared to cure everything.

"Amy, you have to stop this now. You'll be fine… I'm here for you… Please, search your mind to hear my voice, I'm here and I'll always be here. Whatever is possessing your mind to give you such horrid dreams doesn't stand a chance against me. But I need you to calm down now, for yourself and for me. You're going to be fine… I'm here… I'll always be…"

In a matter of seconds, Amy's whole body had froze and she slowly but surely started to relax as a smile of pure victory formed against her lips.

He couldn't help but wonder just what she had been dreaming about.

***a/n this chapter, yay or nah? Hope you guys liked it, it was sorta a filler chapter leading to greater things to come. **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 9**

_A Bbt Fanfic_

***a/n hey guys, I'm back and as I have already informed you, I don't own this show (disclaimer) thank Chuck Lorre for that. Anyways, I'm glad you guys liked the previous chapter; I have some pretty interesting things planned. And to think I based this on things that were actually happening in my life. I must be pretty interesting xD But I love writing so much and I appreciate all the comments I have gotten regarding my writing in general, and also this story. You guys inspire me so much to write, and I love you all. By the way, I think you should know that this chapter also has Amy's point of view, and that occurs after the # thingy is shown. Last thing; don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews! c: **

**Previously… **

"Amy, you have to stop this now. You'll be fine… I'm here for you… Please, search your mind to hear my voice, I'm here and I'll always be here. Whatever is possessing your mind to give you such horrid dreams doesn't stand a chance against me. But I need you to calm down now, for yourself and for me. You're going to be fine… I'm here… I'll always be…"

In a matter of seconds, Amy's whole body had froze and she slowly but surely started to relax as a smile of pure victory formed against her lips.

He couldn't help but wonder just what she had been dreaming about.

**Currently…**

Sheldon wished Amy knew what he was dreaming about. Maybe then she would understand.

It was now a good forty five minutes since Sheldon had woken up, and a little over a half hour since Amy's little dream induced night terror had occurred. He was glad that she had calmed down with little effort on his part, and he only hoped that she woke up some time soon. His mind was still racing, and he was hungry.

_"Who waits until after one in the afternoon to eat breakfast?" _Sheldon thought with a slight disgust. Surely his digestive system would now be off kilter for at least the next 18 hours.

Perhaps he could walk to the nearby coffee shop in which they had first met and buy them both some food…?

The thought of eating something, particularly something soft on his stomach, like French toast, made Sheldon lick his lips in hunger. But it was after breakfast. Was he allowed to eat breakfast after its allotted time?

Certainly the situation called for some kind of meal. He was almost positive that Amy wouldn't mind if he cooked for the both of them. It was out of the question to let her do all the cooking, it wasn't her choice of date night, as it wasn't even that particular occasion; therefore she didn't have to cook. He was a gentlemen, and it was just what gentlemen did.

It took some time for Sheldon to realize that he was staring blankly into space, but when he did notice, he switched his attention to the woman who was sleeping at his side, the woman who had tossed and turned so much in the past forty seven minutes now, and was currently lying on her side facing him.

Her hair had fallen in her face and her left hand clutched her incredibly soft blue blanket which she held directly under her chin. Her other hand rested under her head, no doubt pressing her ear against her cheek. She had long ago abandoned her pillow, as it now laid on the floor, and her legs were somewhat sprawled out in her bed, giving Sheldon a little less room than he would have initially liked.

But yet, he couldn't find it in himself to be mad at her. She looked so peaceful when she slept; he definitely wasn't going to make her cook today. He would do everything for her and just let her continue to sleep.

His only concern with an otherwise flawless plan was not how he was going to get to the coffee shop, but how his girlfriend would react to waking up alone, yet again, after he had so willingly joined her and promised that he would always be there for her.

Surely she would be disappointed.

_"Not if I write her a note that thoroughly explains where I went." _ Sheldon thought with perfectly good reasoning. So, with a slight affirmative nod to himself, he slipped free of Amy's hand that she had placed on his knee only moments ago that apparently he hadn't noticed and watched as it limply laid on the bed beside her.

After having spent so much time at Amy's apartment, Sheldon knew exactly where to look for her paper and pens so he could write her a note. Carefully, he opened her desk drawer and his eyes scoured over the items in it for the things that he needed before his gaze dropped on a particular notebook entitled: Logbook regarding daily social events and happenings.

In other words, he had found her diary.

A trickle of guilt seeped its way into Sheldon's mind as he briefly contemplated whether or not he should read said journal. His logical side told him that it was Amy's property and what she had written was most likely private; otherwise she would have shared it with him by then.

However, the more curious side of him dared him to read it, with gentle pushes, stating how it would benefit him in the long run if he had read it because said journal may inform him of her current feelings regarding him and their relationship; giving him a slight edge in the matter.

Still skeptical but not completely opposed to the idea, Sheldon wondered what would actually happen if he did read her journal. Would she be angry with him for reading her journal without permission? There was a possibility that she may even be livid with him for doing so, and the thought made him cringe. Would she be relieved that he had read about her feelings, assuming that she had included those, so that she wouldn't have to tell him herself?

He was just about to place the notebook back in its original position when one of the voices in his head spoke to him in one final attempt to get him to read what his girlfriend had written.

_What if she had written about other guys?_

Certainly it was a possibility, was it not? Women were emotional roller coasters and surely they encountered plenty of other men throughout their work days. Sheldon just couldn't see why that was such a big deal.

What if she had written about having an interest in other guys, romantically may I add.

Now that was different. Sheldon could trust Amy, could he not? But what if she had been having second thoughts, and was too afraid to talk to him about them? The thought of Amy reconsidering their relationship status as boyfriend/girlfriend made Sheldon's stomach churn and his knees go weak. He wouldn't let that happen.

He had to know if the voice in his head was right.

So for the second time in less than twenty four hours, Sheldon decided to go through with a plan that wasn't fully thought out and he slowly reached his hand into the drawer and picked the delicate journal up in his hands, running his thumb over the cover as he brought it closer to his face.

Not wanting Amy to catch him, Sheldon quickly spotted his messenger bag sitting neatly on the floor next to the couch and walked over to it. After placing the journal inside of it and putting the bag over his shoulder, he returned to her desk drawer and took out the pad of paper and a pen that he had originally been searching for.

With a somewhat quick pondering session regarding what to put in the note and what not to put, Sheldon decided to just tell her the truth and hope that she would understand before jumping to conclusions. He wouldn't tell her everything though; he didn't want to ruin his plan of course.

Reading the note over once, he found nothing _wrong _with it, per say, so he decided to re-enter Amy's bedroom after he closed the drawer and place the note by her glasses so she wouldn't miss it if she happened to wake up when he was gone.

However, as he stared longingly at the note, he took the pen out of his pocket that he had forgotten to put back in the drawer and quickly scribbled one last thing on it. Once he did that he was satisfied with the note at last.

"_Time to get that food, _" the voices in Sheldon's head chanted as he quietly scurried out of her apartment, eager to get to the coffee shop and possibly read her journal there. Here was far too risky.

#

"I feel like I just slept forever." Amy groaned to no one in particular while moving her arms in a stretching motion. She had woken up in a tangled mess of blankets and absolutely no pillows. "Why am I so tired then?" After having been up for such an extended period of time, she was sure feeling the effects, and boy were they exhausting.

In fact, they were so exhausting that they temporarily distracted her from the events that occurred just hours prior. If it wasn't for that, she most likely would have been confused as to why she had woken up alone. But because her mind was otherwise pre-occupied, it was almost as if this was a normal day for her.

_"What time of day is it?" _she thought as her eyes desperately worked to adjust to the sudden change in lighting as they shot open. Not surprisingly, she lacked the ability to see clearly- she needed her glasses.

Try as she might, Amy had really no idea how she had managed to get her glasses off last night, but just as quickly as she had opened her eyes, her thoughts of last night returned to her mind and she remembered Sheldon coming over late that night. He must have taken them off for her or something. She did remember taking a shower though. Perhaps she took them off then…?

Without a doubt either of them would have put them on top of her dresser because they both knew that that was where she usually kept them. So with a slight yawn, Amy reached her arm over and patted her dresser in an attempt to find her glasses, but what she felt instead puzzled her to no end.

She didn't remember setting a paper on her dresser.

Unfortunately, reading said paper was one thing that she could not do unless she had found her glasses. Clearly this was going to take more than reaching over to find them.

As Amy sat up in her bed rather quickly, the room temperature suddenly increased exponentially while gray spots interfered with her already impaired vision. This wasn't something she was unfamiliar with; she got them all the time. They were what most people referred to as _head rushes. _

Once that was cleared up and Amy felt her heart rate and vision return to normal (or somewhat close to normal), she began her mission of finding her glasses as she stepped out onto her cold floor in bare feet and almost tripped and fell on her face.

To prevent herself from possible injuries, Amy balanced herself by grasping her dresser and, in the process, finding her glasses.

After that whole incident was behind her, Amy decided to sit her glasses on her nose and wrap her shivery body in one of her best plaid robes; taking the note out into her living room with her. Maybe she would find Sheldon out there too.

To her surprise, her boyfriend wasn't sitting in his usual spot on her couch, or in her kitchen preparing a meal for them. She hadn't even heard the shower running. Where on Earth could he have gone?

Deciding to read the note that she currently held in her hand, Amy opened it and was shocked into silence as her eyes studied the words that, without a doubt, Sheldon had written so very very carefully.

And it was all just for her.

** "Amy, while I understand that it is not gentlemanly for a man to leave his lady to wake up alone after a night spent with her, I do have quite the reasonable excuse. You see, I have a surprise for you when I get back. I shant be gone for long, so you have no need to worry. Feel free to freshen up a bit if you wish. **

**-Sheldon. **

**P.S. Since you apparently love to acknowledge your feelings regarding our relationship so very much, I shall do the same. I think you look rather perfect while you're sleeping and I hate how you get night terrors while you sleep. If it brings you comfort, I would like you to know that I love you and I am here for you if you wish to discuss it. And furthermore, I would like to close by stating that yes, I know that you love me as well.**

After waiting so long for those words to be said to her by another man besides her own father, Amy was stunned to find that Sheldon had apparently so easily written them for her, in his first note to her ever. Just because it was so perfect, she read it and re-read it several times before coming up with one main question.

What on Earth had possessed her boyfriend to tell her such a thing? After all, he had stated multiple times how he was against the notion of romantic love.

Little did Amy know, that Sheldon did say he was going to tell the truth in his note.

Before putting the note down, Amy read it over once more and a new question popped into her mind, one that confused her to no end.

How did he know that she loved him too…?

***a/n little big of a cliff hanger… let me know what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 10**

_A Bbt fanfic _

***a/n heey guys, thanks for being patient. Updates might come slightly less frequent now, at least for the time being, because, being the good person I am, I told my friend that I would write her a special fic just for her, but the thing is, it's on an anime show that I've never watched so I have to watch all four seasons in a short amount of time and actually write the fic. Don't worry, I'm still going to update this one for you guys! Thanks for the reviews and all the readers, I love you all! Don't forget to review this chapter and let me know what you think c: It's kind of transition chapter into the things that are going to come; I just needed to buy myself a little more time. I don't know about you, but I feel like this fic needs way more fluff, they're just so afraid to move forward. Don't worry thoe, you won't be disappointed if that's what you're looking for. Sheldon perfectionists, I feel for you, but Idk how much longer he's gunna be in character… Don't say I didn't warn you! **

**Previously…**

… he had stated multiple times how he was against the notion of romantic love.

Little did Amy know, that Sheldon did say he was going to tell the truth in his note.

Before putting the note down, Amy read it over once more and a new question popped into her mind, one that confused her to no end.

How did he know that she loved him too…?

**Currently…**

There was a slight chatter in the air as Sheldon stood in front of a small, well kept counter top and pondered over the menu that was high against the wall. There was no line behind him – for that he was grateful – and the man behind the cash register was being unusually patient with him; stealing glances at him from time to time and smiling lightly.

Sheldon was thankful for the calming atmosphere, although the man's stare was slightly awkward. He shuffled in his spot, tightening his grip on his messenger bag strap, trying to speed up the process of figuring out what best to order for both he and Amy to eat, as apparently the shop did have French toast, but the man cooking it had a pretty… risky… background history.

"Can I get a… box of 6 total French toasts… and… two hot chocolates… medium… to go, please." The French toast just sounded so good, and, being as it was February, he didn't hesitate the opportunity to consume a perfect cup of hot chocolate.

"That's a lotta French toast for such a little dude." The guy behind the counter commented with his crooked side grin, looking oddly childish. Sheldon thought the man was odd, but didn't question it as he nodded and licked his lips before replying to him.

"Well…" he began, searching the man's name tag to figure out what he should call him. "…Kevin, all these French toasts are not solely for me. My girlfriend, she got up at 3 in the morning this morning and was up when I had gotten there, so she over slept this morning and therefore needed breakfast. I was going to cook for her, but this seemed like a better option…"

Kevin stared back at Sheldon with a blank expression on his face before his cheeky grin returned and his bright blue orbs lit up once again.

"Aawweee, Lady troubles." He giggled, causing Sheldon to frown slightly in response. He seemingly hadn't noticed his response, for he began tapping happily on his computer in front of him, his smile never faltering.

"No, you've got it wrong. Things with Amy and I have never been better." Sheldon felt fairly confident, but then the familiar feeling of guilt returned as his hand brushed over the bag that currently held his girlfriend's innermost secrets.

"Ooh, Amy, as in, Amy Farrah… what was her last name?" His attitude was bubbly and he was certainly one of the happiest people that he had ever met. Had he not mentioned Amy, Sheldon would have been slightly repulsed by his actions.

"Her last name is Fowler." He said confidently, standing a little straighter and looking Kevin strait on. Kevin's head bobbed a few times as he bit his lip, looking at Sheldon shyly.

"You don't seem like the kind of person to be… interested… in women." Kevin commented, causing Sheldon to send a confused look his way.

"Whatever do you mean?" His voice was very high pitched and suddenly he felt even more uncomfortable with the current situation. However, Kevin just looked at him and shrugged.

"And how do you know Amy Farrah Fowler?" Sheldon continued, his nervousness seeping through the tone of his voice. Kevin looked at him in amusement, as if he should have known the answer to his own question already.

With a nervous laugh, Kevin replied with "Didn't she tell you? She and I went on a date once, through a dating website." Sheldon was no stranger to the fact that Amy had been on several dates before she had managed to get paired with himself, but he was still astounded as to how the dating site had paired her up with… this guy.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Sheldon inquired, not sure where their conversation was going. He was beginning to wonder when his French toast and hot beverages were ever going to be ready for him to take home.

"Nothing." Kevin replied with yet another giggle. This guy seemed to be in way too good of a mood. "Just, do me a favor, and… treat her right. She's special…" Sheldon merely looked down at him with understanding eyes, taking his words into consideration.

Just as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone, and Sheldon scoffed at Kevin, laughing slightly afterwards.

"Of course I will. I already do." Although, he had to question the validity of that statement. Of course she was special to him, and he did show it sometimes, but did he show it enough?

"Sir, your food is done." Said a tall, slender man dressed in all white, with a husky voice that sent a chill down Sheldon's back. With a little more force than he had intended to, he snatched heavy paper bag out of the chef's hand, and, with one final glance back at Kevin, stormed out of the coffee shop, never looking back as he did so.

Now, as he stood in the middle of a somewhat deserted parking lot, Sheldon wasn't thinking about his conversation with Kevin. He wasn't thinking about how cold the temperature was. He wasn't thinking about keeping their food warm.

He couldn't take his mind off of what he had read in Amy's journal.

Of course, he hadn't read all of it. He didn't have the time for that. He could only waste so much time. But after reading what she had written, did he really need to read more?

***Flash back* **

Journal Entry #73, 2-27-14

Only a little over two months into this New Year and I can already tell how wonderful it's going to be. So much has happened, and in such a little time. And I'm ready to relay it all back to you, Journal.

First of all, and most importantly… Best. Valentines. Day. Ever. I am filled with so much joy, excitement, and pure amazement as I recall the details of this previous event. I remember everything, all the sights, sounds, smells, and, most importantly, all the tastes.

Never in my whole life would I have thought that Valentine's Day could be so… perfect. And I thought it was perfect when Sheldon had made me his emergency contact at work. Boy, how wrong was I.

The best moment of this Valentine's Day ever, was actually not when Sheldon kissed me, although that was exceptionally pleasant and, dare I say, lovely.

No, the best moment of this Valentine's Day was getting to spend it in a vintage train. Not that I love trains as much as Sheldon does. No, I loved it merely because it made him so happy, and it made my heart swell on the inside to see him so happy, even if I hadn't showed it on the outside.

In fact, on the outside, I had expressed so much irritation, so much frustration, so much anger, that it all masked my feelings of happiness and contentment. Bernadette had sensed my irritation, even Howard had. However, the one person who I actually wanted to sense my irritation was completely clueless.

So clueless, that I had to call him out on it for him to even acknowledge the way that he had been making me feel. And, to say the least, Sheldon was most likely just as irritated as I was, stating that he was having a good time, like I wanted, and that I shouldn't be angry about anything.

At first, I'll admit to having been slightly shocked that Sheldon would have said such a thing to me. But I did tell him that we would both enjoy the trip, and if he was enjoying it, then I was.

However, I hadn't gotten a chance to tell him, as he started spitting out all this nonsense about romance, effectively giving me all the 'romance' I so apparently wanted.

It started out with him grabbing my wine glass. I think I was more startled about the fact that he hadn't run away to gargle his mouth with disinfectant after he had drunk from my glass. Initially, I thought that perhaps he hadn't noticed. But he's Sheldon Cooper, he notices everything. And apparently, he now willingly drinks from my glass… that contained alcohol.

After that, he had briefly made a choking noise and quickly put the glass back down on the table. No surprise there. I think he really needs to learn how to loosen up a bit.

Back to the point, once the whole wine thing was over with, Sheldon stated that it was romantic to "gaze into each other's eyes" as he quickly placed his head mere inches from mine and stared at me with wide eyes, showing me his irritation.

I rolled my eyes at him in response and tried to get him to stop, but he cut me off by telling me that I blinked and that he won the game. That was the most stupid thing I think I have ever heard him say.

But then, he decided to kiss me. Of course, he had stated it first; as apparently, kissing was "romantic" as well. Then, before I even had time to process anything, he had lunged at me and connected is lips with mine, staying as far away from me as possible.

That had to be one of the weirdest ways to have been kissed before, that I know of. However, the longer his lips stayed against mine, the closer he inched forward to me, until he had his body pressed up against mine, his hand resting on my hips. Sometime during this whole process, I had raised my arm, unsure of where to put it, and so it ended up getting pressed into my own body by his. That was actually the only thing I could focus on. That kiss had made my mind literally go blank. All I could feel was him so close to me, sharing such an intimate act with me.

I have to admit though; Sheldon is a really amazing kisser. The way he deepened the kiss, not-so-shyly moving his lips against mine. There was so much… passion, in that kiss. So much… pent-up energy. It made me want to dance all around and finally tell the world that I had finally had my first kiss initiated by a one Sheldon Cooper.

Although I am not sure as of how long the kiss had lasted, I do remember Sheldon pulling away slowly from me, but keeping in close proximity of me with his hand still on my waist. After a moment, however, his hand had dropped from its hold on my waist and he backed up slightly, and I watched as he swallowed. I love his Adam's apple.

I could have sworn that I saw his eyes dart down to my lips a few times, and his pupils definitely were dilated, a sign of sexual attraction that made my heart race. I'm almost certain that mine were the same. And I know for a fact that my eyes had dropped to his lips several times as well.

As if the moment couldn't have gotten any better, Sheldon shattered the silence by suggesting that I go to the engine room with him to learn how to bring the train through a crossing. I would never have thought that he would want to share this passion of his with me, seeing as how I knew absolutely nothing about it. However, that didn't change the fact that he wanted me to come with him, and so I agreed, ecstatic that I was finally getting to spend so much time with him.

And I was definitely glad that his friend hadn't come along.

And so, after all of this had happened, I really have one conclusion to make.

I am in love, with Sheldon Cooper.

All the signs show it, the attraction, the understanding, the compatibility, everything. I am so sure of these feelings, and it over joys me to think that after all these years I have finally found something with living for. I would literally do anything for Sheldon.

However, with this new information in mind, I have one rule that I must keep, at least for the time being.

Sheldon cannot know.

I can't even imagine how he would react if I ever told him. I always thought that he would probably just go lock himself away somewhere and never speak to me again. However, if that did happen, I wouldn't regret any of the decisions we've made as a couple. If backing out is what makes him feel comfortable again, I'm willing to do that for him. I swear, he's going to be the death of me. I speak in sarcasm of course.

And now, as I allow myself to slip into the peaceful bliss that is sleep, I would like to conclude this entry by stating that I don't intend on revealing any of this information, even at girl's night. Until next time~

***End of flash back* **

After having read that, Sheldon was unsure as to where they both went from here. Does he address the situation? Does he completely ignore it and attempt to sneak her journal back into her drawer?

Well, he had the whole walk back to her apartment to think about it.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 11**

A Bbt Fanfic

***a/n hey guys, sorry for the wait :/ I don't think I've ever been this busy. Anyways, it was pretty interesting to hear your thoughts about the last chapter, and for the record, the reason why I chose Sheldon to want French Toast was because I was craving it… and hot chocolate xD Which, oddly enough, I never ate any. But the point is, I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, and there's more Shamy fluff to come. I love all your reviews and thank you for the ones who just view it, you're all my inspiration. Let me know what you think of the chapter in the reviews!**

**Previously…**

Sheldon was unsure as to where they both went from here. Does he address the situation? Does he completely ignore it and attempt to sneak her journal back into her drawer?

Well, he had the whole walk back to her apartment to think about it.

**Currently…**

By the time that Sheldon had made his way back to Amy's apartment complex, none of his problems had been solved and, on top of that, the French toast was almost cold. As it was, he was already practically snuggling the bag inside of his jacket, trying to keep their meal heated. The things he did for this woman.

The final steps up the staircase had been the final time for Sheldon to go over his plan for how things would go when he joined Amy back in her apartment. Of course, he had already thought about it several times beforehand, having nothing else to do as he walked along the sidewalk. The time to put his plan into action was drawing nearer and nearer with each passing moment.

However, before he even got to her landing, a door being opened distracted him as he nearly jolted out of his skin. Instead, he darted back down the stairs, stopping when he reached the complex entrance.

Then came Amy, not in much of a hurry, just kind of wandering down the flights of stairs with a dreamy expression on her face.

He couldn't hide forever, especially when he was in plain sight. And that was how she found him, standing casually by the two giant double doors; arms crossed with one of his hands clutching onto a heaping paper bag of something that certainly smelled delicious.

"Sheldon?" He didn't even think that someone's expression could change that quickly, from one of such haziness and contentment to one of innocent surprise and shock. Almost abruptly, he watched as her usually bright green orbs darkened and her soft lips curved themselves up into the half-smile that he loved.

"Amy." He returned with a nod, his own lips displaying a small smile that didn't even match hers in significance.

"What are you doing down here? I assumed that you'd still be gone. Judging from your note, whatever it was that you had to do was pretty secret since you didn't want to tell me." At the mention of the note he had written, Sheldon blushed and tried to hide it by biting his lip gently and casting his gaze downward.

"So, you uh… you read that… alright. I just, uhm… got back from uh… the place where we first met…" A glass of water was surely something could use at that moment. He already felt how his face had instantly started burning and it was only increasing. He could only hope that she didn't wish to discuss it.

"You did?" She asked, seemingly oblivious to his awkwardness regarding the topic. "Out of all the places you could have gone, why did you choose there?" her tone didn't sound condescending, she didn't sound like she was mocking him. General curiosity seemed to seep out of her words with such ease that gave him a sense of calmness.

"Yes, I did." And apparently, she had even given him some of her confidence, too. After raising his gaze to look into her eyes straight-on, Sheldon sent Amy another special one of his small smiles and hugged the sac of French toast slightly closer to his body and increasing his grip on it in the process.

"What do you have in the bag?" she inquired after watching him shuffle in his spot in order to get a better grip on the huge bag he was holding. He swallowed, suddenly feeling very hot. Surely she would like his surprise. It was very thoughtful, for him.

Unless she was mad at him for taking her journal.

That certainly was a possibility. One that he didn't wish to mull over any longer. So, after clearing his throat, he inched a little closer to her and decided to answer her question.

"I'd rather talk about this up in your apartment, assuming that you haven't eaten anything yet." Her look of surprise was masked with a look of pleasure and… admiration? Adoration? Devotion? He couldn't tell which it was, but he knew it was one of those things.

"You got me breakfast?" Again, here Amy was, standing before Sheldon and sounding nearly breathless. What was with this woman? Was walking down the stairs really that much of an exercise for her?

"Us. I got **us** breakfast. In case you have forgotten, I am also a human being, for now at least, and therefore I must eat too. With that said, you are correct though. I did get you breakfast. I thought we could share it over a cup of tea." She didn't even seem bothered when he had corrected her. She really was something different. Something… fascinating.

"Alright, Sheldon. You go up and get everything set up. I just came down here to get my mail." This was it, now was the time to put his plan into action. It was now or never. So with a small nod, he slipped away from Amy's view and briefly watched her walk away before he sprinted up the staircase once more and flung her apartment door open, rushing inside and throwing the door closed behind him.

After setting the bag of French toast on the counter, Sheldon tore his messenger bag off of his shoulder and pulled out Amy's journal from it. As quickly as he could, he strode over to her drawer and replaced the journal back into its previous position. With one last look, he gently closed the drawer, just in time to see Amy standing in the door way, a slight frown on her face.

Drat.

"I knew it." She muttered, although he could still hear her. Of course this would have upset her. This woman was in an emotional roller coaster constantly.

"Uhm… the French toast… is, uh… getting c-cold…" he said while pointing a shaky finger in the bag's direction. He watched as his girlfriend's lips parted and a sigh escaped from her mouth. She made no attempt to move, however, and Sheldon found himself at a cross road. What would she expect him to do? Apologize? Say I love you far more than he cared for? Would she be mad? Disappointed? Sad? What would happen if their food got cold?

"Alright, let it get cold." He hadn't heard her emotionless monotone that plain in a long time. There was absolutely no emotion in her tone of voice, but her words implied that she didn't care if their food eventually lost all its heat.

"But Amy… we have to eat it now… it's already far past breakfast time…" With his whining tone, Sheldon desperately tried to get Amy to focus her mind elsewhere so he could have some time to think of a way to explain things.

"And we can eat it." He breathed a sigh of relief at her words, relaxing his shoulders instantly.

"Oh good." And with that, Sheldon moved over to the counter to begin preparing their meal, but his actions were interrupted as the words that Amy sent into the air stopped him dead in his tracks.

"As soon as you answer this one question for me." Good Lord, what could she possibly be asking of him now? He had stayed the night the previous night, and even gotten her breakfast. What more could she want?

"That would depend on the question asked… but alright, give it a go, but be fast. The French toast is getting colder as we speak." His hesitance to accepting Amy's terms was definitely showing from the way he avoided eye contact and fiddled with his thumbs.

However, as he looked back towards Amy, he witnessed her slowly shake her head and, with a small smile, step into the room finally and close the door behind her. What was with her that made all of her behavior seem so… confusing?

"Never mind, Sheldon, let's just eat this lovely meal that you ordered for us." Surely Amy was familiar with his closure issue, she had, in fact, attempted to help him one time, but to no avail. Didn't she know not to tell someone with closure issues something but then say never mind?

"Now Amy," he started, shaking his own head slightly. He wasn't facing her, but his back wasn't to her either. Through the corner of his eye he watched as she stepped forward once more with a look of confusion displayed across her delicate features. "You can tell me. I want to know, come on, and ask me."

This is not a plea, he kept telling himself, afraid that Amy would think that he was begging for her to ask him a simple question. Why was he insisting anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be relieved that she had dropped the topic?

"Nothing, Sheldon, it's fine." Was her reply as she nervously laughed and moved to go retrieve her kettle off the stove and fill it.

"Hey, wait," he told her in return, gently laying his hand on her arm. "Just what are you doing?"

After sending him a confused look, Amy swallowed and tried not to focus too much on that fact that Sheldon was willingly touching her, but when she finally found her voice, it was trembling with all her nervousness.

"I'm uh.. making tea…" Why was she doing that? Wasn't he supposed to be doing that for her?

"No you're not, little lady. You let me take care of that." Sheldon commanded in a smooth tone as he tore the kettle away from her grasp. She really wasn't holding onto it very tightly.

"Uhm… okay…" Amy complied, not sure what she was suppose to do at that moment.

"Now, go on. What was it that you wanted to ask me?" he certainly wasn't going to let her off the hook, he was going to get closure whether she liked it or not.

"Fine." Amy said before pursing her lips and briefly watching Sheldon pull two slices of French toast out of the bag and onto a paper plate. "I was just going to ask you why you took my journal." After a pause, she continued again, only a little louder and more confident. "I know you took it, Sheldon. There's no point in trying to hide it. I'm not mad at you, all I want to know is why you took it."

Sheldon paused in the mist of all his actions and stared blankly back at her, only one thing running through his mind: So she _wasn't _mad at him.

"Uhm… I'm sorry, what was the question again?" He asked Amy after remaining silent for quite some time. He saw her eye him skeptically, and he knew then and there that she had seen through him; that she knew that he knew the question, he just wasn't comfortable answering it.

"Don't play clueless with me, Sheldon." Amy ordered, stepping closer to him, yet again.

Swallowing, Sheldon tried to think of something that would get him out of telling Amy just why he had taken her journal. The way he saw it, there was no other way.

Unless…

No, he couldn't. He wasn't just going to kiss Amy in order to get out of answering one of her questions. Surely that wouldn't work. Wouldn't she just continue to pry for the answer after he had kissed her anyway? What was the point in that?

But he did state that he loved her.

And kissing was something that she wanted. Surely, a man in love could give his woman at least _something_that she wanted, besides the necessary things like food.

Perhaps he could do this.

So, with a quiet sigh, he looked Amy strait in the eyes and willed himself not to break eye contact, otherwise he would certainly loose all this courage that seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"Amy… I believe… I would like, to… propose something." Uttering those words made Sheldon think back to the time when he had officially asked her to be his girlfriend. That was nearly 4 years ago, and since then, he has gotten closer to her than he has even been with anyone else. And the feeling… it didn't scare him as much as he thought it would.

"Sheldon, if you don't want to answer it, I already told you it's-" swiftly, Sheldon had cut Amy off in mid sentence by abandoning his task and quickly closing the gap between them; pressing his lips against hers. He certainly didn't kiss her as softly as when he had kissed her on their train ride which now seemed like forever ago, but he didn't kiss her as hard as when Leonard had kissed Penny on Valentine's Day that one year.

And when he was pretty sure he had made his point, he was prepared to pull away when he felt Amy's lips moving back against his, a sensation that he had never felt before, and it was nothing short of fascinating.

Not one coherent thought could enter Sheldon's mind as he continued to kiss his girlfriend, expressing all the passion that he had been holding back for so many months now.

Then, as if things couldn't get even more amazing, a bold step was actually taken with Sheldon slowly running a tongue over Amy's bottom lip and gently sucking on it, similar to what he had done on the train, except now, Amy was actually kissing him while he did so, making the experience that much more wonderful.

Deciding to go where he had never gone before, Sheldon tentatively slipped his tongue fully into Amy's mouth, neither cringing nor jumping with joy at the new sensation. He wasn't sure how much he actually liked this one, that is, until a quiet moan escaped from Amy's mouth despite the fact that her lips were still interlocked with his.

That was what made the sensation so pleasant. So… perfect.

Still, even with this in mind, Sheldon didn't want to go too far. He had far past melting into the kiss, leaving his body pressed into Amy's with his hand on her waist for her support; his other tangled in her hair. Somewhere along the way, she had placed her hands around her neck and ended up deepening the kiss herself, much to his surprise.

And then the room started spinning.

This was all too much. It was all getting out of hand too fast. He needed control, he needed planning, he needed order. No, he didn't just need it, he _**craved **_it. And that was what made Sheldon the first one to pull away from their kiss; his breathing shallow and his whole face red, even the tips of his ears.

Amy, on the other hand, had never looked so… perfect. Her hair was slightly askew, her eyes were half- opened, and that little half smile from before plagued her mouth once again, making Sheldon's heart rate increase.

Why on Earth had he stopped kissing her?

For the second time since returning to his girlfriend's apartment, Sheldon leaned back into Amy, capturing her lips once again and kissing her with more fervor, more passion, more intensity, than ever before.

This was certainly a kiss to remember.

And as Sheldon did nothing more than melt back into kissing and embrace Amy, all of their previous questions and concerns had disappeared, all but one.

Why had they waited so long to do this?


	12. Chapter 12

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 12**

_A Bbt Fanfic _

***a/n Hey guys! So, I've been told that my description of Sheldon kissing Amy in the previous chapter was rather enjoyable, to paraphrase the wording used. I'm so glad you guys liked it, that topic is something I've been mulling over for a long, long time and I honestly cannot say how ready I am for this second Sik coming in just under a week. If this next kiss is anything like the previous one, I think I might die (figuratively speaking) and if it's any better, who knows? I also wanted to tell you that this chapter actually involves a little more of the characters besides Shamy, but only minimal reactions and things like that. This story is still mainly based on Sheldon and Amy as a couple, and I wouldn't want it any other way. But, enough about that, I just thought I'd tell you guys how much I love every single one of you who read this story, and I applaud you for following it all the way up until now. Big thanks to those who have reviewed, you guys help me a lot with all the positive feedback, absolutely love it! I guess there's nothing more to say now except I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Reviews are always helpful.~**

**Previously…**

For the second time since returning to his girlfriend's apartment, Sheldon leaned back into Amy, capturing her lips once again and kissing her with more fervor, more passion, and more intensity, than ever before.

This was certainly a kiss to remember.

And as Sheldon did nothing more than melt back into kissing and embracing Amy, all of their previous questions and concerns had disappeared, all but one.

Why had they waited so long to do this?

**Currently… **

So many things had changed and progressed over the course of one week, and Leonard moving out just added to all the chaos.

When Leonard had broken the news to their group of friends, it certainly wasn't something that Sheldon had been ready for, not even in the slightest. Usually every one of their friends tended to catch bits and pieces of things going on in each other's lives, so nothing was really a surprise anymore. Apparently this was not the case.

He probably should have expected the news to come sooner or later. He may be oblivious to many different aspects of human relationships, but a voice in the back of his head kept telling him that Leonard most likely was not going to want to live with him forever, especially when he had the option of living with the gorgeous blonde from across the hall.

Still, that didn't ease the clenching and unclenching of his chest as he listened to his best friend and roommate for nearly ten years deliver his most recent news with happy glances at everyone except him.

There was nothing he could say, nothing he wanted to say. What was there to say, after your best friend for so many years had decided to leave you for a blonde woman with nary an idea of what quantum mechanics entailed?

Nothing he could have done would have stopped the conversation that happened between him and Amy once everyone had left his apartment for the night.

***Flash Back* **

"Amy, aren't you coming?" a concerned Penny asked her friend as she was half way out the door. Evidently, there were rumors regarding yet another girls' night once Leonard had left to go pick up his mother from the airport. While Sheldon was initially ecstatic about being able to spend time in the presence of one of the smartest minds that he had come to know, an apprehensive feeling had settled its way into his head; making the room spin as it intensified.

Amy, who, at the time, was standing in an open area somewhere in between the leather couch and the door that her Bestie was already half-way out of, turned her head from both of her friends, as if mentally deciding whether she was going to stay with her boyfriend or go with Penny.

It was her third time looking back at Sheldon that Amy noticed his expression shift – ever so slightly – to one that was actually different than his emotionless expression that he held all too much when he was around his friends.

And with Amy looking at him, Sheldon saw something shift on her expression too, and it was then that he knew that she had broken him.

She finally did it.

She had finally chipped away at his walls enough to see what was really inside. No more excuses, no more of his feigned laughter. There was no longer a need to hide behind the dark curtain that was reality. No more games, no more playing around. This was it.

Amy, as expected, had politely turned down Penny's offer with nothing more than a consoling embrace and a promise to follow through with next time's plans. Why Penny had been so upset, he had no clue.

That was how Sheldon found himself engulfed in a swirl of emotions that he found he had absolutely no control over. For no apparent reason what so ever, he had gone from feeling deeply upset and rather disturbed when Leonard had been giving his news, to disappointed and completely desolate when he had seen Amy contemplating whether to leave him or stay; as if just the thought of her leaving him had planted a seed of terror within him that only grew with each time that she failed to speak her comforting words to him.

But then, as if it were an everyday thing, his feelings had been altered, yet again, to those of pure joy and contentment when he realized that Amy didn't intend to leave him. The feeling had caused his shoulders to instantly relax and a breath of relief flooded out of his lips.

This was something that decided to leave just as soon as it came. In a moment's time, Sheldon's feeling of contentment and relief had somehow vanished, leaving a vague sign of restlessness and nervousness displayed in his twitchy eyes and fiddling hands.

If Sheldon had been born a girl, he would have easily blamed his changing emotions on his menses, but as this was not the case, he really didn't have an explanation. There was no time to mull over this, no time for testing or analysis of data. This was the real deal, and Sheldon wasn't entirely sure that he could handle such a task.

And this would be true, had there not been a light in the mist of his darkness. A glimpse into a perfect universe, a source of hope that promised a brighter future, one in which he was forever and always joined in companionship with one Amy Farrah Fowler.

It all seemed to make sense with a single touch.

A comforting effect seemed to radiate off of the brunette sitting next to him as she had her hand carefully placed on his knee. Her finger tips grazed gently against his pant leg, and her eyes had been observing his face with such simplicity, such softness, and such concern that was sincerely meant to make Sheldon see the bigger picture; one that proved it was okay to express his feelings, one where it proved that someone finally understood.

Could he really do it?

In the end, he decided that yes, yes he could.

***end of flashback* **

Sheldon could have rolled his eyes, he could have said 'I told you so' when he found out what troubles Leonard had had while looking for a house with Penny. He didn't necessarily believe in a deity, but if he had, he would have thought that he or she simply didn't want Leonard and Penny to move out. And to be honest, neither did he.

But he couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it.

Despite everything that happened, Leonard was still one of Sheldon's best friends, and he couldn't do that to him. He couldn't blame him for falling in love; he couldn't blame him for wanting his lady to be happy.

After all, if he did that, he would be ignoring the fact that he felt the same way as him, and that still wouldn't change anything.

Not that he necessarily wanted more change.

Even more so, it was impossible to stop his brain from trying to wrap itself around the situation and make sense of it. He should've cancelled date night when Amy had suggested it, knowing that he was in deep distress and would probably need the time to mull over possible responses to the new changes.

No, he had insisted they carry on with their plans. He would not miss date night because of one simple thing that he had absolutely no control over. Amy didn't deserve that.

That was what ended up convincing Sheldon to hold Amy's hand during their movie later that night, causing a quiet gasp to slip from her mouth. She always fascinated him with her responses to certain stimuli. He never would have thought that he could make someone so happy.

Why they were both so surprised by his actions, he did not know. It was simple biology, a somewhat unique response to a certain stimuli. It made them no different than anyone else. And yet, here they were, pondering over whether or not to act upon these reactions, and sneaking glances at each other through the corners of their eyes while the movie playing illuminated their cheek bones with a soft, blue light similar to the blue of Sheldon's eyes.

In the end, they were both animals, the inevitable was bound to come sometime. But that time was not now.

"Amy," Sheldon acknowledged, keeping his gaze glued to the television screen. His voice seemed small and insignificant to the handsome prince's in the movie they were currently watching. It sent a shudder down his back just thinking about it.

"Yes," she asked as her breath hitched in her throat. Something was different about his tone. It sounded huskier than usual. Not that she minded…

"Please, refrain from staring at me for much longer and refocus your attention to the movie at hand." Though he couldn't see it, Sheldon felt Amy move away from him slightly and cross her arms. He could almost feel her glare pierce him in the side of his face like a dagger.

"And Sheldon?" she asked in return, her glare not getting any softer as her words soared through the air. After swallowing, he had briefly turned to lock eyes with her, hesitantly holding her gaze for a moment before dropping it, although he still faced her.

"That statement applies to you as well." Judging from the surprised look on his face, Amy guessed that her words had shocked him to some extent. She smirked inwardly, secretly amused that she knew that he hadn't been able focus on the movie at all with her sitting so close to him.

"What do you mean, Amy? I've been paying attention to this move the whole time." Even he couldn't hide the fact that his eye had twitched slightly, and he desperately avoided eye contact with her, clearly embarrassed about his lack of attention to their chosen movie.

"Alright, Sheldon. If you have been, in fact, 'paying attention to the movie,' then what is the main character's name?" The air quotations that Amy had used when quoting Sheldon had only added emphasis to her words, and he swallowed yet again and felt his face burn as a blush plagued his cheeks.

"Uhm… Jane…" This time it wasn't hard to miss Amy's glare as he had raised his gaze to meet hers momentarily, just in time to see it happen. Quickly, he averted his gaze back to the movie.

"Lucky guess." He heard her mumble under her breath before she, too, had turned her attention back to the movie.

By that time, their movie was well over half over, and the first quarter had been spent with Sheldon mulling over how Leonard moving out was going to affect everything that he had worked so hard towards perfecting for these past ten or so years.

The other half was spent with thoughts of Amy spiraling through his mind. Such innocent images of her smiling her crooked smile at him, making his heart rate increase. Images of her always being by his side, whether he had treated her well or not. She would always be there. She was Amy, and she was meant for him.

"What about you?" Sheldon asked, seemingly out of mid air. Amy was startled slightly, jumping a little before tearing her focus off of the movie and back onto her boyfriend.

"What about me, what?" came her reply, her confusion seeping through her voice.

"Do you know the other main characters name?" Something told him that she had already seen that movie, but he thought he'd ask her anyway, seeing as how he didn't even know himself.

"I… no… I don't… It's been years since I've seen this movie…" It was her turn to blush now and avoid eye contact, and it only took a moment before she completely took her attention away from the movie and turned fully towards Sheldon, studying his expression intently.

"Sheldon…" she started after a moment, her voice soft and quiet. "I believe it is my turn to propose something…"


	13. Chapter 13

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 13**

_A Bbt Fanfic _

***A/n Whoops guys, sorry for the last chapter spoiler thingy, I never thought people read these author's notes! I'm so sorry if you wanted to remain spoiler free :/ but, we were all gunna find out at one point. I can promise you one thing though, I don't know any spoilers for any other episodes, so you're good from here on out. If I ever read any, I promise won't hear them from me! Anyways, last chapter, I just couldn't imagine Amy ditching Sheldon after such a change occurred, but I thought it was necessary to include that so the rest of the story falls into place. Just a side note for this chapter, I actually had to Google some things about some stuff in this chapter, so everything is totally realistic and accurate, except the fact that none of this happened in the show, if that makes sense. Also, I wanted to thank you guys for reading this story, I've had almost 6 thousand views, and that makes me happy that so many people have read this. I also appreciate all the reviews, thank you guys so much c: I hope you like this chapter too. Feel free to review!~ **

**Previously…**

"I… no… I don't… It's been years since I've seen this movie…" It was her turn to blush now and avoid eye contact, and it only took a moment before she completely took her attention away from the movie and turned fully towards Sheldon, studying his expression intently.

"Sheldon…" she started after a moment, her voice soft and quiet. "I believe it is my turn to propose something…"

**Currently…**

"Go ahead, but I'll most likely deny it." Sheldon said casually, reaching over to grab the remote on the coffee table to pause the movie that neither of them were watching.

Before he could grab onto the remote though, Amy's fingertips were placed onto his arm and she was sitting on the edge of her seat. Ignoring the movie completely now, Sheldon withdrew his hand and placed it back by his side, sitting back slightly.

"You don't know that you'll deny it." Amy tried to reason with him, using a steady and emotionless voice. "For all you know, I could propose for us to watch a different movie." With that final sentence, she, too, took her hand away from where it had been on Sheldon's arm and retracted it slowly, letting it sit against her knee and she straitened her posture ever so slightly.

"Really?" Sheldon asked in disbelief, his shoulders relaxing and a slight smile forming on his lips. "Thank you so much, you're the best." From what everyone had told him, once you give a compliment, the person receiving the compliment usually smiles and is happy. Amy, however, was not happy. Her lips were captured in a frown that wiped Sheldon's own smile off his face and he found himself staring back at her in confusion.

"Sheldon, that's not what I was going to propose. That was just an example." Amy's exasperation found its way in her tone as she spoke, but she doubted that Sheldon would notice.

She was right, he didn't notice.

"Well how am I supposed to know what you were going to propose?" Now he just sounded childish. Were they really arguing over this?

"Sheldon, maybe if you let me finish, then you'd know what I was going to propose."

Apparently so.

"Very well, you have my full attention." He conceded with a hand gesture towards her, setting his hands in his lap once more and clasping them together. He was still skeptical about the whole thing, but at least he was listening.

"Thank you Sheldon," Amy prided, giving him a small smile of victory before continuing. "As I was saying, I would like to propose something, but before I do that, I believe some background knowledge is required."

The concentrated look he once held on his face was replaced with a smile full of humor as he tried his best not to laugh his breathy chuckle at his girlfriend's words. He did, however, scoff at her and gave her a small look of pity, one that she wasn't all too familiar with.

"Amy, I have background knowledge regarding everything. I doubt I need any of that nonsense." All he could do was stare at Amy when she smirked at him, inching slightly closer to him. What on Earth was she doing?

"Is that so, Dr. Cooper?" Sheldon was no liar, but even he didn't want to admit to himself that a shiver went up his spine every time she decided to call him by his professional name. The experience was almost… exhilarating.

After getting his heart rate to calm down a bit, he responded with a small nod as he licked his lips, suddenly feeling very thirsty.

"So I suppose you know what I did last week Saturday while you were doing your laundry." Immediately, a look of terror passed over Sheldon's face as he gasped and brought a hand to cover his mouth before he decidedly pointed a finger towards her.

"So you were the one who tampered with the thermostat in my apartment! I knew Leonard didn't do it." Sheldon was so busy feeling annoyed with Amy that he missed the puzzled look that passed over her features before vanishing completely.

"Sheldon, I didn't tamper with your thermostat," Amy reassured him, taking a deep breath and remaining calm. She watched as his face softened and an almost dreamy smile found its way onto his lips, causing her to smile in return.

"You're right, I should've known. When would you ever do something like that to me?" Sheldon told her, relieved that she hadn't been the one who had changed his environment so drastically with something as simple as temperature. He didn't want to have to punish her again…

"Don't worry; I will never do anything like that to you." Amy said with a soft voice and a nod. The dreamy look on Sheldon's face faded slowly, leaving a ghost of a smile that lingered on his lips. Returning her nod with one of his own, Sheldon cleared his throat before responding.

"Noted. Now, what was it that you were saying?" while he waited for Amy to collect all her thoughts, he reached back out to the coffee table and picked up the remote, quickly and swiftly muting the volume so they wouldn't be as distracted. It wasn't like he wouldn't still be distracted by those soft lips of hers…

"I take it you don't know what I did during Laundry Night?" she asked him with a chuckle, looking him strait on. Sheldon looked back at her with a blank look on his face, clearly not following her logic.

"How would I know? I was doing laundry." He stated it so simply, as if everyone in the world should know that. Continuing to stare blankly back at her, Sheldon anticipated the answer that was waiting on his girlfriend's lips. What would she say next?

"Of course. What was I thinking?" Amy replied sarcastically, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him. Fortunately for her, the sarcasm flew completely over Sheldon's head, leaving him to continually stare at her with pleading eyes. He looked so cute sometimes.

After a pause, Sheldon blurted out, "Well, what did you do?" Little did he know how incredible this whole thing was going to be for him. Amy could picture it right there, Sheldon practically bouncing in his seat as she revealed the news, a grin spread from ear to ear on his face. He behaved so much like a child sometimes. Not that she minded, however.

"Well, during laundry night, I decided to do a little perusing at various stores, and I found you a collection of 73 extremely rare, mint condition comic books, consisting of The Flash, Batman, The Hulk, and Spider Man." What did this have to do with anything? Sheldon initially thought before sending Amy a skeptical look and biting his lip gently.

"How rare?" he questioned, eyeing her cautiously. This could potentially be something good for him; he only hoped that she wasn't trying to 'butter him up' with gifts so he would comply with what she proposed.

"Rare as in there are only 3 sets on the entire planet." How on Earth did she manage to get such a rare find? The room started to spin for him as he prayed to a deity that he didn't believe in that what he was experiencing at that moment wasn't a dream.

"Oh my." It was Sheldon's turn to be breathless as he aimlessly stared back at Amy, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around her in a thankful embrace. They weren't hippies after all. "I wasn't expecting this." And he was being truthful. This whole thing certainly caught him off guard.

"Wait, it gets better." She told him with a grin. How much better could this get? Still, despite his thoughts, he reciprocated her grin and moved to the edge of his seat, anxiously waiting for what Amy claimed to be better than 73 extremely rare, mint condition comic books.

"I have arranged, to have them all signed, with a personal note, from all 3 of the writers, on a fully functioning vintage train similar to the one we rode on for Valentine's day, except this time, we'll be heading to Texas so we can spend a whole week with your MeeMaw." 'Dear Lord, how did this woman manage all of this?' Sheldon thought with astonishment.

"You mean to tell me, that I get to meet Robert Kanigher, and Bill Finger, as well as Stan Lee for the second time, and I get all these comics sighed with a personal note, while we're on another fully functioning vintage train, but this time we get to go visit MeeMaw?" Sheldon asked slowly, attempting to take it all in.

"Exactly." Amy said with a smile, watching as Sheldon's eyes lit up and, just as she had expected, he began bouncing in his seat with a grin from ear to ear. This went on for a moment before he suddenly froze, and all the happiness drained from his face as his shoulders slumped and he leaned back in his seat.

"This is all very kind of you," the miserable tone dripping from Sheldon's words made Amy's heart break. What could possibly be wrong with what she had done? She was so sure that he would love it. "But I can't go." He finished, keeping his eyes glued to an empty spot on the couch.

"But why not?" she questioned, desperately trying to think of a way to make him feel better. She absolutely hated when he was so upset. She could only imagine what was going through his mind at that moment.

"You don't know, Amy? Oh, you poor kid." Sheldon told her with a sympathetic frown, or at least as sympathetic as you could get from him. "I have a restraining order against Stan Lee, ergo, I can't go with you. I'm not allowed within a certain distance of him. It's quite disappointing when you think about it, he could actually learn a lot from me."

A gloomy feeling hung in the air as Sheldon's chest rose and fell with every deep breath he took. He was straining to control his feelings at the moment, determined that he wouldn't break down in front of his girlfriend. 'Not today,' he thought.

"No you don't." Amy replied with the half-smile that made Sheldon's heart skip a beat despite all the chaos that was going on in his body and all the negative emotions he was experiencing.

"What do you mean?" he asked her slowly, focusing on keeping his breathing under control. Amy could practically see the gears turning in his head. Surely this would be a good thing for him in the end. He just had to be patient.

"What I mean is," she said confidently, placing a hand on Sheldon's knee. That caused him to look up at her, and that's when she noticed the small tear that had formed in the corner of his left eye. Psychologically, that single tear showed all his pain and she knew it. "I got Stan Lee to nullify his restraining order against you."

His jaw literally dropped as he listened to her words.

"Wow," Sheldon breathed, his heart beating furiously inside his chest. "Looks like I'm going on another fully functioning vintage train with my girlfriend and 3 of my beloved comic book writers all the way to Texas to see MeeMaw."

When he put it like that, it sounded all the more unbelievable.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 14**

_A Bbt Fanfic _

***a/n Hey guys, I'm back after a short intermission, having done none of the things that I stopped writing in order to do. I've just been far too distracted about the Shamy! I'm currently reading The Proposal Reaction by NerdForestGirl, the second fic in a series of three fics. It's so amazing, I love it so much. If you happen to be reading this, NerdForestGirl, just know that I love your story to pieces! Anyways, thank you all for the positive reviews, I love them all c: I hope you enjoy this chapter, feel free to review if you'd like~**

**Previously…**

"Wow," Sheldon breathed, his heart beating furiously inside his chest. "Looks like I'm going on another fully functioning vintage train with my girlfriend and 3 of my beloved comic book writers all the way to Texas to see MeeMaw."

When he put it like that, it sounded all the more unbelievable.

**Currently…**

As time went on, the proposal that Amy had made seemed very much like a dream to Sheldon. His week had tumbled by him and it was now Friday. They would be leaving soon for their trip. There was no way she could have pulled this off, but if she did, then she was a miracle worker.

Still, even as Amy's car came into view from his spot on the curb, Sheldon was having an increasingly difficult time wrapping his mind around such a thing. If this was for real, he owed Amy.

**Big time.**

"Hewo, Coowpa," Sheldon groaned out loud when he heard an all-too familiar voice come up from behind him before Amy had even parked yet. He would have to deal with his colleague for at least another three minutes or so.

"What do you want, Kripke?" Sheldon muttered in response, keeping his gaze towards the parking lot and his back to the person he was conversing with. Suddenly, Kripke appeared by his side, and through the corner of his eye, Sheldon watched as he through his hands in the air; attempting to be offended. Sheldon couldn't tell whether or not he actually felt offended, but he didn't care anyway.

"Woah, Coowpa, when did you become so distant?" Kripke asked, towering over Sheldon with a smirk dancing across his lips. He had a certain lisp in his voice that made everyone in the university go mad.

"When did you care so much about my life?" Sheldon shot back, his irritation clearly showing in his tone of voice. Still, he kept his back to the university and his gaze on the parking lot, despite the fact that one of his enemies was sitting at his side.

"What awe you doing owt hewe anyway?" Kripke questioned, giving Sheldon a stare down that made him want to wiggle in his spot. Still, Sheldon had dealt with plenty of bullies in his childhood, so he kept a straight face and attempted to even his breathing levels.

"I'm waiting for my girlfriend," Sheldon replied to Kripke in a simple tone; his eyes beginning to wander a bit. He noticed that the sky had gotten considerably darker than it had been just hours previous, despite the fact that it was only just after three in the afternoon. The air had also chilled slightly, enough to make him want to wrap his light jacket around himself. Instead, he had stuffed it into his messenger back to free his hands.

"Awe, how pwesious." Kripke mocked, giggling slightly to himself. Sheldon turned his head slowly and gave him a quick glare before he heard Kripke whistle rather loudly, causing him to throw his head in the same direction so they were both looking in the same place.

"Now that's hawt." Kripke continued, whistling even louder, if that were possible. Sheldon looked absolutely mortified. That was Amy he was talking about. His Amy…

"If you'll excuse me," Sheldon said rather angrily; getting up so fast that the world seemed to spin as his vision turned to gray and he felt dizzy. Still, he pressed onward, leaving Kripke to stare back at him in complete and utter confusion.

As Sheldon approached Amy, his vision cleared enough for him to see that the bright smile that her lips were captured in dissipated into a look confusion. She opened her mouth to ask a question, but not before Sheldon practically lunged himself at her, hugging her tightly and pulling back slightly to place a gentle kiss on her temple.

To say that Amy was delighted was quite the understatement. There was a jumble of expressions showing on her face as she returned Sheldon's hug and rested her chin on his shoulder, taking in the scent of his neck.

She couldn't help but wonder exactly why Sheldon was doing all of this. That was until she saw Kripke over his shoulder, looking back at them with such a fire burning in his eye that made Amy cringe.

Apparently, Sheldon must have felt her cringe against him because he immediately pulled away. His face fell and his lips twitched into a kind of frown that Amy had never seen on him before. He looked as if he was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"Sheldon-" Amy said, desperately trying to fix the situation before it could ruin their perfect weekend that hadn't even started yet. However, her plea fell on death ears as she was cut off with a throat clear and glances in all directions except hers.

The chill in the air had turned more prominent as gusts of wind hit Sheldon like a violent shove into a tree. He shivered in response. Being in Amy's embrace had proven to bring great warmth and security to him, but now that he knew how much Amy disliked the action, he struggled to keep his distance from her. This whole thing confused him to no end.

"I'm sorry, the action was inappropriate, I didn't give you a notice, and I shouldn't have done it." Sheldon apologized in a rush; tripping and stumbling over his words. Amy just stared back at him blankly and he wondered what on Earth was going through her mind at that moment.

In fact, nothing was going through Amy's mind at all. Literally, nothing. Normally, her mind would be swarming with thoughts about what was happening and why it was happening, but this time, she couldn't even form a single coherent thought.

The only thing that she knew was that she was cold.

Before anything else could happen, Sheldon had swiftly moved passed Amy, being careful not to touch her. In a matter of moments, he had strode over to her car and gotten in, expecting her to follow right after him.

Instead, she made her way over to talk to Kripke, who was still sat on the curb where he had been when she had first approached him.

Not knowing why exactly she had come over to him, Amy just stood before him, peering down at him with her confusion clearly evident on her face.

After a moment, Kripke had gestured for her to sit next to him on the curb, and she complied, gingerly sitting beside him. Not long after that was when she wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her hands against her arms to try and generate some heat in her body since Sheldon had pulled away.

Kripke didn't push her, so the two sat in silence for a few more heartbeats while Amy collected her thoughts. When she had formed a coherent thought, she opened her mouth to begin saying something before closing it again and staring off into the distance.

She was still rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

Without taking his gaze off of a nearby tree, Kripke inched towards Amy and gingerly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Unfortunately, Amy was so zoned out that at first she didn't even register what was happening. But in an instant, a wave of heat hit her and it snapped her back into reality; causing her to flinch and shuffle away from him. She instantly regretted it as a blast of cold air hit her body all at once.

Kripke looked hurt, but before Amy had time to register anything that had happened in the previous two minutes, Sheldon came stomping his way from her car over to her and Kripke, staring down at him with such a livid and ballistic look taking over his perfect features.

Amy shivered and embraced her own body tightly with her arms once again. This time, it wasn't due to the cold; it was simply out of fear of what her boyfriend would do.

"Alwight, Coowpa, I get it. Hawve a goowd niwght." Kripke attempted to apologize with a slight nod. However, before he could even get up to walk away, Sheldon cleared his throat and stared back at him with such fierceness in his eyes that made Amy take a step back.

"No, Kripke, you don't get it." The anger wasn't showing much in his voice as it was on his face and in his eyes. In fact, his voice was barely above a whisper. Above all, Kripke was completely lost in his confusion.

"Sheldon-" Amy squeaked, attempting to break up the tension between them and start their weekend train trip to Texas. However, Sheldon was having none of it as he gently placed his hand on her arm and shoved her away slightly.

At the contact, warmth traveled through Amy's arm, but the second that Sheldon had pulled his hand away, it was gone, and Amy was left observing the interaction between the two men in front of her.

"Listen here, Kripke," Sheldon demanded, towering over his enemy like one massive giant. "You don't get, like you say you do. You haven't spent your whole life blocking everybody out, never getting any closer to someone than a handshake, and that was if you were lucky. I haven't had my first hug from someone who wasn't my family until Penny came along, and that wasn't even a decade ago. I haven't had my first kiss since Amy came along, and that was nearly 4 years ago! I've never been in a relationship before, I've never experienced having someone that I hold so near and dear to my heart just ignore it all and throw it away for someone else. I've never 'fallen' in love so hard, as they hypothetically say, with someone as amazing and unique as Amy Farrah Fowler, and I'll be damned if someone like you is going to take her away from me."

That speech was enough to leave Amy completely stunned.

So much so, in fact, that as Sheldon stormed away and grabbed her hand, she hadn't registered it and ended up holding him back; effectively ruining whatever huge scene he had intended to make.

Fortunately for him, Kripke was just as, if not more stunned than Amy was. He stared at the couple with an opened mouth and a beating red face.

"Amy," Sheldon nudged her gently, pulling at her hand once again. This time, Amy complied and followed her boyfriend in the other direction. It wasn't until Kripke was a good few yards behind them that she noticed Sheldon held his jacket in his free hand. She briefly wondered why he was carrying it and not wearing it. That was, until Sheldon abruptly stopped walking and turned to her, taking the jacket and wrapping it around her with one hand.

If Amy had been shocked before, she certainly was even more so now. She was scared, though. She didn't know whether she should say something to him or not. He seemed really upset, and she didn't want to push him.

Instead, she just snuggled into the jacket that Sheldon had given her and walked along side him across the parking lot until they had reached her car.

Separating briefly, they each got into her car, but as soon as they were both in, Sheldon had snatched her hand in his once again. Amy wondered how she was supposed to drive with the softness of Sheldon's fingers against her own. His hands were still warm, and just him being there with her, holding her hand, gave her such comfort that she never wanted that moment to end.

However, she needed both hands for driving.

Reluctantly, Amy pulled her hand free of Sheldon's and wiped it a few times against her skirt, attempting to dry them off because they were so sweaty. After starting her car, she glanced at Sheldon through the corner of her eye and saw the same look from earlier, only intensified.

The amount of hurt that was displayed across his face made Amy's heart turn to shambles. He had immediately turned his head to look out the window when he saw her looking, but she could still see his expression through the window.

Before long, a tear had trailed its way down his cheek, then another and another. Before long, Sheldon had his face pressed into his leave of his shirt so Amy could no longer see it.

She didn't need to.

"Sheldon," she started nervously, keeping her eyes on the road. The pavement had become increasingly slippery as rain was now falling from the sky in massive heaps, blurring her vision entirely. Her windshield wipers were going at a crazed pace and she squinted slightly to attempt to see the road more clearly.

"What?" Came Sheldon's muffled reply. He still refused to take his face out of his sleeve. Amy knew why, of course, and she didn't want to force him to look at her when he obviously didn't want to. So, she continued driving, but was silent for a good portion of the ride after that.

#

By the time that they were only a few minutes from Sheldon's apartment to grab his bags, the rain had cleared completely; leaving a misty fog in the air that brought along with it a calming feeling. However, inside Amy's car, there couldn't have been more tension.

The thing that got to Amy was why on Earth Sheldon was so upset. She wanted to reach out to him, she wanted to take his hand and comfort him. She wanted to hug him and assure him that things would be okay. But his hand wasn't available for her to grab, she wasn't allowed to hug him, and she certainly had no idea what had made him so upset in the first place.

The last few moments on the road were spent in silence and the moment Amy turned into the parking lot of Sheldon's apartment complex and cut the engine, she turned to him, but he had already regained his composure.

After spending a moment of trying to get words to form in her mouth, Amy looked up at Sheldon with such concern and heartbreak that he didn't dare look her in the eye. So, instead, he cleared his throat and got out of her car, after assuring her that he would return within a few minutes.

That's the most he had spoken to her in the whole car ride.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 15 **

_A Bbt Fanfic _

***a/n Heey guys, I'm back, but not for long. I do intend to keep this fic going, but I guess since today is my first day of break, my family is going somewheres for the weekend so I don't know if I'll be updating until sometime Monday, but I'll try to get a new chapter as soon as possible. Anybody else excited for this new episode tonight?! I could barely contain my excitement all day! Ahah, anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. I'm so glad you guys like this story. I've had a little over 7,000 views, and that's just incredible! I love you all so much (: I'm pretty sure you guys want to get to read this chapter, so here goes nothing. And remember, reviews are much appreciated! Until next time~**

**Previously…**

After spending a moment of trying to get words to form in her mouth, Amy looked up at Sheldon with such concern and heartbreak that he didn't dare look her in the eye. So, instead, he cleared his throat and got out of her car, after assuring her that he would return within a few minutes.

That's the most he had spoken to her in the whole car ride.

**Currently… **

Maybe it was just the gloomy weather outside, but Sheldon's rather enthusiastic mood from just 7 hours ago had completely vanished. All that was left was something quite the opposite of enthusiasm. In fact, had Amy not already booked and planned everything, he probably would have tried to find some way to get out of this.

Still, he knew he couldn't pass up such an amazing opportunity. Plus, he was fairly certain that Amy didn't deserve that kind of thing. That was how Sheldon ended up at a cross road.

What now?

Sheldon took his time walking up the stairs. He was in no hurry; they didn't really need to be at their train for at least another 4 hours. The reason the two had left so early was due to his paralyzing fear of being late, combined with his eagerness to go. Now, his eagerness had dulled quite a bit, resulting in him practically lugging himself up the many flights of stairs in his apartment building, rather reluctantly.

He stopped when he reached his floor, and looked between his apartment and Penny's across the hall. He briefly contemplated whether or not to go to Penny for advice, but eventually decided against it. That woman was a gossip and would probably tell Amy everything.

That didn't resolve Sheldon's issue, however. He still longed for someone's advice. Truthfully, the thought of messing this trip up with Amy was what he feared the most out of everything.

Then he asked himself, 'why on Earth do I want to back out now?' Had he forgotten that he would be able to see his mother, MeeMaw, and the rest of his family again? And the train ride? And everything else?

Before another coherent thought could filter it's way through Sheldon's mind, Penny's door, that he hadn't realized he'd been staring at, abruptly opened and within moments, Penny appeared by his side. He quickly turned his head the other way, slightly embarrassed that he had been watching her door.

He only turned his head around after Penny had cleared her throat, and when he did, she shoved her phone in his face; a little too close for him to read whatever was on it.

"Sheldon," she said, waving her phone still very close to his face. "Amy's wondering what's taking you so long. Where are you guys going anyway? She won't tell me." Sheldon could tell that his friend was upset that Amy hadn't informed her of their plans for the week, but perhaps there was a reason for that.

Without skipping a beat, Sheldon replied with a simple statement. "Tell Amy that I'll be down as quickly as possible." Then, he briskly walked over to his apartment and flung the door open. Walking half way into the doorway, he paused and turned back to Penny who was still staring at him expectantly.

"And as for our plans," he continued in a rather formal tone. "I am unsure of how much information to give you, as there must be a reason that Amy has not told you yet. All I will tell you, however, is that we will be back in a week's time." Before Penny could ask anymore questions, Sheldon stepped fully into his apartment and firmly closed the door behind him.

Since there was no more distractions from his friends, Sheldon decided now was a better time than any to go to his room and organize his things so he could stay true to his word and get back to Amy as quickly as possible.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

Before Sheldon could even round the corner of the hallway, he was surprised to hear Leonard's door knob jiggle slightly. In a matter of seconds, Leonard had opened his door and found himself staring at his room mate; who was returning the eye contact with a rather blank expression on his face.

It was against everything that he had ever told himself, but for a split second, Sheldon let the pain in his eyes shine through, minus all the tears, but even so, Leonard still frowned in response.

"What's wrong, Buddy? Bad day at the office?" Leonard asked. Despite his hard time deciphering how people felt based on tones of their voice and facial and bodily expressions, Sheldon could tell that his best friend was genuinely concerned for him.

"Yes. Well, apparently, it is coming to the point where the rolls are reversed in my relationship with Amy." All Leonard could do was stare back at Sheldon in confusion. As it was, Sheldon was having a hard enough time expressing his feelings about Amy to anyone but himself. He should have expected to have a difficult time, but for some unknown reason, he hadn't.

"Coming from you, this could mean a lot of things." Leonard commented, not yet offering any advice to Sheldon, due to lack of context. Instead, he just walked past Sheldon to the kitchen, and, instead of following him, Sheldon made his way to his room to go retrieve his bags.

"Sheldon, don't go lock yourself in your room. Please, come talk to me." Leonard said with a raised voice, although he knew that his roommate would still hear him anyway.

A moment later, Sheldon reappeared to Leonard's view, clutching a few over-stuffed bags in both his hands.

"Don't be absurd." Sheldon replied as he set his bags by the door and joined Leonard in the kitchen. He didn't intend to stay for long, but he knew his best friend wouldn't be happy with him if he left in the middle of their conversation. "Besides, I told Amy that I would be ready as quickly as possible."

For the life of him, Sheldon couldn't understand why Leonard looked so surprised. It wasn't as if it was his and Amy's first time going somewhere together, albeit, this time was for a week, but still.

"Oh, did you now?" Leonard asked for confirmation. All Sheldon did in response was nod slowly. "How come I just heard about this? Where are you guys going? By the looks of it, you'll be gone for quite a while." He continued, gesturing with his head to the bags that Sheldon had set by the door.

"A week to be exact," Sheldon corrected, intending to tell Leonard what he had told Penny out in the hallway. Honestly, he was slightly surprised that Leonard hadn't heard anything from the blonde yet. That had to be her record for keeping something to herself.

"That's a long time," Leonard commented in return, opening the fridge and searching it to find a bottle of water. As he did so, Sheldon continued talking.

"I'm not done. I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Penny." However, before he could continue, Leonard interrupted again.

"Wait, even Penny knew? How come I'm just hearing about this?" the surprise in Leonard's voice certainly didn't fail to show. All Sheldon could do was shrug; seeing as how he didn't have an answer for his friend.

"Regardless, all I'm telling you is that I am unsure of how much information to tell you. If Amy hasn't told Penny yet, there must be a reason why." Leonard looked thoughtful at Sheldon's words for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"That sounds reasonable." He said. Having nothing else to add at that moment, he took a sip of his water instead. Sheldon watched him silently, wondering when it would be okay for him to go back to Amy. He was still feeling slightly uncomfortable, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could stall.

Sheldon must have guessed that Leonard could tell that he was still uncomfortable, because after another moment of silence, he broke it, asking if he was okay.

"I'm not entirely sure," was Sheldon's rather detached response. He continued watching Leonard as he moved over to their kitchen island and leaned against it, placing his elbows on the surface.

"Well, maybe I could help you." Leonard offered, his gaze focused on his fingers that were wrapped around his bottled water. Sheldon thought about it for a moment. How much longer could he stall for?

"I suppose so," he relented, tearing his gaze off of Leonard as he briefly glanced at his watch. "But it will have to quick, because I am not sure how much longer I can stall before Amy will start to question me."

Leonard glanced up at Sheldon with furrowed brows and a slight frown. "Stall? You usually don't stall unless you don't want to do something. Do you not want to go with Amy wherever you two are going?"

Sheldon thought about what Leonard was saying. The more he thought about not going on this trip with Amy, the more he found the thought to be unpleasant to him. Still, he couldn't find it in him to be as enthusiastic as he had been earlier in the day.

"No, it's not that. I am very much looking forward to what Amy has planned for the both of us." As Sheldon spoke, Leonard's look of confusion only deepened and Sheldon found himself without an answer for either of them. Why on Earth were relationships so difficult?

"Then what's the matter?" Leonard inquired, his full attention turned toward their conversation. Sheldon swallowed, slightly uncomfortable with the way their conversation was going.

"I'm not sure how to answer that, Leonard." Sheldon replied, rather sheepishly. He looked away then, embarrassed that for once, he had to admit, in front of someone, that he didn't have an answer to something.

"Well," Leonard continued, clearly not intending to let their conversation drop completely. "What did you mean when you told me that the rolls in your relationship have gotten reversed?"

'Right,' Sheldon thought. 'I had nearly forgotten that I told him that.' He internally groaned, not really wanting to express himself anymore at that point. Still, maybe Leonard's advice would be somewhat useful.

"Leonard, you know me better than anyone," Sheldon started, the wheels in his brain turning as he frantically searched for a way to describe to Leonard what exactly was going on. "And I know that you know how I flinch and find every touch repulsive."

He watched as Leonard nodded once and bit his lip. After a moment of waiting, he decided that Leonard didn't intend on speaking either, so he just continued.

"However, I have been working on it, and I now find myself with the ability to accept certain touches with Amy and give her certain touches. The point being, I've become more comfortable with it."

Before Sheldon could explain further, Leonard held his finger up. "Why do I feel like there's a 'but' coming?" Sheldon looked back at Leonard with a slightly annoyed look, glancing at his watch one more time before continuing their conversation.

"If you would let me finish, maybe you would see that you are correct, there is a 'but' coming." Leonard just rolled his eyes at Sheldon's words.

"Anyway, the point of what I was trying to say is that, while I no longer have an issue with flinching at her touch, most of the time at least, I've initiated two things with Amy today, and each time she has flinched, indicating that she had found the action somewhat uncomfortable." Leonard just stared back at Sheldon, still confused.

"What's the big deal?" he asked nonchalantly. "You didn't want all of the physical contact in the first place. Shouldn't you be happy that she is apparently just like you now?" After considering Leonard's words, Sheldon came to the conclusion that he really didn't understand his current situation.

"No, you've got the wrong idea. That's how I _used _to be." Sheldon said, putting emphasis on the word 'used'. "But now," He continued, carefully thinking over what he was going to say. "Since I've gotten passed that, you could more or less say that I've… relied… on Amy's touch, in a way." When Leonard still stared blankly at him, he decided to talk more in detail.

"She pushes me, albeit gently, in the right direction, and that's most likely the reason why I've become to accustomed to her touch. Without her pushing, I feel like she doesn't care anymore. My suspicions are confirmed when she flinches at every touch I give her." Sheldon left out the part where she accepted Kripke's touch. Leonard would just think of him as some kind of jealous imbecile if he did that.

Leonard held up a finger again, indicating for Sheldon to stop talking. To say Sheldon was annoyed was an understatement. If this conversation was going to be any longer, he and Amy would surely be behind schedule.

"I highly doubt that Amy doesn't care anymore." Leonard said, sounding particularly confident. "Just give it time."

Sheldon sighed, exasperated. "That's beside the point, Leonard." He was starting to open up, and he couldn't tell if it would end up good or bad. "When she flinches from my touch, it makes me feel…"

For some unknown reason, he couldn't finish his sentence.

"How does it make you feel?" Leonard asked, gently prompting Sheldon to continue. All to fast, Sheldon felt like everything was closing in on him. Suddenly, he didn't want to answer anymore questions. He didn't want to talk to anybody. He didn't want to listen anymore. He just wanted it all gone.

"I'm leaving." He announced abruptly, swiftly walking over to his bags and picking them up. Leonard quickly followed behind him, grabbing his arm. Of course, this caused Sheldon to flinch in response and drop his bags once more.

"Oh, come on, wait, Sheldon." Leonard pleaded, not having meant for Sheldon to feel so uncomfortable. "You're never going to get past this if you can't acknowledge how you're feeling." Again, Sheldon just scoffed at him.

"Feelings are for hippies." He claimed, looking Leonard strait in the eye.

"Oh, really? Is that what you think?" Leonard asked skeptically. Quickly, he shook his head and continued talking. "That was a rhetorical question, don't answer it."

"Then why did you ask?" Sheldon asked in return, clearly confused.

"Because," Leonard said. "You were just about to tell me how you felt about it. That means it had to have crossed your mind." What he got out of Sheldon in response was a nod in agreement. Then, he was quiet for a moment before speaking up.

"You're right; it has crossed my mind before." While he spoke, Sheldon kept his eyes glued to a spot on the wall over Leonard's shoulder. He had no idea what to make of all the chaos that was happening around him.

"Can you at least try to answer the question? I can't help you if you don't." Leonard requested, never taking his eyes off of Sheldon. After thinking for a moment, Sheldon decided to comply and do as asked.

"Alright, but pay attention, because I'm only going to say this once." Sheldon could have fooled Leonard, because right after saying that, he picked his bags back up after having dropped them on the floor, and walked towards the door; clearly ready to leave.

Stopping at the doorway and turning around, Sheldon glanced at Leonard before redirecting his gaze to the floor. "When Amy flinches at my touch, it makes me feel… desolate."

Before Leonard had time to process this new information, Sheldon was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 16**

_A Bbt Fanfic _

***A/n hey guys. Sorry for the wait! I've had a fairly busy weekend, but it gave me so much time to think over what I wanted to happen with this story, and I think you guys won't be disappointed. I've been staying away from some of the Shamy fics out there, because I guess there's some massive spoiler or something and I don't even wanna know until I watch it. Regardless, there's no spoilers in this story and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for the lovely reviews, they're certainly very, very helpful! ^_^ Keep up the good work!~**

**Previously…**

"Alright, but pay attention, because I'm only going to say this once." Sheldon could have fooled Leonard, because right after saying that, he picked his bags back up after having dropped them on the floor, and walked towards the door; clearly ready to leave.

Stopping at the doorway and turning around, Sheldon glanced at Leonard before redirecting his gaze to the floor. "When Amy flinches at my touch, it makes me feel… desolate."

Before Leonard had time to process this new information, Sheldon was gone.

**Currently…**

Now that Sheldon had finally acknowledged some of his feelings regarding Amy, he thought that he would have an easier time dealing with them and finding a solution.

Boy was he wrong, yet again.

To make things worse, he didn't even have time to attempt to clear things up. There was approximately two minutes and fifteen seconds before he would be out the front door of his building and preparing to get in the car with Amy. Once there, he had an hour drive until they actually got to their train.

The train ride, yes. That's how he would distract himself. Surely that would work. He's used those kinds of excuses before. Whether it be work or comic books, having other distractions seemed to work. Yes, he'd be fine.

Instead of taking the stairs at the leisurely pace he had when first going up them, Sheldon took the stairs nearly three at a time- being careful not to drop his bags, of course. The sooner he got outside to Amy's car, the sooner he could get to the train.

Actually getting outside the building proved to be quite the challenge. Of course he had to figure that out the hard way.

"Hey, old guy, move it!" A little kid with greasy, brown hair shouted at Sheldon as he rammed into his side; causing all the bags in his hands to drop as he clutched his side in shear pain.

If that hadn't been enough, his sister; a girl who wasn't even as tall as Sheldon's knees, stood beside her brother, laughing and pointing her finger in Sheldon's face.

Thankfully, the mother had enough common sense to drag her kids away by their wrists; with not even a single apology for their completely unnecessary behavior.

Now all this, Sheldon was used to. He didn't necessarily find the action enjoyable, and he certainly didn't want to repeat it again.

When he finally did manage to get to the door and open it, the wind was so strong it threw the door back closed and hit him in the face. With yet another shriek of pain, Sheldon backed up slightly and set his bags down on the ground.

Rubbing his nose, he pulled out his phone to look at his reflection in it. He definitely had bruising on and around his nose, but he didn't care. It didn't hurt terribly bad…

With a huff, he stood up and stormed out of the building; fighting against the wind all the way. Above him, the trees shook with the gusts; causing leaves and branches to tumble to the ground. That wouldn't have been so bad, had it not started raining again.

The first thing Sheldon noticed outside, however, was not the weather, rather, his girlfriend who was still sitting in her car with a dreamy look on her face.

Perhaps she was thinking about someone else touching her.

He refused to even think of that. He literally shook his head clear of those thoughts before going to her trunk and placing his bags in there. His mind wouldn't stop wandering to the woman just feet from him. How much he wanted to touch her, how much he wanted to hold her hand, how much he wanted to feel his arms around her body. How much he just wanted her.

Before Sheldon could even get all his bags in the trunk, Amy was by his side in a heartbeat helping him. He appreciated the help; he really hated the rain.

"Are you okay, Sheldon?" She asked him after a moment of silence. He was hesitant about answering her, and apparently, she took his hesitance the wrong way and showed even more concern for him. Little did she know that this battle was mostly an internal one, rather than an external one.

"Can I hug you?" Sheldon asked quietly in one last attempt to see if she flinched again. If she did, could this possibly be the end? Sheldon didn't know, but his worry was clouding his judgment. Perhaps he shouldn't have asked that?

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Amy asked, inching closer to him. Sheldon knew it, he knew it all along. Here she was, trying to get out of hugging him. She thought that something was wrong with him, just because he wanted to hug her. How oblivious she was.

Instead of letting her touch him, Sheldon jerked away and watched as her hand stayed in mid air. Her expression was one of complete confusion mixed with a touch of hurt if you paid attention. Being an observant person, Sheldon saw this, of course, but couldn't do anything about it because Amy just backed away slowly.

She was silent for a good few minutes, breathing quietly with her eyes closed. All Sheldon cold do was stare at her. What on Earth was she trying to accomplish by making them both late for their train?

"I get it if you don't want to tell me, Sheldon." Amy said after a moment, her voice gentle. It was almost inaudible amongst all the wind and rain that made everything ten times harder to hear anyway. Still, he heard it, and still, his heart wrenched when he heard it.

"It's not that," He tried to assure her, but he could tell his words were falling on deaf ears. Since she had spoken, Amy had opened her eyes and was currently staring at the ground. Her hair was falling in her eyes and was clinging to her face due to the rain. The top of her hair was soaked and the rain drops glimmered in the sunlight.

He watched as she shivered slightly from the rain and the cold temperature. Hugging her would certainly solve that issue, but she didn't want him to hug her.

"If it's not that, then what is it?" she asked in return while wrapping her arms around herself and bringing her gaze up to him. Her green orbs were glistening with water; though from the rain or her tears, he couldn't tell. Her glasses were dotted with droplets of water on their lenses, so much so that he questioned how she could even see out of them.

Without her consent, Sheldon marched forward and placed his arms around her. However, just as he had expected, she stiffened and flinched at the touch. So, without even giving her time to adjust to the embrace, Sheldon shoved her away with his arms and turned so his back was facing her. He didn't even want an explanation anymore. Instead, he just crossed his arms and hoped that she wouldn't ask any questions.

What he hadn't expected, however, was to hear her sobs traveling through the air.

"Amy!" Sheldon hurriedly exclaimed, turning around just as fast as he had shoved her away. What he saw was his girlfriend with her back to him and her head down. She was sitting in the middle of the parking lot in soaking wet clothes; nearly choking on all of the crying she was doing.

Keeping silent, Sheldon knelt behind her and wrapped his arms around her back, not caring if she flinched or not. If he didn't, she might get hypothermia and get sick, or worse, die.

What Sheldon found, however, was that when he gave her a minute, Amy actually relaxed into his arms and some of her cries seized. Now he could actually figure out why she was so upset.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at her carefully. His arms were still wrapped around her waist, but now, she was fiddling with his hands as she breathed heavily. Tears still streamed down her face, and the rain still painted her cheeks. Surprisingly, he could tell the difference.

"I don't get it." Her thought was incomplete and left Sheldon more than a little confused. There were a number of things that she could have been talking about. Well that didn't help at all.

Still, he kept silent and nuzzled his neck into her shoulder in order to keep her from shivering so much. It seemed to have worked and her breathing slowed drastically and almost came to a complete stop.

He could have sworn he felt her heart beat one hundred miles a minute in her chest after that.

"Sheldon, what are you doing?" Amy broke the silence finally, her voice near breathless. Sheldon couldn't tell if she was enjoying what he was doing or not. Still, he slowly began retracting his arms from around her waist. Before he could get very far, Amy grabbed his hands in hers and settled them into her lap; seemingly relishing in his touch.

"I'm… hugging you…" He shouldn't have been embarrassed, but that didn't change the fact that he was. Turning his head, Sheldon pressed his face into Amy's wet hair and felt the coolness instantly flood onto his face.

"Yes, but… how come you pushed me away the first time you hugged me?" Amy almost sounded too frightened to ask such a question. That was what made Sheldon consider if she even realized how she had reacted to his touch in the first place.

"Amy, are you aware of how you initially reacted when I touched you?" This was it. The answer to this question would either make or break their relationship. He had to know. Tears burned the back of his eyes just thinking about Amy flinching at his touch on purpose.

"Uhm… no…" Her answer sounded a lot like a question. A breath of relief escaped Sheldon's lips then and accidentally ticked the back of Amy's neck. He felt her shudder in response but ignored it and chose to believe that it was due to the decreased temperature and rain instead.

"So, you don't find the thought of me touching you repellant?" Sheldon asked. He knew he was feeling slightly insecure and paranoid, but he just needed clarification.

"Of course not, Sheldon. What made you think that? I will never find your touches repellant." Amy's voice was shaky and breaking with emotion. Sheldon almost wished that she was facing him so that he could see her expression. He hated not being able to tell how she was feeling.

"Well, for one, every time I've touched you today you'd flinched or tensed up. I know you could expect something like that from me, just because that's me, and I'm working on it, but you always say how much you love it when I touch you, so your response doesn't seem to match your words." Sheldon was surprised about how easily the words were flowing out of his mouth. He honestly didn't think he could do such a thing.

"You do realize that every time you've touched me today, there's been some kind of external stimuli going on that could have been a factor." Amy said innocently, playing with one of Sheldon's fingers with her hand. Her skin felt frigid to the touch but very soft and smooth. They weren't soaking wet, either, but they were damp enough to make them even colder.

"Interesting, do you mind expanding that thought and explaining what you mean to me?" Sheldon was truly fascinated by what Amy was saying and was genuinely interested in what she had to say. Perhaps she did have a point, he would just have to wait and see.

"Well," Amy started, keeping her head down and her voice quiet. "I'm not sure if this is what you mean, but I remember earlier when you hugged me at your work, I tensed then because of the way Kripke was eyeing me. He looked so mad and I guess I got scared for a minute. But I know you pulled away and stormed off then, like you just did not that long ago. Is that why you did that?"

Sheldon was yet again surprised at how fast she picked these things up. But that still didn't explain why she pulled her hand away when they were in the car. He wanted to believe her. He desperately did. But could he?

"Again, very interesting." He was working on opening up to her, he just wasn't sure how he was going to do that yet. "I didn't know that's why you cringed."

Coming from Sheldon, that was huge. He never admitted to not knowing something, and when he did, it took everybody by surprise.

"What did you think, Sheldon? That I hated it when you touched me?" She didn't intend for her words to sound harsh or hit so closer to home, but nonetheless, they did just that and Sheldon found himself nodding slowly into her neck and breathing a soft sigh. Amy felt it and let a small chuckle escape her lips; causing her chest to bounce up and down slightly.

With no hesitation, Amy pulled herself free from Sheldon's arms and turned her whole body around until she was facing him. It was a bold move on her part, but she needed to actually face Sheldon and say what needed to be said.

"Listen to me; I will never hate it when you touch me. You wouldn't touch me for years, so I guess I sort of got accustomed to that. Now, whenever you touch me, I may tense from time to time, but I assure you, it's definitely not because I don't like it, it will only ever be because it caught me by surprise. Even so, I still always love when you touch me, surprised or not. So please, don't stop." Amy's words were calm and clear, making Sheldon realize that he had completely over reacted.

Feeling completely silly and foolish, Sheldon nodded again and leaned forward, pressing his face into Amy's neck once again. The scent of her hair filled his nose and almost made him light headed. She always smelled so wonderful.

The two spent quite some time in silence then, just enjoying each other's presence amongst other things, before Amy broke it again.

"Sheldon, don't you think we should be going? The train leaves soon, and we both should change before we leave…" Even after her request, neither person moved from their spot as they continued just focusing on each other's breathing and small movements while the rain and wind continued to tear at their clothing and slap them in the face.

"Very well then," Sheldon said simply while standing up. His legs felt very stiff from being in the same position for all that time, so when he stood, he took it as an opportunity to stretch his muscles a bit. Before he knew it, he was holding his hand out for Amy to take.

Taking Sheldon's offered hand, Amy carefully stood and followed him back into the building so they could both change out of their wet clothes before leaving for their train.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 17 **

_A Bbt Fanfic _

***a/n Hey guys, I'm back and I'm excited to be writing! Thanks for all the lovely reviews for the last chapter, they were so beautiful c: In my opinion, there can't be a relationship without these little argument/conflict kinda things, so if you ever question why my characters always seem to be at some kind of an impasse, this is why. But I'm excited to get these characters progressing, no matter how long it takes. I have absolutely no idea how long I'm gunna make this fic by the way. And, before I forget, I don't own any of The Big Bang Theory (Disclaimer). Don't forget to review, until next time!~ **

**Previously… **

"Very well then," Sheldon said simply while standing up. His legs felt very stiff from being in the same position for all that time, so when he stood, he took it as an opportunity to stretch his muscles a bit. Before he knew it, he was holding his hand out for Amy to take.

Taking Sheldon's offered hand, Amy carefully stood and followed him back into the building so they could both change out of their wet clothes before leaving for their train.

**Currently…**

"What are you two doing back already?" Leonard asked as he appeared from his darkened apartment into the hallway. Sheldon and Amy stood side by side, close enough that their hips were touching. Amy was shivering slightly and Sheldon kept shifting his weight from foot to foot, seemingly uncomfortable. Both were soaking wet.

"Yeah, guys. What happened to leaving?" Came Penny's voice from the opposite end of the hallway. Amy snapped her head back to see Penny, but Sheldon kept his gaze locked on his closed apartment door behind Leonard.

Nobody dared to move. Sheldon didn't think he could move. Amy was standing so close to him, her chest rising and falling gently as she took careful breaths… her whole body shuddering as shivers travelled up her spine…

Abruptly, Sheldon cleared his throat and averted his gaze from everyone, his eyes trailing across the staircase mere feet in front of him. All three of his friends had turned their attention to him and were curious as to what he'd say. To say that Sheldon was tense was an understatement.

"It would seem that Amy and I were... caught, in the rain and wind, and now… we would both like to… change, if that's not a problem with you two…" Sheldon was speaking to both Leonard and Penny without actually looking at them. He kept pausing in the middle of his sentence and spoke slowly, almost as if he was afraid of his own words.

Eyeing the pair skeptically, Penny said "Oh, sure sweetie, you go and do that." Never taking her eyes off Amy, Penny watched as her brunette friend gave her a sheepish look.

The only thing Leonard found that made sense was the fact that Amy was standing beside Sheldon, shivering, and he was doing absolutely nothing about it. He had to wonder whether Sheldon was as cold as Amy was. They both looked fairly drenched.

Still, all Leonard could do was nod slowly and say "yeah," under his breath.

Stepping away from his apartment door, Leonard gestured towards it with his hand and expected Sheldon to walk solo to it while Amy walked across the hall to Penny's. That was why he was so surprised to see Sheldon take Amy's hand in his and lead her inside the apartment without looking back.

With the door closed, Leonard and Penny stared back at each other; a stunned look on her face and a confused look on his. Before Leonard had time to process anything, Penny grinned at him and motioned with her head for him to join her in her apartment.

With a grin of his own, Leonard trotted across the hall; ready for an evening with his girlfriend.

#

"I don't think you thought this through very well," Amy commented once Sheldon had flipped the light switch on and let go of her hand. The warmth that had accompanied their hand-hold had left; making her hand feel cold and empty. He stared back at her with a look of surprise plastered across his features.

"And what makes you say that?" He asked her over his shoulder while walking to his bedroom. What he really needed was clean, dry clothes for the both of them. Amy didn't know what she was talking about, he was sure of it. He always thought everything through.

"Well, for one, I don't have any clothes, so how am I supposed to change?" Amy didn't sound mad, or at least, she didn't intend to sound mad, but Sheldon couldn't tell if she was or not. He couldn't figure out why on Earth she would be though.

"That's your problem, you should have thought about that before coming up here with me." Once the words were out of his mouth, Sheldon buried his head in his dresser, scouring the limited space for a suitable pair of pants to wear. He already knew exactly what shirt he was going to wear too, along with the perfect undershirt.

In fact, he was so caught up in his activities that he didn't realize that Amy was in his bedroom. Had he realized that, he probably would have made her wait outside in the living room; regardless if she was wet or not. He'd deal with the mess later. No one was allowed in his bedroom.

Knowing this, Amy took the time that she was in there to look around. Tearing her gaze off of Sheldon's back, Amy's eyes wandered over to his walls that were lined with book shelves, no doubt containing various science books and maybe even a few comic books. She knew his rarest comic books wouldn't just be sitting out, they were probably stored somewhere safe or something.

Remaining silent, Amy kept sweeping her eyes over Sheldon's room carefully, feeling almost as if she were intruding. She noticed Sheldon's neatly made bed with everything in place, and two picture frames sitting on his bedside table. One of them was a picture of a train. The other… Who was that in the picture? Was that… her?

Amy was snapped out of her thoughts when Sheldon crossed the room hurriedly and brought his focus to his closet, scanning the items in it to find the rest of his outfit. In his hands he held a pair of pants, socks, and underwear…

Amy had never seen Sheldon's underwear before...

What made her curious, however, was that, instead of pulling one shirt out of his closet, he pulled two and set them both on his bed, along with his other clothing items. Amy assumed he was having a hard time deciding which one to pick, so she walked up behind him and pointed to one.

The one she pointed to was actually one she found rather adorable on him. It was a white t-shirt with yellow sleeves that had two yellow stripes below it. In the middle of the shirt was a baby Batman with big eyes and a small smile on his face.

Amy thought it was downright perfect for him.

The shirt beside that was his beloved flash shirt. She could see why he would be having a hard time choosing between the two. However, that was not the problem at all. Sheldon reached down and gently took the Batman shirt in his hands before placing it in her own.

Before she could respond, Sheldon was back to the other side of the room as he threw open one of his drawers as carefully as he could while going so fast, and pulled out another pair of pants that didn't look at all like his usual plaid khakis. They were still a version of khakis, just a bit fancier and a solid brown color instead of plaid.

Slowly, he turned back to Amy and placed those in her arms as well. There was even a pair of perfectly folded white socks on top. Sheldon blushed and look at the floor before speaking.

"I know I said that it was your problem that you didn't bring any clothes… but I couldn't resist. After all, I am a gentleman…" Amy was touched. Never before had she thought that Sheldon would do that for her. She briefly wondered if his clothes would even fit her, but decided to disregard the thought. She would make them fit.

After pausing for a moment, Sheldon continued talking; this time, his voice small and quiet. "I don't think I can provide you with a pair of… underwear…" Amy almost giggled at his innocence, however, she hadn't thought about that and his statement caught her off guard.

"It's okay, Sheldon. You've already given me so much. I think I can figure out the rest from here, even if I eventually have to ditch the underwear." Once the words left Amy's mouth, she instantly regretted it. She watched as Sheldon visibly paled right before her eyes. Perhaps she shouldn't have said that.

Several thoughts kept flashing their way through Sheldon's mind and he felt himself having to take labored breaths. Did he really want her private areas rubbing against his pants?

"That won't be necessary..." he said with a shaky voice. After swallowing, he continued, rather unsure of whether or not his words would be effective at all. "…I'm sure you can get Penny to lend you something, or something like that…" He averted his eyes from her. He had to look anywhere but her.

Normally, Amy would find his behavior rather hurtful, but she understood that he must be going through some sort of inner turmoil to be doing what he was doing and acting how he was acting. So, she let it slide and took the clothes thankfully, giving him one last glance before moving towards the door.

Before she could leave, Sheldon stopped her by saying her name. Turning slowly, she saw his deep blue eyes search hers desperately, before he once again looked away from her.

"Amy…" he repeated in a voice that was barely audible.

"Sheldon…" She said in return, wondering where on Earth he was going with their conversation.

"You're in my room." He thought it was strange that she wasn't picking up what he was implying. Surely she knew that nobody was allowed in his room. Still, he didn't feel a very strong need to kick her out of his room either.

"You are correct…" Amy told him with a slight nod. She was staring at him blankly, still not following his logic. Sheldon still was having a hard time telling her to leave, simply because he didn't want to see her go.

"That is all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go change in the bathroom." So, instead of kicking her out, he allowed her to stay and, apparently, change in there. What had gotten into him?

All Amy could do was stare at Sheldon's back as he left the room. She was sure that he was going to kick her out, after she thought about it for a minute. But he didn't. He even left so she could change….

That alone sent a shiver through her spine.

Out in the hallway, Sheldon crept his way into the bathroom carefully, making sure not to drop any of his clothing. Once he made it there successfully, he turned around and through the open door he gazed longingly at his bedroom door; where, just beyond that, Amy stood, probably already changing.

That alone sent a shiver through his spine.

Still, the images of Amy's smooth, exposed skin that played in his mind halted and left him with one question.

How was she supposed to dry off?

How had he forgotten to give her a towel? Now what was she supposed to do, air dry? He shook his head silently as he set his clothes on the counter next to the sink. Grabbing a fresh towel out of the cabinet, Sheldon found himself facing an inner turmoil as he argued against his logical side.

Part of him told him that Amy was most likely already half-naked and probably didn't expect Sheldon to pop up out of nowhere. Plus, if she was already in that state, she probably didn't need a towel to dry off anyway.

The other part of him told him to just go over to his door and knock on it. Perhaps if he asked her, things would turn out better. At least then she would know where he stood.

Yes, that's what he would do.

Before he could talk himself back out, Sheldon stepped back through the doorway of the bathroom and strode over to his bedroom door, bringing his hand up to knock on it.

*Knock Knock Knock* "Amy,"

*Knock Knock Knock* "Amy,"

*Knock Knock Knock* "Amy."

And then he waited. His wet clothes started to bother him a bit as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, hoping that he wouldn't have to stand in the same spot for much longer.

Thankfully, the door opened, albeit slowly, to reveal Amy Farrah Fowler, stripped of all her top layers but one; with three of the buttons undone. She had also gotten her skirt and tights off and was currently wearing his khakis. They were fairly large on her and pooled at her ankles.

Noticing Sheldon's gaze, Amy crossed her arms over her chest; feeling self-conscious. She shuffled in her spot as she gazed at him and wondered why he was there. He hadn't even changed yet.

"Uhm…" Now that he was actually face to face with Amy, Sheldon felt as if he were at a loss for words. He swallowed and averted his eyes, gazing at a newly framed picture of a train that sat on his bedside, next to his framed picture of Amy.

He could only hope that she didn't notice it.

"Yes, Sheldon?" Amy asked him in an innocent tone. Sheldon glanced up and suddenly found his eyes locked onto hers. They were large with such a deep, beautiful shade of green. She had taken off her glasses, so he got to view them in their full glory. Her eyes were so lovely.

"I… brought you this…" he told her; handing the fresh towel out to her. Even though they were standing mere feet from each other, Sheldon felt as if they were standing miles away. He never felt so lonely with someone so close to him. Not that Amy typically made him feel as if he were alone. All he wanted to do was embrace her at that moment though.

"Thank you, Sheldon…" Amy told him, sounding very sincere. She was grateful for the gesture; her hair was soaked and she didn't want to get his shirt all wet either.

"It's no problem." With that, Sheldon turned on his heel to leave, before stopping abruptly and turning back to face her. "And by the way, I want you to keep the shirt."

He stayed facing her for another moment and it was long enough to see the amazing smile that found its way across her lips. His stomach did a small flip flop and he found himself giving her a small smile in return.

After that, something surprising happened. Amy took a bold step forward and, for a moment, Sheldon found himself wondering what her lips would feel like against his, what they would taste like. He stopped those thoughts immediately before they could progress any further. That vixen.

Amy was having similar thoughts, except she didn't force herself to stop thinking them. It was almost as if she had read his mind then, and instead of following through with her original plan to kiss him, she brought her arms up and pulled him into one last embrace; pouring all her emotions into one simply gesture.

There Sheldon stood; completely baffled as to why Amy Farrah Fowler was doing this to him. Instead of fighting it or pulling away, he wrapped his arms around her waist in return, feeling once again the dampness of her clothing. It sent a shiver down his spine.

With his hands placed in the small of her back, Sheldon inhaled deeply and focused on reciting the periodic table in his head to distract himself from how close he was holding her. He hoped that Amy was enjoying their embrace as much as he was. Well, at least she wasn't pulling away yet.

All too soon, Amy peeled herself away from Sheldon's arms and looked up at him; beaming. So much for her not pulling away. Her smile certainly was contagious though and Sheldon found himself returning it with a similar intensity. Neither of them moved, however, and there they stood, in his doorway, staring at each other.

With his thoughts slightly more clear, Sheldon was reminded of their scheduled train ride at that moment, and he willed himself to break eye contact and slowly back away to the bathroom. Amy watched him with curious eyes before he disappeared from her sight.

Sighing, Sheldon made his way back the bathroom and proceeded to gingerly tear his own clothes off his wet skin. His whole body was instantly hit with a wave of cool air once it was all gone. After drying himself off with his own towel and putting the new clothes on, he relished in the clean feeling. Then he exited the bathroom, feeling more comfortable than before.

Not long after he had made his way into his living room, Sheldon watched as Amy emerged from his bedroom; the shirt he had given her hugging her curves perfectly.

Dear lord, how was he going to spend a whole week with her now, knowing that just beyond all those layers, lay such perfect curves?


	18. Chapter 18

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 18**

_A Bbt Fanfic _

***a/n Soo, I got a lot of positive reviews for the last chapter, and I have to say, I'm excited that you guys like this story so much. Clearly I have nothing better to do at the moment than write, so expect somewhat frequent updates for the next week or so. Counting down the days until the next episode airs, anyone with me?! Anyways, even though you guys pry know it, I don't own this show (Disclaimer) but I would really appreciate it if you continued to review c: Until next time!~ **

**Previously…**

Not long after he had made his way into his living room, Sheldon watched as Amy emerged from his bedroom; the shirt he had given her hugging her curves perfectly.

Dear Lord, how was he going to spend a whole week with her now, knowing that just beyond all those layers, lay such perfect curves?

**Currently…**

From the looks of the weather outside, there was a good chance that they'd have to call the whole week off; or delay it, at the very least.

Still, Amy was determined to keep her promise to Sheldon. She had arranged the perfect week just for him; he even deserved it, being so darn successful at everything. No weather was going to stop her.

Now, only shortly after that, Amy found herself squinting into the darkness, guided only by the glimmer or a street lamp every few feet. The rain was coming down hard again and the roads were far slicker than either of them had expected. Even though the two had left Sheldon's apartment fairly early, it didn't seem to matter in the end.

All of their efforts were heading towards being wasted. Amy had drug Sheldon out of his apartment not a moment after four thirty in the afternoon, but somehow, she had managed to get caught on the freeway halfway to their destination; all because of a minor traffic jam that nobody seemed to know how to deal with.

If all of those imbeciles got their heads in line, maybe they would make it to their train on time. As it was, it was due to depart within the hour and Amy still had a good half hour to drive to get to it, and that was in good weather.

One of Sheldon's biggest pet peeves was being late for something that had a scheduled time. Even he seemed to notice their slim chances of getting to their train on time, because he sighed for the umpteenth time since getting back into her car and rested his head against the cool glass window; staring blankly out it.

While Sheldon was pure exasperated and just plain tired, Amy was beyond irritated and agitated. The car in front of her didn't know how to use his brake light or blinker and the car behind her wouldn't stop riding her bumper. To make matters worse, the car to her right kept on trying it's hardest to cut her off; as if trying to frustrate her more.

That's how she found herself boxed in, a car in front of her, one behind her, one to her right, and nothing but railing to her left. And nothing was moving.

Having almost reached her limit, Amy joined Sheldon and replicated his sigh before resting her forehead on her steering wheel. She tightly closed her eyes and willed herself to keep her tears at bay. Too much planning had gone into this for it to be a complete and total bust.

When Amy looked up, she was surprised to see that Sheldon wasn't having one of his mental breakdowns that he sometimes had. Instead, he was calmly gazing at her, a small smile tugging at his lips. How he could be happy at a time like that; Amy didn't know.

"You're irritated." Sheldon noted, keeping his gaze on her. It was the first time that either of them had spoken in quite a while, and Amy found herself startled as she listened to his voice. There was no hardness to it, he wasn't trying to prove a point, and he didn't even sound like he was judging her. If she had to guess, Amy would say that there was a hint of concern trailing in his voice.

With a sigh, Amy finally relented, glancing out her rearview window at the car that kept inching forward when there was literally no space to do so. She only hoped the traffic would clear up soon.

"I am," There was no sense in hiding it, Amy thought, as she brought her gaze back to Sheldon, who was just staring at her with that same small smile plastered on his lips.

"Why?" he asked her softly, his eyes searching hers. Just simple eye contact seemed to put Amy in a much calmer mood and she watched as most of her nerves melted away. She could really loose herself sometimes in Sheldon's eyes.

Without breaking eye contact, Amy responded to Sheldon's inquiry with the same soft tone that he had used just moments before. "I don't know, it just seems to be such a shame that all of our efforts for this perfect experience had to be defiled by something as simple as the weather outside."

Actually saying it out loud seemed to put Amy into a slightly gloomy mood. She tore her eyes off of Sheldon's and gazed out the window, willing for the traffic to ease up with her mind.

Sheldon wasn't buying it, however, and continued their conversation; whether she was looking at him or not.

"All of our efforts?" he put special emphasis on the word 'our' to try and help prove his point. "I don't think that's an accurate statement. I hardly did anything. You were the one who arranged everything. You're always so great. Don't beat yourself up over it, kid. We're okay."

After that, he didn't say much else, and instead, turned his head forward and settled back into his seat comfortably. "BY the way," He added calmly. "You can go, the traffic eased up a little."

Not even caring about the traffic half as much as she had just moments prior, Amy still nodded and complied, shoving her car forward a few feet before abruptly stopping again. This time, when the car in front of her decided not to use its breaks, Amy didn't even bat an eyelash.

She was too busy on cloud nine. Sheldon had just complimented her, and it was a really good one, too! Had that been reality, or had she dreamt it? If it was a dream, her subconscious was fairly far-fetched. But if it was reality, this could possibly be one of the best days of Amy's life.

Beaming, Amy flashed one of her signature half-smiles Sheldon's way and, to her pleasure, he returned one of his own smiles. She felt her heart flip in her chest when she saw it.

That feeling was nothing compared to the one created within her when Sheldon reached out for her hand and grasped it in his without breaking their eye contact. Suddenly, Amy was grateful for the delay in traffic. Maybe the universe was doing her a favor.

Even in their comfortable silence, Sheldon still felt the need to break it in order to ask one of the questions that had been bothering him since they had left his apartment not long before hand.

"Amy, are you sure you're comfortable in my clothing?" At that point, it didn't seem like a terribly relevant question, as she had already been wearing it for a while anyway. Still, Amy found herself smiling in spite of herself. Sheldon really did care for her.

"Of course, Sheldon, I couldn't be more comfortable." She reassured him, inching her car even closer forward as the traffic seemed to ease up a little more than before. Even so, the weather seemed to be the complete opposite. Although most of the wind had let up, the rain continued to crash down; rather hard and in clumps. So much so that it almost made visibility levels turn to zero.

Sheldon seemed to accept her answer regarding the clothing, but now a new issue popped into his mind. Should he continue to make her drive in this weather? She was clearly struggling as it was to see the road in general, and it was his duty to look after both of them and their safety.

However, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew how much effort she had put into arranging this just for him, and he knew how much it would crush her heart if they had to miss it for something as stupid as weather that absolutely refused to let up in any way, shape, or form.

Their safety had to be more important, right? He could deal with Amy being a little upset, although he wasn't sure how well, but he definitely couldn't deal with an injured or wounded Amy just because he decided to let her continue driving in this mess of rain and traffic.

Having made up his mind, Sheldon turned to Amy and studied her smooth cheek as she kept her gaze forward. He could practically hear her chanting the cars to move forward so they could finally reach their destination. He shook his head in response; she would just have to understand.

"Amy…" His voice was barely audible, almost timid. There was nothing else in the world that would make him ever feel comfortable saying these next words, but they needed to be said, regardless of whose feelings were hurt in the process. "I think we should turn back, maybe… find a place to stay for the night…"

He didn't dare look her in the eye; instead, he kept studying her cheek, even as she turned her head to look at him. Her eyes weren't full of anger or irritation, rather, they were soft and filled with disappointment and… a certain sadness that made Sheldon's heart break (figuratively speaking, of course).

She sighed and met his eyes for the briefest of moments before averting them back to the road, searching for an opening in one of the lanes. "I know…" she almost groaned, feeling as if everything she had worked for had been for nothing. Sheldon was disappointed too, but he knew better than to risk their safety just so he could get some comic books signed. It wasn't like he hadn't been Stan Lee before, anyway. And he would probably meet the others as well at some point in his life time.

A good time after that was spent in silence as Amy struggled with trying to get into a lane that would take her to an exit so she could attempt to start looking for hotels to stay at. The weather certainly made it a more challenging task, to say the least.

Sheldon was getting sleeping and his eyes begged to be closed, but he willed himself to stay up and make sure that Amy made it somewhere safe. If she got hurt because of him, he didn't think he would be able to live with himself. He cared about her far too much to let that happen to her.

Fortunately, in less than two hours, Amy had finally made it to an exit and found herself sailing down it to find a hotel nearby. Despite how she had initially felt about canceling their plans, Amy was actually somewhat grateful for it. At least she would be able to get a good night's rest in the end.

Finding a suitable hotel was slightly difficult without Sheldon giving his consent. Amy knew that it had to closely follow his expectations, or he would most likely refuse to stay there. Even if he agreed to stay, in the morning he would definitely take his discomfort out on her, neither of which sounded particularly pleasant to her.

Speaking of Sheldon not giving his consent, Amy thought, why wasn't he? Out of the corner of her eye, Amy saw that Sheldon had allowed himself to slip into a state of unconsciousness while he breathed softly out of his mouth. She really couldn't be mad at him for falling asleep; after all, he was human.

Relax, Fowler, Amy told herself with determination. No one knows Sheldon like you do; surely finding a suitable hotel for you both to stay at won't prove to be too much of a challenge. Still, even with that little pep talk, Amy couldn't quite convince herself. But even if she couldn't find the right hotel, what was he going to do to her anyway? Punish her again?

A chill ran through Amy's spine as she allowed herself to relive in the memory of the first time that Sheldon had every physically laid a punishment on her. At the time, Amy had foolishly pretended to be sick for longer than she had been in order to have him take care of her. It was simultaneously one of the best and worst experiences that she had ever had.

In her state of hazy dreaming, Amy had failed to notice right away a kink in the seemingly free flowing traffic and she had nearly collided with the car in front of her. As her car skidded to a halt, Sheldon jolted awake and his head rose to look at her.

Since they were stopped, Amy took the time to study Sheldon's features. In his state of sleepiness, his eyes had slight bags under them and were half-open. That same half smile from earlier still danced across his lips as he peered down at her; apparently enjoying what he saw.

Amy suppressed a giggle at her boyfriend's odd behavior and proceeded to pull into the nearest hotel. Maybe the week would turn out to be so much more than she had expected.

Still, she couldn't help but look over to Sheldon, who was still sleeping peacefully and snoring lightly.

"Don't worry," she thought. "I'll make this train trip happen one way or another."


	19. Chapter 19

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 19**

_A Bbt Fanfic _

***a/n So some of my reviews have been wondering whether or not this story's rating will be going up, and the answer to that is that it is a possibility. The current rating still stands, but not for long. This chapter has more sweet and innocent parts to it, but we all know that sweet and innocent things don't last forever. I promise you, it gets better. Just a tiny bit more patience. Thank you all for sticking with me, I really appreciate it! Don't forget to review, I love your opinions (: Until next time!~ **

**Previously… **

Amy suppressed a giggle at her boyfriend's odd behavior and proceeded to pull into the nearest hotel. Maybe the week would turn out to be so much more than she had expected.

Still, she couldn't help but look over to Sheldon, who was still sleeping peacefully and snoring lightly.

"Don't worry," she thought. "I'll make this train trip happen one way or another."

**Currently… **

Amy had never been one to judge, but this concierge was definitely not a people's person.

After having left her boyfriend in the car, Amy wandered into the hotel. She was very mindful of the rain and decided it was her best bet to just go with it instead of fighting it. What was the worst that could happen?

Once she had safely made it into the hotel lobby, she decided to have a look around. The hotel wasn't exactly run down and filthy, but it wasn't the first class hotel that she had always dreamed of either, one with food arranged rather neatly on the tables and people bustling every which way.

Instead, it was moderately clean with only a handful of people conversing near the elevator. Thank god for the elevator, Amy thought. All of those people held coffee in their hands and wore casual clothing. Wasn't it a little late for coffee? Apparently not. Tourists, Amy scoffed in her head.

It was then that her attention turned toward a man who could easily tower over her like Sheldon could, but she doubted he would be able to. Based on what was unfolding in front of her, Amy would say that the man was easily intimidated.

The brief but interesting encounter happened a mere three feet in front of Amy. The man she had been observing staggered backwards as a woman who was much less shorter than him got extremely close to him; scowling words furiously through clenched teeth.

"Now, I understand your inconvenience, but as the hotel's only concierge, I assure you that the problem will be fixed right away, ma'am." The woman's petite but terrifying stature was enough to make the man's voice seem incredibly small and insignificant as he attempted to back away from her. Amy stood on the sidelines next to the hotel entrance, completely baffled by their interaction.

"It better be fixed," The woman snarled, shooting daggers at the man with her eyes. She smirked when he wouldn't bring his own eyes to hers and that's when she decided to slowly back away. After that, she never took her eyes off of the man until she was out of sight.

With the woman gone, the man quickly flung himself back around and accidentally ran into a puzzled Amy. She was startled, to say the least, but not as much as he was. Instantly flinching, the man sprung away from Amy and kept his back to her for a moment. When he turned, his posture had improved significantly and he had wiped the dust off of his suit as best he could.

"What do you want?" His voice was rough as his eyes scoured over Amy's body in a hurry; leaving a blazing trail of insecurity within her. She squirmed under his stare and avoided any and all eye contact whatsoever.

"I need a place to stay tonight; this is a hotel, is it not?" Despite the paralyzing fear that shook her body, Amy managed to keep her voice calm and steady. She would not and could not drive a minute longer in such horrible weather.

"And you're alone?" The fact that he just assumed that Amy was alone was quite unsettling. She knew she wasn't the prettiest person in the world, but was she really that bad?

Still, the man had grabbed Amy's attention once more as he moved over to a large desk that was covered in a mess of papers. So much for organization.

"Uhm… no, my boyfriend… he'll be staying with me…" Amy watched as the man shook his head slowly; his greasy, brown hair tangling in front of his eyes. He held a blank expression on his face as he did so but Amy could tell that he wasn't particularly happy with her response.

"I see." He told her, pursing his lips. He was quiet after that, tapping away at a keyboard rather rapidly. His eyes never left the computer sitting in front of him. In a matter of time, it seemed that he had allowed the task to completely envelope him. Amy wondered whether he had forgotten about tending to her need or not.

"Is there a problem?" Amy asked when she saw the man shaking his head again and frowning deeply. What was with this guy?

"It would seem so," He said, his attention divided then. His eyes still remained searching the computer screen, albeit, not as fast. Abruptly, he broke his stare at the screen and looked up at Amy with his eyes filled with irritation and annoyance.

"The only room available for two today that has a singular bed is in terrible condition. I would offer you a room with two separate beds; however, they are all booked. I'm sorry for your inconvenience." Amy figured that his tone would hold no sympathy, but she didn't expect for it to sound so… cold.

Sheldon was going to slip if he had to stay in a hotel room that wasn't to his liking. Amy had to wonder exactly how bad a state the room was in. Maybe she could at least get Sheldon into the room, and the rest she would deal with then.

Taking a deep breath, Amy decided that she was going to haggle with the man. Not that she had ever done that before…

"I have a few questions, if you will." Hopefully, the room wouldn't be outrageously expensive. She didn't really have a choice if it was though.

"Please, by all means." The man replied, refocusing the remainder of his attention back on his computer. He wasn't being sincere, though, because he rolled his eyes at Amy after speaking.

"How much does the room cost?" She asked after a brief pause. The man wasted no time in answering her, his tone now bitter.

"For you, it'll cost two hundred a night, per person." Geez, that certainly was not in her budget. Could she really argue though?

"Certainly a room in such horrible shape, as you described it, should not cost so much money. From the looks of this hotel, you really can't afford to refuse me either." The man scoffed at her words and looked her dead in the eye after that; sending chills down her spine.

"We don't need your money. Our hotel is in fairly good shape, we'll make do without you." By then Amy was nearly as frustrated as she had been earlier during the traffic jam. Then she remembered Sheldon's words about safety and how she was so great.

What would he think of her if she got such a horrible room?

"Let me at least see it first." She bargained, not completely ready to start pleading just yet. The man gave her a skeptical look before snatching a set of keys from behind the desk and leading her to the elevator.

Where there had been a few people earlier drinking coffee and conversing, there was now no people standing by the elevator, and the man silently pressed the button to go up. Clearly he lacked patience as he started tapping his foot rather violently after only a moment of waiting.

The ride up to whatever floor they were going to was just as silent and the man seemed to be disinterested in whether Amy decided to take the room or not. His eyes were half closed and purple rings hung under them. They lacked any kind of life whatsoever.

Finally, Amy thought as the elevator creaked to a stop and stuttered open, allowing their exit. After stepping on the carpet of the floor, Amy feared that she might fall right through it, it was so fragile.

Not far from the elevator was where the room was located. On the door displayed the number 412 in gold numbers. Sucking in a deep breath, Amy pushed the door open after the man unlocked it.

#

"Sheldon, I did it." Amy said gently as she took his shoulders in her hands and squeezed them gently. Sheldon's eyes opened slowly and he smiled when the first thing he saw was Amy's face, so soft and perfect.

"Hmm, and what exactly did you do, little lady?" He asked her, interested to see what she was actually talking about. He didn't seem to notice Amy's hesitance about answering his question, as his eyes closed for a moment more before opening fully once again and meeting hers.

"I found us a… suitable… place to stay for the night…" Even in his hazy state of mind, Sheldon was rather intrigued that Amy had managed to do something that all his friends found so difficult and tedious.

"Awe, thanks, kid. Good Lord, that's just what I needed." He exclaimed before sitting up slowly and stretching a little. Amy had moved her hands down from his shoulders but kept one lightly touching his arm. She feared if she took it away; her body would start shaking in anticipation and Sheldon would figure her out.

While Sheldon was stretching little by little, Amy found herself hunched over to meet Sheldon's gaze. Most of her body was outside of her car, getting drenched by the rain. Sheldon seemed to notice, but didn't make a move to do anything about it. Instead, he just yawned and looked at her sleepily.

"Well?" He asked her after a moment of silence. All Amy could do was stare back at him blankly. Once Sheldon noticed this, he expanded slightly on his train of thought.

"Do I ever get to see where I'll be sleeping?" Amy swallowed then, regretting ever having agreed to take the room. Sheldon was going to hate it, and then, in turn, hate her. Good Lord, could this night get any worse?

"Of course," she replied, stepping fully into the rain so Sheldon could get out of her car. Before waking him, Amy had taken the liberty of bringing their bags up to the room. It gave her time to think through a plan of how she was going to get him to agree to stay. Would it work, she doubted it.

Pulling himself out of the car, Sheldon steadied himself then placed an arm around Amy; hugging her close. Amy could have sworn she felt her heart stop at that moment. Sheldon Cooper was willingly holding her!

Composing herself, Amy pushed the car door shut in one swift motion and guided Sheldon inside; secretly praying that he would over look all the hotel's flaws in his sleepy state.

Boy was she right.

In fact, Sheldon was so sleepy that he almost fell asleep in the elevator. Amy had to practically support his whole body weight as she lugged him into it and, while inside, his whole body leaned against hers. He was so close, and he smelled so wonderful…

As the elevator moved forward, Amy's nerves increased at a rapid pace. She kept on reminding herself that Sheldon was going to hate her for booking the worst hotel room ever. She didn't even want to be in the room when Sheldon found out that there was only one bed for them both to share…

The thought of Sheldon being that repulsed by sharing a bed with her made Amy shiver. Apparently, Sheldon felt that, and he snuggled closer into her with his eyes still closed. Amy had to wonder whether Sheldon would remember any of this in the morning.

About a quarter of the way up to their room, Amy's heart fell in her chest as the elevator creaked to a stop; interrupting its flawless ascent.

Sheldon didn't even seem phased. Did sleep really make him that oblivious to the world around him?!

While Sheldon enjoyed his peaceful bliss, holding his girlfriend close, Amy was in a full blown panic. What were they suppose to do now? If Sheldon didn't already hate her in the morning, surely he would now. How on Earth had she ever gotten into such a mess?

Suddenly, she felt restricted by Sheldon's arms around her. She wanted to go up to the elevator walls and pound on them with her fists. She wanted to shriek out and hope that someone came to their rescue. She wanted someone to save her from such a living nightmare.

Lucky for her, before Sheldon could question why they had stopped and the doors weren't opening, the floor underneath their feet sent vibrations through the both of them as it roared back to life and continued it's ascend to their hotel room; seemingly as if nothing had happened.

Amy let out a shaky breath as she felt Sheldon nuzzle his nose into her neck and smile against it. Surely he wouldn't be happy for long.

Finally, after what seemed like eight hundred years, the elevator doors finally pried apart; leaving Sheldon and Amy to make their way to their hotel room in silence. Sheldon still wasn't quite capable of walking by himself, so Amy continued to support all his body weight on her right side as she guided him to their room.

Here goes nothing…


	20. Chapter 20

**The frustration Compulsion: Chapter 20 **

_A Bbt Fanfic _

***A/n Hey guys, Lucky you, you get two chapters in one day. I was going to post this earlier, but I never got around to it until now. I have some more good news for you if you happen to like reading fanfics. So, I was looking through all my fics, and I noticed some unread reviews on one. And, like the awesome person I am, I decided to respond to them by posting a new chapter. I hadn't posted one in a few weeks because I had been rather distracted, but the chapters up for anyone who wants to read it. The fic is called 'The Termination Complexities' and from what I've heard, people were hooked after the very first chapter. So, there's that. Also, I wanted to remind you that I love all of your reviews, they help me so much with the writing process. You guys are amazing. As for the Shamy, I think Sheldon might be slightly OOC in this chapter, but what do I know? Other than that, I just wanted to inform you all, that I have taken your reviews into consideration, and have decided that ****I'm going to raise the rating**** a little bit :D May the Shamy live long and prosper! **

**Previously…**

Amy let out a shaky breath as she felt Sheldon nuzzle his nose into her neck and smile against it. Surely he wouldn't be happy for long.

Finally, after what seemed like eight hundred years, the elevator doors pried apart; leaving Sheldon and Amy to make their way to their hotel room in silence. Sheldon still wasn't quite capable of walking by himself, so Amy continued to support all his body weight on her right side as she guided him to their room.

Here goes nothing…

**Currently…**

Amy held her breath as she pushed the door open with her free hand. Sheldon picked that moment to have his eyes closed as he let out a contented sigh. With every happy move he made, Amy felt more and more guilty.

The room was dark. When Amy left to get Sheldon out of the car, she had turned off the light and hoped that the darkness would swallow the room's main issue. Like she had expected, it had not.

This isn't so bad, Amy thought to herself as she searched the wall for the light switch. It wasn't like there were diseases crawling from every which corner. The room wasn't even that bad, to be honest.

Okay, it was worse than bad. Amy just didn't want to admit it.

Lucky for Sheldon, Amy had cleaned up before he even had time to see it. When she had first saw it, the man who had guided her up there looked down on her with such amusement. He told her it was bad, and he wasn't joking.

It wouldn't have been so bad, had there not been food splattered all over the wall behind the bed. Surely, that had to be a health issue. Thanks to Amy's helpful cleaning skills, it took her less time to actually clean the wall than it had to get the cleaning supplies from the stubborn concierge.

Then there was the issue of the bed itself. It wasn't exactly the largest bed ever, but Amy had feared that it would be somewhat difficult to fit them both in it. The pillows were filthy and hard as a rock, yet another problem.

Amy had never been one to sneak around, but she did just that when she saw the state of the pillows. Fortunately, it didn't take very long to jack some of the pillows from the room next to them. At least those people knew how to take care of their things.

Other than that, the only other issue that Amy had with the room was the state of the bathroom. There was mud and grime all over the toilet and shower. Urine stains scattered the dusty tile floor and the stench. It was horrible.

Amy had booked the room on an impulse. She knew that they needed somewhere to stay, and she felt that she really didn't have any other options.

Being conscious of the time, Amy had left the bathroom the way it was when she went to gather Sheldon. She would deal with it later.

Now that it was later, Amy found herself wishing that she had taken the time to clean the bathroom. What would Sheldon say about it? Could she get him to wait to see the bathroom until the morning? It would be difficult, but she would try.

Thankfully, she had closed the bathroom door so the stench stayed within. Sheldon didn't seem to question her actions. Instead, he walked with her fully into the room and waited for her. After the sudden change from lightness to darkness, Sheldon found himself slightly more awake and aware as he squinted his eyes in the dark to try and make out Amy's silhouette.

Finally, Amy flicked the light switch and the pair continued to squint their eyes as they adjusted to their surroundings.

"This is it," Amy thought with terror. "It all comes down to this."

There was a thick silence that floated in the air as Amy held her breath, waiting for Sheldon's reaction. Everything in the room was neat and tidy (except for the bathroom), so she wasn't worried about that. She was more concerned about how her boyfriend would react to the sleeping arrangements.

And she was right to have been concerned.

Although, instead of making some huge scene and storming out, Sheldon remained quiet as he slowly turned to Amy. He was definitely awake now; his eyes wide. His lips were slightly parted and he was breathing deeply.

Amy noticed a dark look pass through Sheldon's eyes before quickly disappearing. What on Earth…?

Clearing his throat, Sheldon let a small smile crack on his face before he took a step closer to Amy. He briefly debated on whether to take her hands in his or not, but eventually decided not to. He wasn't a hippy, after all.

It was almost as if he had read Amy's mind. Or maybe her nerves were more noticeable than she thought. Still, Sheldon wanted to laugh at her nervousness. She still did great, given her limited options.

"Amy, relax. You did a wonderful job; don't be so hard on yourself." His own words surprised himself. He hadn't intended to tell her that. How would she react…?

All Amy could do was stare at him blankly. "Had his lack of sleep really gotten to him that much?" She thought.

Still, she couldn't believe her ears. Sheldon, actually complimenting her, even when she did such a terrible job? And why wasn't he freaking out over the sleeping arrangements? Maybe he hadn't noticed…?

"Uh, t-thank you, Sheldon." Amy stuttered in response, completely dazed. She had known Sheldon for so long, and yet, he never ceased to surprise her.

"You're welcome." He replied to her with a slight nod. Amazingly, Sheldon had been able to tear his eyes off the bed and focus solely on Amy, his wonderful Amy…

"I'm sorry I fell asleep in your car…" Sheldon continued. His voice was soft and he looked up at Amy with innocent eyes. For whatever reason, he felt embarrassed to have fallen asleep when he should have stayed awake.

"It's quite alright, Sheldon." Amy told him, still not over the fact that he complimented the work she had done to get their room. She was sure that he was going to hate it and, in turn, hate her.

"Did you bring up our bags from the car?" Sheldon had torn his gaze from Amy and looked longingly towards the singular bed, though Amy doubted he was absolutely dying to sleep in the bed with her.

"Why yes, of course. They're sitting over there in the corner." Amy explained while pointing her finger in that direction. Again, Sheldon nodded, but he didn't move. What was he doing…?

Instead of walking towards his bag, Sheldon stepped even closer to Amy and, like he had wanted to do for a while, took her hands in his. They remained there for a few moments with Sheldon staring deeply into Amy's eyes; allowing himself to get lost in them.

Amy felt her knees go weak. Sheldon had her completely mesmerized. All at once, every single one of Amy's fears melted away, and she was left with not a single thought running through her mind. She couldn't tear her eyes off of his, they were so lovely.

"Some of the world's sweetest moments happen when you're least expecting them."

To Sheldon, the entire world around them had disappeared. To him, the state of the room didn't matter, (even he could tell that it certainly wasn't in the best shape). The cancelled train trip didn't matter. The weather outside didn't matter. Absolutely nothing on Earth mattered, except for the fact that Amy was in his arms.

And soon enough, Sheldon had finally engulfed Amy in one of his famous, albeit rare, Sheldon Cooper Hugs. This one was different, though. This one was soft and gentle, and it certainly wasn't awkward at all.

Amy was in a state of pure bliss. While Sheldon had wrapped his arms around her back, her own arms snaked their way around his neck as she snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. At that very moment, Amy was forever grateful for their height difference. She wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

Meanwhile, Sheldon had pressed his own face into Amy's hair; taking in her scent hungrily. Before long, he had moved down to Amy's earlobe and debated on whispering something in her ear. He decided against it, however, because he was unsure of how she would respond.

Instead, he gently nipped on Amy's ear lobe; earning a gasp from her. Sheldon paused then, fearing that he had hurt her. She didn't try to pull away though, so he metaphorically shrugged and moved down to shove his face into the crook of her neck. He didn't care how his neck had to bend to get there. He enjoyed the action immensely.

Amy's breathing was shallow and her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She tugged him closer ever so slightly, and never wanted the moment to end.

Unfortunately for her, Sheldon pulled away, albeit slowly, after that. He didn't let go of her though and just kept staring into her eyes. The smile on his face was priceless.

"Thank you for doing such a wonderful job picking a room. I don't think Leonard could have found one that compares to this." His tone was genuine and Amy felt a little light headed. The things Sheldon did to her.

Without waiting for Amy to reply, Sheldon finally broke free and strode over to the corner to grab his bag. Amy barely had time to register his actions. Thank goodness he spoke while he did so.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go in the bathroom to change." That was when Amy started panicking.

'Sheldon can't go in the bathroom,' Amy thought frantically. 'It's in no shape for him to see it! If he sees it, he'll hate me forever!' Her heart rate and breathing still hadn't recovered from Sheldon's unexpected embrace, and things only got worse from there.

She had to stop him before he got to the bathroom.

"You can't do that!" Amy said hastily, trying to stall so she could think of a plan. How on Earth was she going to keep him from seeing what a disaster the bathroom was before she had a chance to clean it?

Amy recalled one time when Sheldon had told her that he went to Penny's apartment back when they first met and cleaned it because he couldn't stand knowing that he was sleeping so close to such a mess. There was no way that he'd stay with her in that hotel if he saw that mess.

"Why not?" His tone was so innocent and his adorable puppy eyes almost made Amy break. She couldn't let him into that room. She refused to. How was she supposed to turn down someone that she loved so very deeply?

Amy paused for a moment. She had only told Sheldon that she loved him once, and he, the same, so whenever the thought crossed her mind, it was still pretty foreign to her.

She wondered how often a thought like that crossed his mind.

There wasn't time for wondering at this point. Amy had to get Sheldon from going into that bathroom, no matter what. It was just something that was non optional.

"Because… because it's blocked off! Something with the plumbing or something…" Amy was never good at lying. She had no doubt that Sheldon would definitely see through her charade.

Turns out, she was right.

"Oh, well that shouldn't be an issue. I'm only going in there to change." Sheldon assured her with a wave of his hand. Amy felt panic begin to surface once again. 'Of all the times that Sheldon picked to be so stubborn, it had to be now,' she thought.

"Wait Sheldon!" Amy nearly pleaded when Sheldon took a step forward. She was afraid to move, afraid to breathe even. He was not getting away with his stubbornness, not today.

Sheldon merely stopped walking and turned to her with a raised eyebrow. He didn't seem to be angry with her or impatient, he just looked at her patiently and silently waited for her to continue.

"Uhm… why not change in here…? She knew the idea was farfetched, but she had to say something. All kinds of ridiculous things came out of her mouth before, but something about this ridiculous thing really hit home for Amy. Maybe it was because it was true. Sheldon probably would never change in front of her

Or so she thought.

"This isn't some kind of a trick, is it?" He sounded very skeptical, but at least he was considering her offer. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

Amy took a deep breath and looked him strait in the eye. "Of course not."

It was time to let the chips would fall where they may.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 21**

_A Bbt Fanfic _

***a/n Hey guys, so I don't really have much to report about this chapter, except you guys are in for a treat if you're looking for Shamy fluff and possibly a tiny smudge of smut. Also, if you're one of those Sheldon perfectionists, please don't hate me. I can't stress enough about how pumped I am for the new episode tonight. It's gunna be amazing! Other than that, thank you all for the lovely reviews, and I want to personally thank all of my viewers, because just knowing that I have readers is the best feeling in the world(: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, until next time!~ **

**Previously…**

"This isn't some kind of a trick, is it?" He sounded very skeptical, but at least he was considering her offer. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

Amy took a deep breath and looked him strait in the eye. "Of course not."

It was time to let the chips fall where they may.

**Currently…**

"How do I know you're not saying that just to trick me?" Sheldon didn't really feel like arguing with Amy. He was far too tired for such things. However, he wasn't that tired to just do whatever and not think it through first, even if it was only briefly.

"I think you'd be smart enough to see that," Amy countered, her voice quivering slightly. Getting Sheldon to stay away from the bathroom was proving to be quite the challenge. She wasn't giving up yet, though.

"You're right," He relented with a sigh. Amy had a way of effectively proving her points, he had to admit.

"But that doesn't change the fact that we've only been dating for three years, if I were to change in front of you, people might talk."

So that's what he feared. Sheldon Cooper, the man who claimed to be above such basic feelings, feared what other people would think of them. Amy wanted to laugh at his antic behavior. She refrained though, knowing how difficult it must be for him.

"Nobody has to know," Amy suggested plainly with a shrug. She figured that if she at least promised to keep this a secret that he would eventually have to agree. And besides, if he didn't want her to see anything, she had no problem just looking away. This was merely an attempt to keep him out of the bathroom.

At least that's what she told herself.

"Oh please," Sheldon scoffed and rolled his eyes. He didn't mean any harm by it, this Amy knew. It was just Sheldon being Sheldon. "You tell Penny basically everything. Everyone knows she can't keep a secret to save her life."

Amy had to admit that he had a point, Penny couldn't keep a secret; but if Sheldon absolutely didn't want anyone else to know about what they did in private, she was sure she could manage to keep her mouth shut.

"Sheldon, I will promise you this. If you change in here, I will not, ever, tell Penny, Bernadette, or anyone else, ever. If you're worried about this being something too intimate for you, I can turn away and I promise I won't look. Just please, do this for me." Amy was practically pleading now. She hoped that Sheldon wouldn't question her motives. She really didn't want to explain everything. Not now.

Narrowing his eyes at her, Sheldon studied Amy carefully. What was her problem?

"But-" He couldn't even get a single sentence out of his mouth. Amy didn't cut him off or interrupt him, but the exasperated look in her eyes and the pleading frown she gave when she bit her lip was enough to render him silent.

"Alright, fine. I trust your motives. Just remember, if you try to maul me from behind, some sort of punishment will be in order, little lady." Amy rejoiced as silently as she could; resisting the urge to throw her arms up in the air. Another battle won. Point Fowler.

"Thank you, Sheldon," she breathed, her chest still heaving up and down with each breath she took. The worst part was finally over; she had him exactly where she wanted him.

"I'm not sure why you are thanking me, but you're welcome." Sheldon said over his shoulder. His back was to Amy as he was rummaging through his bag for his pajamas. Amy faced him, so all she could see was Sheldon's behind. Needless to say, she liked what she saw.

After a moment, Sheldon spoke again and this time he actually turned to face her. "Now, I think I should let you know, that your earlier assumption that changing in front of you would be too intimate for me… isn't… completely… accurate… so ultimately…it's your decision…whether or not you would like to watch…"

Sheldon had never been more nervous before in his whole life. A few months ago, he probably wouldn't have even considered doing such an activity in front of Amy. But ever since he initiated his first kiss on the train and they had been kissing at the end of each date night, Sheldon had been having increased… thoughts… about doing certain things…sometimes even when he was with her…

"Are you sure?" Amy nearly choked. She hadn't expected such a thing to come out of Sheldon's mouth, ever. This certainly was a surprise.

"As sure as I'll ever be." He mumbled back in reply. Of course, Amy had heard him and raised an eyebrow, but Sheldon was still trying to convince himself that he was comfortable doing such a thing in front of her.

"Sheldon, tell me what you're thinking." Amy decided to get to the bottom of what was happening. She needed to make sure that if she did watch him change, that he wouldn't be completely pissed at her in the morning. If he wasn't ready yet, she could wait still.

"Amy!" Sheldon gasped, taking a small step backward as if he had been burned. This confused Amy to no end. What on Earth did she do…?

"You know I can't do that! My thoughts are in my own head for a reason! If I went around telling people how I felt all the time, then what's the point of having my own thoughts? You might as well invent a mind reader if you expect me to do that."

Amy sighed. Sheldon could be so stubborn sometimes. She was used to it though. All she had to do was get him to understand what her own motives were. Maybe then he wouldn't be as reluctant.

"Relax, Sheldon. I just was surprised by your suggestion, that's all. Where did that come from, anyway?" Amy watched as her boyfriend tensed at her question. A look of fear passed through his eyes then. It was gone just as quickly as it appeared, but she doubted that he was done worrying about whatever frightened him in the first place.

"I'm going to change now." Sheldon stated, completely ignoring Amy's question. He turned slightly and picked up his pajamas off the floor and laid them out on the bed next to him.

Here goes nothing…

Tentatively, Sheldon brought his hand down to the bottom of his T-shirt; grasping it gently. He never took his eyes off of Amy as he did so, and Amy stared back at him, her gaze matching his in intensity.

With one swift movement, he had pulled the shirt up and over his head, exposing his dark blue thermal underneath.

Now he was getting somewhere.

With his thermal on, Amy could see how much of his chest was outlined and defined. It hugged his figure quite nicely, in Amy's opinion. Sheldon continued to stare at her, noticing how her gaze wandered down to his chest. He wanted to squirm under her gaze, but managed to keep his body completely still.

Once Amy brought her gaze back up to his eyes, Sheldon noticed that they had somewhat darkened. Good Lord, he thought. Was this just a ploy to get him to have coitus with her? He certainly hoped not.

He could trust Amy, right?

Swallowing, Sheldon brought his gaze down briefly to Amy's lips. They were turned up in an innocent smile, and it seemed to make him feel better. She looked so darn perfect sometimes. Sometimes all he needed was a little reminder of how much he loved her.

Now, with a little more certainty, Sheldon brought his hands back down to the bottom of his shirt and tore his thermal off of his body. The cooler air hit his exposed chest fairly quickly and he felt the hairs on his arms stand up in response.

Still, he never took his gaze off of Amy. She was still looking him in the eye. He briefly wondered if she had even noticed that he was bare chested in front of her. 'Of course she noticed,' he thought. 'She is a scientist, after all.'

'Stop stalling, Cooper!' His train of thought continued. 'It's already past your scheduled bedtime, may I remind you. Just finish changing and get this over with already.'

Though he had to admit that sleep sounded wonderful at that point, it was the first time that Amy had seen him undress in front of her. True, she had seen him without a shirt once before, to measure his suspicious mole on his back. But this time was special. No medical emergencies were involved. This was purely for her benefit.

He would make it special for her.

After taking a deep breath, Sheldon managed to smirk at Amy as he flawlessly began slowly unzipping his pants. Everything inside of him told him to turn around, to run away. He couldn't do that to her, not now.

Amy was stunned. Sheldon was actually taking his pants off in front of her! She stood still in her spot, fearing it would scare him away if she made any movement, whatsoever.

With little effort, Sheldon managed to get him pants pooled around his ankles. He couldn't deny that he felt a little self-conscious about being so underdressed in front of Amy. Still, he didn't try to cover anything up; he just bent over and finished removing his pants.

That was all that he'd be removing tonight.

Meanwhile, Amy was completely dazed. She never expected Sheldon to be so… unique, in his own way. She certainly never expected there to be such a bulge in his underwear. What was that all about?

Sheldon felt hot. He was sure a blush was creeping its way up his face. Of course, he knew that Amy's gaze had travelled below his waist, and he groaned internally. There was no hiding his urges now, apparently.

"W-wait, hold on!" Sheldon said in a slightly high pitched voice. In his left hand he clutched his pajamas that he grabbed off of the bed; in his right, nothing. He made no attempt to put them on, however, and just kept his gaze steady on Amy.

To say that Amy was confused was certainly an understatement. What on Earth was her boyfriend doing now?

"I'm the only one who's under dressed here. Don't 'cha think that's a little unfair?" Sheldon suggested with another smirk; albeit smaller. His Texan accent seeped out of his voice, not entirely surprising. Still, Amy loved it when that happened.

"I…uhm, I guess?" Amy partially agreed, her heart once again beating furiously. Any faster and she feared it may beat completely out of her chest.

"Great, I'm glad that you agree. Now, before I redress, I'm going to need you to get undressed." He sounded so sure of himself, although, he had absolutely no idea why. This was about fairness, not about seeing Amy just as naked as he was.

Or was it?

For a moment, neither dared to move. Amy wondered if Sheldon was as serious as he made himself out to be. He couldn't be serious, could he?

Taking a deep breath, Amy decided to take a bold step forward and carry on with his wishes. He couldn't get mad at her if it was his idea in the first place.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 22**

_A Bbt Fanfic _

***a/n Hey guys, so I'm back. Last night, instead of typing this next chapter, I worked on mu ultimate Shamy picture edit thing and it took me 6 hours but I finally finished it. If you're curious what it looks like, I posted it on Tumblr :P. If anybody reading this wants my Tumblr, just drop me a message and I'll happily give it to you ^_^ But anyways, I've been asked to raise this rating to M, and all I can say to that is patience children (; Sheldon here only just got to T, these things take time you know. However, if you stick with me, a few chapters down the road I think we'll start to see some more Shamy progression, and that might be where the M will come in :D I should warn you, if you are pure and haven't read any 'naughty fics' yet… you're in for a surprise. This chapter is a little on the down low in that department, but I still think nobody under 13 should read it. But it's your preference; I'm not at fault for what you choose to do. Thank you all for the lovely reviews though, I love you all! It would be helpful if you let me know what you think of this chapter, I wasn't quite sure how it should go so feedback is always appreciated. Until next time!~ **

**Previously…**

For a moment, neither dared to move. Amy wondered if Sheldon was as serious as he made himself out to be. He couldn't be serious, could he?

Taking a deep breath, Amy decided to take a bold step forward and carry on with his wishes. He couldn't get mad at her if it was his idea in the first place.

**Currently…**

'Is he really going to stand there, naked, while he watches me change?' Amy thought to herself rather curiously. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking that what was happening must be a dream. Sheldon still showed no signs of even moving whatsoever, and she wondered what exactly was going on in his head.

In a similar fashion that he had done, Amy slowly brought her hand down to the bottom of her cardigan and grasped it gently in her hand. She ran her thumb over it for a moment, trying to buy some time. Why, she was not sure.

When she looked up, Sheldon had moved his gaze from her eyes to her hand that clutched her cardigan. He was staring at it intently but his facial expression was soft. It was almost as if he couldn't wait for her to remove her it, but at the same time, he wanted her to take as much time as she needed so he could relish in the moment. Peculiar, indeed.

As she was lifting her cardigan, Amy felt as if her movements were animated, to a certain extent. Even though she had never done this particular thing in front of Sheldon, ever, she wondered if she was simply just going through the motions.

With that in mind, she took a deep breath and dedicated all of her senses to that one moment.

It started with the sounds she heard all around her. Despite the fact that they were currently staying in a hotel, she couldn't hear any bustle of people outside their room. It wasn't terribly late; it was probably close to eight in the evening. What was up with those people who were drinking coffee in the lobby, then? Wasn't it a little late for coffee?

'Focus, Fowler.' The voices in Amy's head chided, trying to keep her on track. She mentally shook herself and decided that none of that mattered. The only thing she could hear was Sheldon's steady, soft breathing.

In fact, she had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even realized that Sheldon had been stepping closer to her. Her mouth went dry then, and she completely forgot that she was supposed to be taking off her clothes.

Amy felt as if she were frozen. Her thumb had stopped grazing her cardigan, but Sheldon still kept his gaze on it. What was she so afraid of?

Up until this point, Sheldon had been nothing but patient with her. He didn't want her to uncomfortable in any way; he wanted her to take her time. But she had been nearly frozen in place for nearly five minutes. Should he say something…?

After having long ago abandoned his pajamas on the bed, he decided to move closer to her. Inch by inch, step by step, he was getting closer. He wasn't sure how he did it, but he managed to keep his breathing steady while his gaze remained on her hand that held her shirt in place. What he wouldn't give to be that hand…

Apparently, he had been so focused on just her that his mind had gone blank and before he knew it, he was standing directly in front of her. Her body was so close; it was almost pressed against his. Oddly enough, he didn't mind.

Amy felt her breath hitch in her throat. When had Sheldon gotten so close to her? What was he doing? He was so close that she could nearly feel his heart beat. He smelled of sweet soap and talc. It was almost intoxicating.

Sheldon looked down upon Amy with a soft smile instead of using words. Then, with the utmost care, he reached his hand out and placed it over hers. Her skin was soft and smooth. He committed every feel of her hand to memory, never wanting to forget the moment, although it was highly unlikely with his eidetic memory. Every part of her was just so perfect.

With a little guidance, he had moved Amy's hand slowly up her body in order to remove her cardigan. It was an action that he did himself not long ago, but he took extra care this time because he was helping Amy. She was all that he ever thought about, all that he needed.

In a matter of moments, they had successfully removed her cardigan together. Amy was breathing fairly quickly and she felt her face flush. Sheldon adored how he was the only one who would ever get to witness such a thing happen to her. It was surely fascinating the effects he had on her.

However, Amy was far from being topless like Sheldon was.

Sheldon's soft smile turned to a little smirk as he moved his gaze to Amy's eyes. She seemed to relax some when she was able to get lost into his eyes. Just another effect that he had on her.

"You where far too many shirts, woman," The silence was finally shattered then and Amy felt her knees go weak. Sheldon's voice had never sounded so… alluring before. She could listen to it all night.

The light blue blouse that was left had nicely accented with her greenish cardigan, but Sheldon was such that he would much prefer it off, to be blunt about it.

"Maybe we could fix that…" Amy finally said when she had regained her voice. She supposed she was somewhat getting the hang of what her boyfriend was trying to do, but she had no idea how to return the favor. It was no secret that she talked big about it, but when he actually came to experience, she was seriously lacking in that department.

"That's my girl." Sheldon replied with a smile that made Amy's heart flutter. He could not possibly be any more adorable and sexy at the same time. If he was, she was afraid her heart might burst.

Once again, Sheldon found his hand on top of Amy's as they pulled her blouse up over her head together. By that point, her hair had been tussled and it looked absolutely stunning in Sheldon's eyes. She couldn't have been more perfect.

There Amy stood before her boyfriend, clad in her new laced white bra and her black shirt. She was glad that she hadn't decided to wear tights that day. It made the whole process much easier.

Surprisingly, the part of her body that felt the most over exposed was not her top, but, rather, her nether region. She felt the palms of her hands get sweaty just picturing Sheldon removing her skirt. She would finally get the chance to show off her newly purchased underwear…

Sheldon seemed to be in no hurry to remove the rest of her clothing. All he could do was let his eyes travel over Amy's curves. Why on Earth would she want to hide these amazing curves under so many layers? He would never know.

When his eyes finally travelled upwards, he was rendered speechless. That was the most of a woman that he had ever seen. He never expected to like it so much…

The whole situation became more real for Sheldon as he tentatively reached a hand out and placed it on Amy's flat stomach, earning a gasp from her in response. Her skin was cool and just as soft as her hand.

For a moment, neither of them moved. Amy's heart had finally settled down slightly, and they were both breathing softly. Something about that moment was extremely precious, and neither dared to screw it up.

After a few more seconds of exploring her top half, Sheldon let his hand slide down her stomach slowly and stop at the waistline of her skirt.

He was unsure of whether he should help her or not, whether or not he could, to be exact. He had only helped her in the first place because she seemed to need it, and he was right. But did she need it now?

Instead of voicing his concerns, Sheldon brought his eyes up to Amy's and continued to stare, albeit uneasily.

Amy could practically read the question on the tip of her boyfriend's tongue, his eyes displayed it all. She nodded eagerly, finally somewhat in control of her faculties but not wanting to admit it and loose his help.

Sheldon's response was him gently tugging at her skirt, eventually slipping his finger under it. Grasping it firmly, he slowly slid the fabric down her smooth legs and let it pool around her ankles. All that was left was for her to step out of them.

They were so close. Only one more step. As Amy went to go step out of her skirt, her legs suddenly felt like they were being weighed down by tons and tons of weights. She kept at it though, and eventually, there she was, standing in front of her boyfriend in nothing but her bra and underwear.

As Amy felt Sheldon's eyes move down to her nether region, it quivered in delight. She watched as a small smile found its way onto his lips. He had never felt more like a man in his whole life.

There was a few moments of silence that followed his heroic behavior, where all Sheldon and Amy could do was stare deeply into each other's eyes. He wanted nothing more than to put his hands back on her waist and kiss her senseless. She, in turn, wanted nothing more than him to hold her and kiss her where she had never been kissed before.

That was a long shot, even for him.

Despite all of the things that Sheldon wanted to do Amy, he kept still. I his head, he debated on whether or not he should put his pajamas on just yet. After all, all Amy had asked was for him to get undressed in that room, which he had accomplished. And, without thinking, he had asked her to do the same.

So what now?

Even he couldn't deny that he didn't want them to get redressed quite so soon. He eyes Amy then, wondering if it was possible to stall her some more so he could continue to memorize every inch of her body, sans the genitalia. He wasn't ready for that quite yet.

'Have her take off her bra,' one of the voices in Sheldon's mind prompted. Ever since the train kiss, that voice had been getting louder, and Sheldon found himself listening to it far more often. What had happened to him?

But, he did want her to be as comfortable as possible. He had read once that it was somewhat uncomfortable for woman to sleep in their bras. That was a believable reason, right?

"Amy…" Sheldon said gently, almost regretting the decision to break their silence. Amy smiled warmly back at him and he felt his heart flutter in response; his breath hitching.

"Yes, Sheldon?" She asked, just as softly as Sheldon had. That moment couldn't have possibly gotten any more perfect.

"I read somewhere once… that it can be, somewhat… uncomfortable… for woman to… sleep, in their bras… and I want you to be as… comfortable… as possible…" He didn't feel like he could just come right out and say it. As it was, he felt his face burn with heat as it madly got swallowed by a blush. Rarely did he ever blush, but Amy certainly had the power to make him blush.

She also had the power to make the bulge in his pants increase, too. It throbbed with almost every move she made, and Sheldon wondered how on Earth he would take a cold shower that night if the bathroom was supposedly broken like Amy had told him.

Again, the voice in Sheldon's head felt the need to point out the obvious to him.

'Maybe she could help you with that little issue of yours…' It almost sounded as if the voice was mocking him.

'Good Lord,' He thought. 'Amy can't see that. I'm not ready for that!'

Sheldon could practically hear the voice sigh in response.

'I figured. Just go at your own pace I guess.'

A breath of relief escaped his lips as he continued running his eyes over Amy's body. He was afraid that if he looked at her directly, she would see him through. He could never hide anything from that woman.

"Thank you, Sheldon. Perhaps I'll have to take your advice," Amy said; startling Sheldon out of his thoughts. Was she actually agreeing with what he had said? Fascinating.

He looked up then and caught the grin dancing across her lips; causing him to smile in return. Amy was so good to him. He was sure that she was the best there was.

Amy slowly snaked her hands behind her back and fumbled with the clasp of her bra for a moment. If the purpose of that was to keep him waiting in suspense, she certainly was doing a good job.

And then, it came off.

Surprisingly, she just let it fall to the floor. She didn't bother to pick it up; all she did was kick it aside. After all, that's what she had done with all her other clothing.

This was completely new territory to Sheldon. Her bosom was just so… perfect and desirable and everything in between.

Sheldon never thought he could love someone so much, every little part of them.

What he would have done to just take them in his hands and caress them all night while holding her.

However, with each passing moment, it was getting closer and closer to their scheduled bedtime and sleeping became all the more appealing. He would have plenty more nights to fondle Amy's breasts, but tonight wasn't one of them.

So, what he decided to do was go over to Amy and briefly place a kiss on each of them before giving them a gently squeeze. She gasped in response, and Sheldon once again found himself smirking.

Faster than Amy would have through possible, Sheldon pulled all of his pajamas up and over his body after that, leaving her the only one undressed. A moment later, she had followed suit, and in no time, both had found themselves climbing into bed.

Sheldon wasn't sure how comfortable he would be sleeping so close to Amy. His little problem hadn't exactly gone away. If anything, it had only increased when she had taken off her bra.

If he was going to get any sleep that night, he needed to rid himself of those thoughts as best as he could.

Still, even he couldn't resist the urge to reach out and hold Amy close to him in the bed.

He always hated sleeping in hotel beds. They were filthy and disgusting and everything in between. But just knowing that Amy had found the room and she was with him seemed to help him relax and accept the inevitable. That didn't mean that he wouldn't need a shower in the morning.

All he could do was hope that the bathroom was fixed by then.

As Sheldon looked down at the beauty in his arms, he found her staring back up at him with an innocent smile that was enough to drive any man wild.

As long as he had her by his side, he was sure that he would sleep peacefully that night.

***a/n Sorry for the longer than usual chapter, I guess I just got carried away c: Don't forget to review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 23**

_A Bbt Fanfic_

***a/n Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for the wait! I took an unexpected vacation to my grandmother's down the road and spent a whole day and a half with her. I had almost all of this chapter done on Friday but I'm ended up having to finish it today D: Anyways, How'd ya'll like the last chapter? If you thought that was good, you're in for a real treat when Sheldon and Amy make it to Texas a few chapters down the road. All you gotta do is stick with me here, and we'll get there, together. Now I have to admit, there's not a ton of fluff in this chapter, and I apologize. As for all the stuff in between now and the ending, there's just a lot of fluff goin' on here that I'm sure you guys will love. My absolute favorite thing to do is write Shamy fluff, so it's gunna be awesome. I think you guys will like it. For this chapter, it's mostly going to be in Sheldon's point of view, I know I kinda mixed it in the last chapter(s). ****Oh, and before I forget, what's this thing about my logo needing to be changed? What does that even mean?**But anyways, thank you so much for the reviews, they're amazing, you're amazing, it's all amazing. And hopefully, this chapter will be the same. Reviews are always appreciated! Until next time!~ 

**Previously…**

As Sheldon looked down at the beauty in his arms, he found her staring back up at him with an innocent smile that was enough to drive any man wild.

As long as he had her by his side, he was sure that he would sleep peacefully that night.

**Currently…**

Never before had just 3 hours felt more like 3 months for Sheldon. Despite the fact that he held a peacefully sleeping Amy in his arms, his mind just would not shut itself off.

They were going to be late. While originally, the hotel they were going to stay at was only an hour's drive from the airport, this hotel could easily be more than three hours away. And, if the weather was at all like anything it had been for the past twenty four hours, they would never make it to the airport on time.

This was supposed to be the perfect weekend. The first part of it was already ruined, not that he minded terribly, per say. Sure, he was upset, but he was sure that once he won his Nobel, completing the destroyed part of their weekend would be a breeze.

He knew how much planning Amy had to do in order to get him to go on this trip with her, and he certainly did not want the whole thing to be a waste. They would make it to that plane on time, regardless of what he had to do to make it happen.

At that point, Sheldon had been up for nearly 20 hours. He now regretted the decision to wake up so early the previous day. Between having gone to Amy's at three in the morning and now this, he was getting serious lack of sleep in such a short period of time. That in itself was not good.

'It had to be close to midnight,' he thought, desperately wanting to settle the dispute he was having internally over whether or not they would be late. As the minutes drew on, he was having an increasingly difficult time ignoring all the thoughts swirling in his head. There was just no turning off the brilliant mind of Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

With a tired sigh, he attempted to shift his weight in the bed. It wasn't that the bed was too small; rather, it was that Amy was lying so very close to him and he was terrified to move her whatsoever. What if he woke her?

But they needed to go! How else was he going to get them to the airport unless he woke her?

He would have felt a lot better, had he known exactly what time it was. Amy was pinned against his arm so he couldn't read his watch. It was driving him crazy.

"Amy," Sheldon nearly whispered, shaking her as lightly as he could. In her sleepy state, she smiled and snuggled closer into his side. This action completely tore him.

Reluctantly, Sheldon shook her again, only slightly longer. He had his free hand resting upon her shoulder as he studied her face to see if he had woken her. Of course, he had also said her time, except in a louder, albeit gentler, voice.

Amy's eyes fluttered open finally, and she brought her gaze up to find her boyfriend staring blankly at her. For a brief moment, she wondered if she had over slept. The room was still fairly dark; the night light coming in from a nearby window illuminating Sheldon's jaw line rather nicely. She could stare at him all day.

Abruptly, Amy felt herself being shaken again and it puzzled her to no end. She was awake, so why did Sheldon feel the need to keep shaking her? As he did so, though, the heart from his hand that he held on her shoulder seemed to seep through her pajamas and Amy shivered at how delightful it felt.

"Amy," he finished, extracting his hand from its grip on her shoulder. She looked up at him curiously, wondering what he had to say that was important enough to wake her.

Not that she was bothered, though. She loved waking up in Sheldon's arms. Even though she had absolutely no idea how long she had slept, she still felt refreshed and energized.

When Amy didn't respond to him, Sheldon gently tugged on his arm that was buried under her body weight, and she shifted out of his arms so he could get more comfortable. She sat up in the bed after that and kept her gaze on him while combing her fingers through her snarly, brown hair.

"We need to go." Sheldon blurted out rather unexpectedly. For a moment, Amy completely forgot about where they were and all their plans. All she could do was stare blankly at him, unsure of what he was referring to.

Then it all hit her in one big wave. The missed train, the terrible hotel, the upcoming flight. Sheldon was right, they had to go. She couldn't miss this part of their week. If she did, there was going to be no week for them after all.

"What time is it?" She asked then, pulling her fingers out of her hair and massaging her temple lightly. Despite how well she felt, she was sure it was probably too early to deal with people in a busy airport.

She watched as Sheldon brought his watch to his face, but even with the partial light shining through the window, he couldn't read it. He sighed louder and longer this time and sat up next to her.

Together, the two sat in silence for a moment. It was nearly impossible to read Sheldon's expression in the darkened room, so she gave up and threw herself out of the bed. He soon followed behind her.

"Let's go." Amy said as she slung her bag over her shoulder and moved to give Sheldon his. He looked back at her with a perplexed expression. For the life of her, she could not figure out why.

"In our pajamas?" he asked. It was almost as if he was terrified of other people seeing him in his pajamas. Amy looked down then, aware of her own attire. Did they really have time to change…?

"Yes, in our pajamas. The bathroom is still blocked off, remember?" Last night, Amy had convinced herself that in the middle of the night while Sheldon slept, she would fix the bathroom up and he would never know. She now realized how difficult that would have been, not only because of his Vulcan hearing, but also because they had shared such an intimate moment that night that she was sure it would have been impossible to tear away from his arms, even if it was only for a moment.

"But Amy, that is no way to go out in public!" The way he was trying to insist that they change made Amy feel sort of exasperated. Not that she would ever get so annoyed by his quirks that she'd just dump him and leave him somewhere. She just knew that they had to go. They didn't have time for that.

"The only way we would be able to change at this point is if we changed in front of each other again. Remember how long that took us last time? If you're so worried about us being late, then do you really think it would be a wise decision for us to do that right now?"

Under any other circumstances, Amy would have loved nothing more than to change with Sheldon. She had been waiting for something like that for years. But right then was not the time or the place.

And for a moment, all Sheldon could do was look thoughtful as he stared back at Amy with soft eyes. After a moment, he finally conceded, remembering how important their plans were.

"You do have a point," he was so cute when he pouted. Well, he was cute all the time, but still. Amy almost felt as if he was doing it on purpose to get her to change her mind, but she couldn't be certain.

After that, Sheldon's bag full of clothes was being shoved in his face. Amy must have gotten tired of holding onto it. He eyed the bag warily before taking it from her grasp. Without another word, he had taken the lead and strode past her into the hallway.

Amy let out a relieved exhale as she gazed at Sheldon's back. The whole disaster hotel room had passed much easier than she had expected.

Out in the hallway, Sheldon wasted no time searching for a stairwell to go down instead of the elevator. He detested elevators. Getting stuck in an elevator was one of his biggest fears. Certainly the hotel had to have some kind of stairwell.

Alas, it did not.

Could he really trust the elevator? This was a serious internal debate. He hadn't used an elevator in years. Even at Amy's he preferred to use the stairs. It was just how he operated.

Before long, Amy had pushed her way passed him and made the decision for them. There was nothing left to do but wait.

The creaking sound that came from the elevator as it ascended the floors was enough to give Sheldon the chills. It sounded as if metal was scraping against metal and it made him want to jump out the window. Well, almost.

Amy had to literally drag Sheldon into the elevator alongside her. His legs had been rendered useless out of terrorizing fear. She was sure it was bound to happen, they just had to get through this and the rest was easy sailing.

Since the elevator was in such bad shape, it took a fair amount of time to descend completely. After a few minutes, Amy looked over to see that Sheldon was just as tense as he had been when they got in it. Heaven forbid if he was comfortable with something.

In the silence, she blinded groped for his hand. To her surprise, he seemed to eagerly take it in her grasp and squeeze it. The feeling of his hand in hers was one of the most fascinating feelings that she had ever experienced.

Gradually, Sheldon had relaxed into Amy's touch. The elevator was no quieter than it had been before, but he still felt better about it. Since she was willing to trust it, he would too.

'Thank the Lord,' he thought as the elevator finally came to a stop and its doors opened to reveal an empty hotel lobby, sans one person. Amy recognized the person immediately, while Sheldon had absolutely no idea who he was.

The man from a few hours prior must have heard them as he looked up and smirked at Amy. She felt a slight anger rise in her chest, but pushed it down for Sheldon's sake.

As the two stepped out of the elevator, Sheldon kept his grasp on Amy's hand, but she pulled away from him after a moment. Although he was confused, he tried his best not to take it personal, as he had before. He trusted Amy and assumed that she had a good reason, no matter what he thought.

All Amy wanted to do was give the man a piece of her mind. How dare he make her pay so much for such a terrible room? She stared at him as he gave her a humored look and that was enough to want to send her over the edge. Instead, she reached for Sheldon's hand once again, which he gladly let her take.

They were almost past the front desk and out the front door when the man hissed a comment in Amy's ear, which didn't go unnoticed by Sheldon.

"Leaving so soon?"

'If he only knew,' Amy thought with an eye roll. Sheldon watched the interaction curiously. What on Earth was he missing?

He decided to drop it and ignore the man as he strode outside with Amy's hand in his rather proudly.

Of course, neither could get in the car if their hands were intertwined. Like a gentlemen, Sheldon had removed his hand from hers, but took her bag and opened the driver's door for her with a smile.

Amy was flattered. Sheldon could be such a gentleman when it came to certain things. It was one of the things that she loved about him the most.

Within no time, Sheldon had placed their bags back into the trunk and the two were on the road once again.

#

"I have to say Amy, I would have expected there to be much more debris and things lying about after all the terrible weather just a few hours ago." Sheldon was the first to break the comfortable silence between them after about an hour of driving to the airport. They still had around two hours left, but at least they were getting somewhere.

"I concur, although, I'm sure there will be plenty more debris in the morning hours. It's still fairly dark outside." Indeed it was. At that moment, she was driving down a back road after having just gotten off of an unfamiliar highway. The only light came down in pools from the street lamps that lined the side of the road.

"Good point. Can you believe it, in just a few short hours, we will be waiting in an airport for your first trip to Texas? Now, while I usually detest traveling by air travel, I do take comfort in the fact that you are with me. At least now the whole security process will be a lot easier."

Amy wanted to laugh at that. He thought he was bad when it came to air port security? She had broken a TSA Agent's nose with her elbow when she was supposed to be going to Vegas with the girls. "This ought to be fun,' she thought sarcastically.

However, the biggest part of what Sheldon had said completely flew over Amy's head. He was right though. It was going to be her first time going to Texas, her first time meeting his family. Her first time getting to be in the presence of his beloved Meemaw. Had she been thinking clearly, the thought would have terrified her.

Instead, she just glanced happily at her boyfriend out of the corner of her eye.

"You sound pretty excited for this trip, Sheldon. I'm glad I get to go with you." While she couldn't see his expression because her eyes were focused in front of her, Amy could practically feel the warmth of Sheldon's smile as he looked at her. If he only knew how much butterflies he made her feel.

"As am I." His tone was sincere but soft and it couldn't have held more emotion in it if he tried. Amy was one persuasive girl, getting him to open up in such a way without having to force him.

'The best is yet to come...'


	24. Chapter 24

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 24**

_A Night to Remember?_

***A/n Okaay soo I know the last chapter didn't have many things going on, but this chapter is gunna be longer, so don't worry. and I'm soooo sorry for the wait! I haven't had much time to write :/ Even now, I have other stuff I have to do, but I just couldn't resist. But, I guess just enjoy this chapter. I don't know how you guys feel, so it would help if you reviewed this and let me know if you follow? Maybe I'm just paranoid, I don't know…**

**Previously…**

"You sound pretty excited for this trip, Sheldon. I'm glad I get to go with you." While she couldn't see his expression because her eyes were focused in front of her, Amy could practically feel the warmth of Sheldon's smile as he looked at her. If he only knew how much butterflies he made her feel.

"As am I." His tone was sincere but soft and it couldn't have held more emotion in it if he tried. Amy was one persuasive girl, getting him to open up in such a way without having to force him.

'The best is yet to come...'

**Currently…**

"This is chaotic." Sheldon mumbled , looking horrified as he brought his gaze to Amy. He really hated airports.

Amy could not agree more. All the hoards of people made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Even the security agents were being uncharacteristically absurd. Like she needed to be searched for a hand gun, she thought sarcastically.

The nickel lodged it Sheldon's nose didn't make the process any easier. She could see now why he always hates the air ports.

Still, that part was behind them, (At least until they got back) and now all they had to do was find the gate to their plane. Amy was growing weary of toting around her bags and things. Her feet ached, and there was a chill in the air that sent goose bumps up her arms.

As the two continued to walk in silence to their gate, the amount of people surrounding them grew exponentially. Why were there so many people in the airport at five in the morning anyway?!

Before long, Sheldon could practically feel all their breaths against his neck and he panicked.

"Dear Lord!" He cried several times, desperately trying to create more space for him. Amy looked around nervously at all the people who seemed to be staring at them. The whole situation in general was very unsettling.

And for a fairly brief moment, the people became so dense that Sheldon found himself pressed against Amy's body. He started blushing furiously and scrambled to get out of the crowd. Amy was blushing too, but felt a familiar sadness sweep over her at the loss of contact from her boyfriend.

Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief when there was nobody surrounding him and he saw their gate not far off. Even Amy relaxed a little at the sight. Finally she could sit down for a while.

Together, the two walked side by side to their destination. About half way there and Sheldon felt a hand brush by his, but he didn't retract his hand from his side. Within moments, his hand was being held in someone else's.

He looked at Amy with a look of curiosity, despite his slight discomfort. Him and Amy rarely held hands in public. This felt, almost… invasive…

Not that he didn't like it. Honestly, he felt the sensation rather fascinating. Could he tell Amy that? No.

Meanwhile, Amy thought that she had made a huge accomplishment with Sheldon. She was sure that he would pull his hand away moments later if not immediately. Instead, he held it all the way until they got to their gate! This was exciting new territory and Amy was excited.

Much to Sheldon's delight and Amy's comfort, their gate was practically empty. The only two people in sight were an old couple. Sheldon took the time to observe them while waiting to board.

The woman had shaggy, dark brown hair and several distinct wrinkles not only directly under her eyes but also along her cheekbones. Her smile was big as she cuddled into the man next to her. He was clearly taller than she, with tanned skin and brownish hair. He, too, had wrinkles that covered his face. The smile that teased his lips was small and held a lot of love as he looked down at the woman in his arms.

Sheldon looked to his side and caught Amy staring at the couple as well. She seemed equally mesmerized by the connection they both shared. Her eyes grew soft as she continued to stare. Sheldon thought it was fascinating.

Abruptly, Amy tore her eyes away from the couple and returned Sheldon's gaze. In that moment, everything in the universe seemed to fade away. All they could do was stare back into each other's eyes with such intensity. It wasn't the first time that they did that, in fact, they had been doing it increasingly often over the last month or so.

Sheldon and Amy's moment was shattered as he tore his gaze to look up at the old woman who had migrated from her lover's arms over to Amy's side.

"You two look pretty lovey dovey over here…" She said rather skeptically. Amy craned her neck to look up at the woman. Sheldon's face reddened and he tilted his head slightly to look at the ground before looking back up at the woman. "You know, if you wanted to go do the dance with no pants in the bathroom, I could… hook you up…"

The woman winked after that and Amy almost busted out in laughter. She sounded exactly like Wolowitz. She never expected such an old woman to make jokes like that. It made her feel slightly more comfortable about the whole flying experience for some unknown reason.

Unfortunately, Sheldon's face reddened even more and he looked away, scratching his neck. The woman glanced at Amy in confusion and all she could do in response was shrug. Nothing about Sheldon was unusual for her. At least, not most things…

"I can assure you, that when we do engage in such an act, our first time will not be in a bathroom on a plane…" He was still looking away when he said those words, but the woman looked a little shocked. Amy felt similar, but the amount of excitement within her crowded it out.

'Did Sheldon really just admit that?' her mind was swimming with possibilities. 'How long has he been thinking about it? What does this even mean? Where do we go from here?' and all too fast, a bundle of nerves found their way into her stomach.

"You mean, you two haven't… done that yet?" Before Amy could even respond, Sheldon slowly shook his head. He was still looking off into the distance with his head turned. From that angle Amy could see his well defined jaw line and his cheek muscles, along with his long, slender neck…

Amy looked up at the woman after that, afraid that looking at Sheldon any longer would cause some… problems. The woman looked fascinated, and at the same time, flabbergasted. Her face scrunched a little as she furrowed her eye brows and a small frown appeared on her lips.

"Judging by the way you two were looking at each other… I would've thought that you couldn't keep your hands off each other." That statement made Amy feel slightly irritated. She knew that she had problems with Sheldon, and she didn't need someone else coming by and stating such a thing. Still, she didn't really want to express her irritation so she just shook her head slightly.

"Why is that?" Man this woman didn't know when to just shut up and walk away. Sheldon almost couldn't take it. He knew all of this was his fault. He knew Amy deserved so much better. It just wasn't enough that he constantly chastised himself every day for not being able to give Amy the things that she wanted. It was all his fault, that much he knew. He never said it out loud before though. If he did, it would feel so much real.

Without a word, Sheldon got up and just walked away. IT was completely uncalled for, and Amy felt a mixture of concern and anger rising in her throat. How dare he just leave like that and not stand up for their relationship? She really couldn't blame him; this lady was making her almost want to jump out of a window.

The woman looked at Amy with an apologetic look before looking in the distance to try and see if she could see where Sheldon was. Amy sighed, it wasn't really her fault. She just didn't know how to deal with Sheldon. She'd learn soon enough if she had to spend eleven hours on a plane with him.

Still, all the anger and irritation that Amy felt was clouded severely by all the concern that she felt for Sheldon. She wasn't unaware that he counted himself at fault for all their relationship issues. Anyone could tell just by looking at him. Well, maybe not everyone, maybe only her because she was so close to him. Maybe she just knew him so well.

Maybe she was that much in love with him.

And that's what drove her to stand up as well. She really didn't want to come off as rude or anything to the woman, but she needed to speak her mind. She was tired of hiding, tired of doing things so people would like her, tired of trying to impress people.

"That was a little uncalled for." The way she said it sounded a little harsher than she had intended. Well, there was a first for everything.

"What?" Good Lord, the woman looked so innocent. She was so frail and old and Amy almost couldn't take it. She wanted to be by Sheldon's side again. She wanted to hold his hand, to hug him and never let go. She never wanted to loose him, and after he walked away like that, it seemed so much more realistic that he could do that to their relationship.

"I can tell you why we've never had sex before." There was no going back. Amy was on fire. "The reason is both of us. He's my first boyfriend and I'm his first girlfriend. This is all new territory."

Before Amy could continue, the woman interrupted her. "Oh, Honey, you can never trust men. Are you sure you're his first girl?" Amy couldn't believe her ears. She never doubted Sheldon in the slightest. What she knew was the truth, and she knew it.

"I'm as sure as I'll ever be. Sheldon's more similar to me than anyone we've ever met. We've been together for years. We're more compatible than pees in a pod. We know everything about each other. The fact that we've never had sex isn't entirely his fault, but I know he blames himself for it, and I know that he will never tell me because he's too proud. I know he has issues touching people and I respect that. I know how much I mean to him through the little things he does for me, how he takes care of me when I'm sick, how he makes all kinds of allowances for me…"

All the woman was doing was just staring back at Amy in disbelief, so she decided to continue; looking in the distance and actually spotting Sheldon not far away.

"I know that he was constantly bullied at school because of his intelligence and now it makes him insecure, although he will never say. I know that religion has been pounded into his head all throughout his life and science was his only escape. I know that his two most favorite women in his life are his mother and his MeeMaw, and he would do anything for them. I know he learned to cook back in Texas but his favorite food is Spagetti with little pieces of hotdog cut up in it."

"I know that he didn't start searching for a roommate ten years ago solely for money costs, like he always says. He was very secluded back then, and saught out friendship using that tactic. I know how much all of our friends mean to him and I know how he won't admit it because of his ego. I know how much he feels abandoned and worthless when his work doesn't get praised. I know he doesn't appreciate lots of attention or surprises, but on rare occasions he will make allowances."

"I know how much I mean to him too. I know how he bought several cats when we decided to not be friends anymore. I know how he panics every time he texts me and I don't answer. I know how proud he is of me and my work; he even thinks I'm going to win the Nobel one day. I know how much work he goes through to make me feel better when I'm sad or if I'm sick. I know how much things he does for me just to make me happy, and I honestly couldn't have found a better man than him."

Amy finished her speech nearly out of breath and astonished that all those words had come to her so easily. At that point, the man had also turned and focused in on their conversation. Both people watched her in complete awe and adoration. Never before had they seen such a thing.

"Dear, I have never seen a woman so in love with her man ever before." The woman was getting all teary eyed and Amy resisted the urge to groan. 'Please don't cry,' she pleaded to herself.

"Go look for him." The man told her with a nod of his head over in Sheldon's direction. Amy moved her gaze over there and was surprised to see Sheldon facing them with his hands in his pockets.

"Good luck dear!" The woman said, grasping her partner's hand. He visibly squeezed it and gave Amy a little smile of encouragement.

For some unknown reason, Amy's feet wouldn't move. All she could do was look in Sheldon's direction. He was too far away for her to see his expression, which was sad.

"Go," The man whispered, on the verge of tears himself. Amy nodded then and proceeded to walk away slowly.

She didn't get out of the gate before she heart clapping to her left. Whipping her head around, Amy found a teenage boy standing there with tears in his eyes.

"That was beautiful," He choked out, smiling up at Amy with his hands clasped. Amy nodded once before continuing on her way.

"You go girl!" He called to her before she was out of hearing distance. Amy wanted to crack a big smile. All these people thought so highly of her and Sheldon together. It just made her feel good.

As she could see Sheldon more clearly, Amy noticed the small smile that invaded his lips. He looked at her in a dreamy way that made her heart flutter. What had she done to deserve such treatment? While she didn't know, she did know that she should do it more often.

"Are you ready to go to our plane?" He asked her, providing his arm for her to link with her own. She looked back at him skeptically. What on Earth was going on?

She knew how he felt with public displays of affection. While she didn't know his motivation, Amy knew that she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?" She asked, eyeing his outstretched arm. Sheldon's smile faltered then and his arm dropped slightly.

"Why? Do you not want to?" Amy could hear the disappointment in his voice and it broke her heart. 'Not this again…' she thought to herself.

"Sheldon, do not ever think that I won't want any kind of physical contact from you." She said in a firm voice. Sheldon's face perked up a little bit and he straitened his posture, extending his arm once again.

"Shall we?" He asked, slightly more confident than before. Amy gave him a big smile before joining her arm with his. It was a mistake; she knew it right when she felt his arm tense up.

Her response was to try and slip her arm away from him to try and make him more comfortable. All that resulted in was Sheldon looking at her like she was crazy.

"What are you doing?" His tone was one of total confusion. He actually showed a look of pain on his face as she attempted to pull away. She thought that he would be more comfortable. But instead, he looked like his best friend just died.

"Sheldon, you're obviously not comfortable with this." She really wasn't mad; she just wanted him to understand that she didn't want him doing something that he didn't want to do. She didn't want to force him into anything.

"I'm not comfortable with a lot of things. What is your point?" he just stared at her blankly after that, waiting for her to answer. Amy was totally confused. What on Earth was going on? Had she really just pulled away from Sheldon's grasp, when that's all that she's wanted for these past few years?

"My point is, I want you to hold me and things when you want to." Amy felt really self conscious while opening up to Sheldon. She was hesitant as to how much she wanted to tell him, but she knew if he asked she would tell him anything.

"Who ever said that I didn't?" Sheldon asked in return, stuffing his free hand back into his pocket. Amy noticed him shuffle it around slightly before keeping it still. He had lowered his extended arm back down to his side and Amy sighed at the missed opportunity.

"Sheldon, you tense every time I touch you! And here I am left to assume that you just don't like it." She no more irritated than earlier, she just wanted answers. She couldn't wait forever.

"Well your assumption is wrong," Sheldon stated without any hesitation. "And you're right; I do tense whenever you touch me. I am uncomfortable with it. You know me by now, you should know this. However, that does not mean that I don't like it. I like it when you touch me, because it gives me a little push. Ever so slowly, I start to get more and more comfortable with it. If you actually paid attention, maybe you'd notice."

Sheldon didn't mean to snap at her like that. Judging by the frown on her lips and the water droplets forming in the corners of her eyes, he had really upset her. No, that's not how their week was supposed to go from there. He needed to fix this, and fast.

He had to get over his phobias.

It wasn't going to happen all at once, but what else could he do? He picked something that he was already doing with Amy and no one else except his family.

Without wasting any more time, Sheldon took his hand out of his pocket carefully and placed his arms around Amy. He was well aware that they were in public and people would no doubt be watching, but this was something she needed. He certainly didn't want a weeping Amy sitting on the plane next to him for eleven hours.

All the breath was taken out of Amy's lungs in that moment. All she could concentrate on was how it felt to be in Sheldon's arms. It took a while, but she finally started to feel her tears begin to dissipate and her breathing steadied slowly.

Sheldon felt this and contemplated on whether or not he should pull away. Being in Amy's arms sure felt nice…

Unfortunately for him, shortly after he buried his face in Amy's hair and held her tighter, the intercom above them sounded off.

"All passengers on flight 187 to Houston, Texas, now is the time to board. I repeat, all passengers on flight 187 to Houston, Texas, now is the time to board."

Seemingly ignoring the message, Sheldon just kept hugging Amy close to him and Amy felt as if she was in heaven. She never wanted the moment to end.

It didn't last forever though, because Sheldon pulled away a moment later but he held her at arms length.

"Are you okay now?" He asked softly, staring deep into her green eyes. Amy felt her knees go weak and she nodded shyly.

That was all that was said until Sheldon stuck his hand back into his pocket and held out his arm once again.

"Shall we?" Sheldon asked once more; looking at Amy expectantly.

With a smile, Amy took his arm in hers and together they walked back to their gate and prepared to board their plane.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 25**

_A Change In Arrangements_

***a/n Hai guys, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Just a random question, does anyone know what you're supposed to do when the person you really really really like actually starts taking an interest in your favorite fandom that you're in? Like what does that even mean? I don't know, but it made me really happy and really inspired to write today. For the record, I have no idea how long it takes to get from California to Texas. But In this chapter, we're finally getting somewhere and it's mostly going to be from Amy's point of view while she spends time on the plane and gets settled into Texas and such, and the next chapter is still Amy mostly but then the next chapter we'll start to see more of Sheldon's point of view, I think. Hope you enjoy, don't forget to review! Until next time!~**

**Previously…**

"Are you okay now?" He asked softly, staring deep into her green eyes. Amy felt her knees go weak and she nodded shyly.

That was all that was said until Sheldon stuck his hand back into his pocket and held out his arm once again.

"Shall we?" Sheldon asked once more; looking at Amy expectantly.

With a smile, Amy took his arm in hers and together they walked back to their gate and prepared to board their plane.

**Currently…**

"Sheldon, calm down." Amy soothed, shifting slightly in her seat beside him. He turned his head to look at her; eyes wide and breathing rapidly.

"How can you say that?!" He asked, his face turning flush. The airplane below them was shuddering and vibrating with a minor intensity; the source of Sheldon's anxiety.

"Sheldon, it's going to be okay." She reassured, grabbing his arm firmly. He was still panicking the same as before but at least turned his full attention to her and looked her in the eye.

"Is it, is it really, Amy?" He was skeptical and frustrated and everything in between and Amy could tell. She had to do something to calm him down or else they were both going to get kicked off the plane.

"Yes, it really is going to be okay. I know so. Do you want to know why I know this?" She sounded confident, or at least she hoped she did. Sheldon had a distant look in his eye but he nodded slowly while still breathing alarmingly fast. His face was no less flush than before.

"In less than 13 hours, we're going to be in Texas to spend a whole week with your MeeMaw and the rest of your family." Amy was beyond nervous. She had her own doubts as to what would happen while meeting his family, but she knew that Sheldon needed to be reminded about his MeeMaw in order to calm down. Lucky for her, it seemed to work.

He nodded again; albeit faster, and leaned back against his seat. Slowly, a somewhat dreamy smile appeared on his lips but he still looked a little dazed. Amy sighed, a job well done. All that was left to do now was to listen to the plane's rumble as it sat in the airport waiting to take off.

#

Some time later, after several more people had boarded the plane, all the doors swung shut and all the screens in front of each seat lowered themselves. Amy was half asleep but became aware of all the commotion around her fairly quickly. Sheldon quickly tore his gaze off of her and focused on the screen before him. The rumbling continued in each of their ears.

Amy didn't bother paying attention to any of the rules that were being said on every tiny screen on the plane. Normally she would have, but since she was flying with Sheldon, he had made certain to go over such things before traveling. She really didn't need to watch some guy explain it to her through a little speaker.

Sheldon was in a similar position. He had flown several times before and knew every single rule and regulation. Listening to someone explain them to him again certainly wasn't worth his time.

Both Sheldon and Amy sat back in their seats once more, and Amy shuffled around trying to get comfortable. She hadn't even been on the plane more than an hour and it was already extremely uncomfortable.

Sheldon noticed all of Amy's squirming out of the corner of his eye. He could understand that she was uncomfortable; the plan seats weren't exactly as soft as pillows. Still, he wanted to make the experience perfect for her, but what could he do?

As casually as he could, Sheldon feigned being tired with a fairly convincing yawn. After that, he raised his arm and slipped it around Amy's shoulders.

She froze at the contact. Sheldon was actually putting his arm around her… in public. With all these physical displays of affection happening so quickly, Amy was more than over joyed. She instantly relaxed into his body and sighed contently.

Sheldon was relieved to say the least that Amy had relaxed into his touch. He was still uncomfortable with such an intimate activity in a public place like they were in, but this trip wasn't about him. It was about Amy, even though she had arranged it for him. She was in for the perfect week, he was sure of it. As long as his plan went on track.

Amy looked up at Sheldon then and interrupted his thoughts with her soft green eyes staring into his. Sheldon felt his heart rate increase suddenly and his palms grew sweaty. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and wiped it on his pants before returning it to its original position.

Giving him a small smile, Amy was ecstatic when Sheldon smiled back at her with his perfect smile that she had long before fallen in love with.

Their special moment was interrupted by the plane's sudden jerk forward and the rumble of the floor beneath them increased. Sheldon sucked in a quick breath and squeezed Amy closer to him for support. Amy responded by setting her free hand on his arm gently and giving him an encouraging smile.

Being lost in Amy's eyes never proved to help him as much as it did in that moment. When they both finally looked away, the plane was successfully in the air. The only problem was the slight pressure that formed in his ears, but he could live with that.

Only 12 hours and 59 minutes to go.

#

About 4 hours into the flight, the plane was tugged to the left a little and Sheldon let out a small whimper. He gently shook Amy and she gazed at him with sleepy eyes.

"Yes, Sheldon?" She asked, completely content to be sitting so close to him. He looked back at her with a worried frown and large, alert eyes.

"Amy, did you feel that?" He sounded almost frantic. That wasn't the first time Sheldon had woken her up for something unnecessary, but she really didn't mind. She didn't want to be asleep throughout their whole plane ride; she'd miss all the scenery.

"Relax; it was just the plane experiencing some turbulence." Amy mumbled sleepily, lowering her head back onto Sheldon's shoulders. He tensed slightly, but relaxed after a short while.

"I knew we should've taken the train." Sheldon muttered under his breath, shaking his head slightly. Amy smiled to herself, secretly elated that her boyfriend had agreed to spend so much time with her in the first place. It didn't matter to her where they went of how that got there, just as long as they were together.

"You know you like spending time with me." Amy teased softly, looking back up at him. Sheldon considered her hypothesis for a moment before deciding that she was right.

"Well, if I had to choose between traveling with you on a plane or going alone on the train, I'd choose you and the plane. So yes, you are correct." He gave her another special smile after that and Amy felt her own happiness increase tenfold.

"I'd hope so," She said before once again lowering her head and getting comfortable into Sheldon's side. A moment later, he pulled her in closer yet again and she felt him gently kiss the top of her head.

Amy fell asleep seconds later with a big smile on her face.

#

The rest of the plane ride and baggage collecting and things went unnoticed by Amy, mostly because she was asleep for most of it but when she was awake, she was half asleep and in a daze. She couldn't have asked for a better thirteen hours spent with the man she was in love with.

Unfortunately, their perfect time spent together was quickly coming to a close and Amy knew she wouldn't get to see much of Sheldon alone in the next week. With all his family and everything, she doubted they would even have time to play a short game of counterfactuals.

The only time remaining before Amy was scheduled to meet Sheldon's family was the time it was going to take them to drive from the airport to their destination. She knew it wasn't a long drive; Sheldon had informed her of that when they sought out her rental car.

Amy had had the sense to inform Sheldon's family that they were coming, and they all wanted to be there to drive them from the airport. She was surprised when Sheldon had politely refused, stating that they would find their own mode of transportation. His actions puzzled her to no end. Surely there was a reason behind his odd behavior, right?

Sheldon seemed fidgety in the car ride to his old home. Amy glanced at him from the corner of her eye and saw that he was already gazing at her intently. She blushed at the sudden attention before bringing her eyes back to the road.

"Is everything okay, Sheldon?" She asked, concern dripping from her voice. She heard him sigh and the minute she pulled up to a red light, she turned her head to look at him.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just, I know how little we're going to get to see each other over this next week, and to be honest, I'm finding it increasingly difficult to separate myself from you."

Amy was surprised that he was telling her all this. She could only wonder how long he had been feeling like that. Would this change anything about their relationship? Would they be spending more time together? Possibly an extra date night…?

"I concur, it's not going to be easy, you know. This will be good for us, right? I mean, I'll get to meet your family… and you, you'll get to see them too! I mean, that's what family is about, right….? Seeing each other…"

That was probably the most stupid thing she could have said. Amy was nervous, and she certainly wasn't denying it. How on Earth was she going to make it through the week?

"Amy, I know staying with my mother is something that you didn't plan on originally, but I have to warn you, if we spent any time together, and I mean any, she will accuse us of 'sinnin' at least once. Nor will she let us see each other after dark. Now, I don't know about you, but these rules seem a bit restrictive…"

'Sheldon wants to see me after dark….' Amy thought to herself with giddiness. Of course, she knew he probably meant playing games or something like that, but it was fun to imagine things.

"Green," Sheldon said while looking out the window. Amy looked away from her gaze on him and saw that there were no longer cars in front of them, so she started driving again. No more words were spoken on their journey, and in no time, Amy was about to round the corner and pull into Mary's driveway.

While Amy was waiting and looking for traffic, Sheldon grasped her hand and sent a tingle down her spine. She looked at him briefly before a small smile came to her lips. Sheldon was holding her hand again, and it hadn't been twenty four hours since he had! Oh, the joy.

"I want you to know that while my mother won't approve, I will still hold your hand on occasion and show limited displays of physical affection." Sheldon whispered once Amy had pulled in. She wanted so badly to ask him to elaborate, to be more specific, but before she could, a woman who looked to be about in her fifties ran up to her car.

She saw Sheldon heave his chest once before plastering on a genuine smile and opening the car door to greet his mother. Instead of pulling her into a hug, he offered her his hand. She wasn't having any of it.

"Shelly Bean, don't you go replacin' hugs with hand shakes. You know that's not how we do things around here." Once again, Sheldon sighed and rolled his eyes. He didn't protest when his mother engulfed him in a hug, and he tentatively placed his hands along her back.

Fairly quickly, Mary pulled away and Amy watched as Sheldon walked over to her side of the car and opened her car door for her. He was such a gentleman.

"My oh my, if it isn't Amy!" Mary exclaimed with such a cheeriness that made Amy confused. People didn't usually love her presence that much.

"Mrs. Cooper," Amy said with a nod, not sure at all what she was supposed to do. Mary chucked at her response and gave a little smile.

"Just like lil' Shelly over here. My, he couldn't have picked a better woman." With that, Mary engulfed Amy in one of her motherly hugs and Amy felt herself standing there, just as Sheldon had, but after a moment she felt herself relax. This woman had quite the motherly quality to her, something Amy had never experienced with her own mother before.

After Mary and Amy separated, Amy caught Sheldon smiling a little as he observed their interaction. She thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

A few feet away in the door way, the sound of someone clearing their throat filled the air and all heads turned to find a frail, old woman with faded blonde hair standing there with her legs crossed.

"Now, who is that I see? Is that my Shelly Bean and his little girl Amy?!" She, too, seemed enthusiastic about Amy's presence. It baffled her to no end.

Still, she could see why Sheldon loved this woman so much. Her smile was warm and she had the silhouette of a young school girl. Everything about her seemed so amazing from the moment she laid eyes on her, and she didn't even know the woman yet!

Mary nodded at her mom's words and placed a hand on Amy's back, leading her inside. Once everyone was standing in the kitchen, she turned her gaze to her son and cocked her head at him.

"What?" He asked innocently, enjoying the time that he was spending with his grandmother. It had interrupted their conversation, and he was slightly annoyed.

"Now Shelly, you know the rules around here. Go get your bags from the car." Sheldon glanced at Amy in a plea, almost as if asking her to make his mother change her mind. Amy stared back, just longing to be alone with him for a little bit longer.

MeeMaw seemed to notice this, and gave Amy a knowing look. Mary completely missed everything because her gaze remained on her son. It was almost as if they were having a staring competition,

"Fine." Sheldon whined; slumping his shoulders a bit. "But if I have to go out there, Amy has to come with me. You know I don't lift things."

Mary was having none of Sheldon's arguments against this. She pulled Amy closer to her and stared Sheldon down a bit more before he finally relented and made his way outside; grumbling all the way.

MeeMaw turned to them both after that and looked at Amy apologetically. Amy felt awkward, not knowing what to do. Mary looked as ecstatic as ever.

"Alright now, I think imma leave you two be and keep Shelly company outside." As MeeMaw bid farewell, she pulled Amy into a warm and loving embrace before whispering in her ear.

"You and I need to have a conversation later, young lady." As she pulled away, Meemaw winked at Amy and smiled once again before walking out of the house.

Amy was left puzzled, but decided not to think about it until later. Instead, she stood inside the kitchen and looked around. She was in the house that Sheldon grew up in. She felt pretty darn special that she could come there with him.

"Come on; let me give ya a tour." Mary offered, walking ahead of Amy into the living room.

Amy sighed; it was going to be a long night.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 26 **

_The Internal Struggles Are Always The Hardest. _

***a/n Heey guys, I'm back with more Shamy for you! I tried to upload this chapter yesterday, but every time I did, the website said there was an error so I couldn't, and Since I've gotta wait a whole nother week for the next episode, I got some time to write and things like that. Anyways, as I stated before, this chapter will mostly be in Amy's Point Of View, we'll get to Sheldon soon enough. And what's with Sheldon always sticking his hand in his pocket…? Maybe he's got something in there…? We may never know… Anyways, thank you for all the lovely reviews, keep it up guys! Until next time!~ **

**Previously… **

Amy was left puzzled, but decided not to think about it until later. Instead, she stood inside the kitchen and looked around. She was in the house that Sheldon grew up in. She felt pretty darn special that she could come there with him.

"Come on; let me give ya a tour." Mary offered, walking ahead of Amy into the living room.

Amy sighed; it was going to be a long night without him.

**Currently…**

"Darlin', can you explain to me how on Earth you got my son to come here on a plane? He hates em'." Mary questioned after the full scale tour of her home. It was late and Amy had been traveling all day, not to mention she'd been up since before sunrise. Still, the older woman insisted on making tea for the two of them while they sat and chatted. Amy complied, despite her tiredness. How could she object?

"Well, Mary," Amy started, knowing that she didn't like to be called by Mrs. Cooper. "It wasn't the easiest thing in the world, but we did it, together."

Without her realizing it, a small smile crept onto her lips when she was talking about Sheldon. Mary noticed this and her smile was from ear to ear.

"Bless your heart dear," Mary called from over her shoulder while she prepared their tea. Amy was snapped back to reality then and accepted the steaming hot mug as it was handed to her.

Amy couldn't even say anything after since she was interrupted by the backdoor opening and Sheldon stumbling through it, carrying several bags in his hands. Amy was curious to where he had been and why he had so many things, but decided to keep quiet as she just watched him intently. He also had seemed to catch his mom's attention and both women ended up just staring at him as his MeeMaw followed him through the open door. She pushed it shut behind her.

"Oh, don't mind us; we're just bringing some stuff inside. We'll get out of your hair soon; I still want to have my MoonPie all to myself for a little while longer." MeeMaw reassured with a wave of her hand and a smile. Amy nodded before wrapping her cold fingers around her mug and taking a tiny sip.

"Okay, but don't forget dinner! I was thinking we could go out tonight instead of cookin', show Amy 'round, ya know?" Mary replied, taking a sip of her own tea. MeeMaw nodded and her smile grew even warmer, if that was possible.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." At that moment, Sheldon came strutting into sight with nothing left in his hands. He even had removed his jacket; seemingly forgetting about whatever was in his pocket.

"What would you not miss for the world?" He inquired, looking at Amy curiously. She was about to reply, but Mary beat her to it. Still, Sheldon didn't take his gaze away from her.

"We're goin' out for dinner tonight, so you better be ready by seven," She told her son. Sheldon finally tore his eyes off of Amy and looked at his mom before nodding once and walking briskly out the door. MeeMaw followed behind him without looking back.

"How do ya feel about chicken?" Mary asked as if it were the most serious question in the whole world. Amy thought about it for a moment and decided she really didn't care, although, she certainly preferred more vegetarian kinds of things.

"I have nothing against it," Amy admitted, at a loss for words. Again, Mary grinned and took a sip of her tea.

The next few moments were spent in silence and Amy pondered what Sheldon could be talking to his MeeMaw about. It literally could be anything, and she was fascinated that he was so close to her. She would have loved to be that close to someone in her family, anyone but her mother.

Speaking of mothers, Sheldon's suddenly placed her mug on the table in front of her and leaned in, placing her forearms on her thighs. The comfortable feeling that once hung in the air was abruptly replaced with one of seriousness and Amy felt her stomach churn. She found herself longing for Sheldon next to her, so she could reach out and take his hand, though, he'd probably protest anyway. Still, the comfort in knowing he was there next to her would have helped.

"Now Amy, you know I have absolutely nothin' against you, but I need to know for Shelly's sake. Have you two been sinnin'?" Mary was all business and Amy found herself worrying that she would say the wrong thing. She recalled Sheldon informing her that this would happen, but now that it actually was, she had no idea how to respond.

Thankfully, Amy didn't have to say anything at all. She held her breath when she heard Sheldon yelling through the door.

"No mother, we haven't been 'sinning'." Even though she couldn't even see him, Amy knew that he was no doubt rolling his eyes and using quotations as he spoke. Everything about him was perfect to her.

"I wasn't askin' you, Sheldon!" Mary called back, sending Amy an exasperated look. Amy replied with raising an eyebrow and taking another sip of her tea.

"Care to explain?" She continued, talking in a lower tone. Amy knew that Sheldon would still be able to hear them, and hopefully he would tell MeeMaw and she would come for her rescue.

"No, Mary, we haven't been… sinning…" Amy felt odd talking about all this religion stuff. She had never been a huge believer, and the whole thing felt awfully strange.

"You mean yall didn't come down here to tell me that you were finally getting' married?" Mary asked innocently, causing May to choke a little on the tea she was drinking. She and Sheldon were far from getting married, to say the least.

"Uhm…" Amy didn't know how to answer. She wanted to answer truthfully, but she knew if she did, Mary wouldn't ever let the conversation go. Taking a deep breath, Amy prayed to a deity that she didn't necessarily believe in that some kind of distraction would come along so she wouldn't be in the spotlight anymore.

And to her sweet relief, their conversation was cut short by Sheldon pushing the back door open once again.

"MeeMaw says she wants to go to dinner early so she doesn't have to be up so late." Mary seemed to find the excuse plausible, while Amy knew something was off. Sure her boyfriend was getting better at lying, but she could tell when he was. She wondered what his actual reason for cutting their conversation short was.

"Alright Shelly, tell your MeeMaw that we'll be there in a minute." Mary called to him from across the room. Sheldon nodded and lingered for a moment, eyeing Amy as if he was inspecting her to make sure that she was okay. She gave him a shy smile in return and his own lips curled up before he shook his head slightly and walked back out.

Before Amy even had time to process everything, Mary leaned in closer than before and lowered her voice down to a whisper.

"This conversation ain't over." Abruptly, Mary stood and took Amy's cup from her. Amy stood too and briefly wondered whether or not she should help clean the dishes. Instead, she decided to wander to the back. She hadn't seen it yet since it had been occupied by Sheldon and his MeeMaw ever since they had gotten there.

Amy knew she didn't have near the hearing that Sheldon did, so she didn't hear either of them talking until she opened the door.

"Stop worrying MoonPie, it gets you know where, ya know." MeeMaw was working her magic again and Sheldon actually seemed more than relaxed. Amy felt herself smiling at their interaction, until she realized that two pairs of eyes were suddenly focused on her. It made her feel extremely self-conscious.

"Amy!" Sheldon exclaimed, jumping off of the porch swing that he had been sitting on; causing it to sway back and forth lightly with MeeMaw's feet dangling over the edge. Amy was startled by how he had greeted her, and even more so when he grabbed both of her hands and looked her strait in the eye. It made her knees go weak just to have him looking at her like that.

"We were just about to come back inside. Is mom ready yet?" For a moment, all Amy could do was stare and get lost into his eyes. Then she remembered that he had asked her a question, but it was to late to reply then, because Mary stood in the doorway and cleared her throat; causing Sheldon to break their eye contact and look up at her.

"Are yall ready to go…?" Her tone almost sounded accusing. Amy felt herself blush as she nodded vigorously and pulled away from Sheldon's grasp. The first thing she noticed was how cold her hands felt when they were away from his.

"Good. Come on, it'll be midnight before we go if we don't get a move on." Mary said while ushering Amy inside the house. She didn't put up much of a protest; too worried that Mary was getting the wrong impression of her relationship with Sheldon.

Amy heard MeeMaw mutter something under her breath but she didn't hear what she said. That was something she hadn't expected really.

Once all four had made their way to Mary's car, MeeMaw called shotgun so Amy could ride in the back with Sheldon. Normally she would have been delighted to sit so close to him; but this time, she was just plain nervous.

And after they had all gotten settled in and started driving, Amy's nerves only increased. Sheldon seemed to sense this and reached out across the seat to lightly grasp her hand in his. Amy inhaled sharply at the contact. She knew that Sheldon most likely did that to try and get her to relax, but she couldn't stop thinking about the way Mary disapproved about every little physical contact that they made.

Being the observant person that she was, Amy didn't fail to notice how Mary looked at their joined hands through her rearview mirror rather skeptically. To her amazement, MeeMaw nudged her daughter with her elbow and that was the last of that. Amy could finally relax into his touch. Sheldon seemed to welcome the action without any hesitation and gently squeezed her hand.

#

Another half hour of comfortable silence and Sheldon still hadn't let go of her hand, and they still weren't at their destination. Amy was beginning to wonder if Mary was staling for something. Her stomach was growling and she was beyond tired at that point. She only stayed up for Sheldon's sake.

As if he had been reading her mind, Sheldon began whining to his mom like a small child. "Moom, are we there yet?"

Mary let a small chuckle escape her lips before she glanced at Sheldon through the rearview mirror.

"Yes, Shelly Bean, we're here." With that, they finally pulled into a small parking lot of a restaurant that looked to be at least fifty years old or more.

"Ohh, I love it here!" Sheldon exclaimed with a flash of excitement in his eye. Amy felt her own enthusiasm boost just by watching her boyfriend look to excited.

She let go of his hand then and he nearly leapt out of the car as he scrambled to get to the other side and open the door for her. Amy had to wonder for the briefest of moments whether he was doing that for her benefit or just for show in front of his mother.

Still, Amy took it as just one of his gentlemanly ways as exited the car. To her surprise, Sheldon immediately reached for her hand once the door was closed. She gladly took it in hers.

#

"So, Amy, how'd you're little train trip go?" Mary asked Amy as she drank from the remainder of her glass of Lemonade. Amy was hesitant to answer. She still blamed the whole thing on herself; even though it wasn't her fault the weather was bad. She tried to form some kind of response though, but it was just so darn hard to think with Sheldon sitting so close to her.

Their thighs were touching and everything.

Not even because of space issues. They were sat in a booth while MeeMaw and Mary sat on the opposite booth. There was plenty of space for Sheldon to schooch over, and yet, he chose to sit as close to her as he could, for their first time in public.

Amy couldn't tell whether Mary noticed or not, but MeeMaw seemed to think it was the most adorable thing in the world. She kept sending them winks throughout dinner and every time she felt herself blush in response.

After seeing her son frown slightly, Mary visibly concerned and looked between him and Amy curiously.

"You two did go on that train trip, right?" Sheldon slowly shook his head in response while avoiding her gaze. Suddenly, a look of comprehension fell flat on Mary's face and she looked sternly from Sheldon to Amy and back to Sheldon.

"Shelly…. Please tell me the reason you two didn't go on that trip wasn't because you decided to do… other… activities…" Again, MeeMaw nudged Mary in the side but this time, she ignored her as she continued to stare down the pair across from her.

Amy squirmed under her gaze. Why was Sheldon not defending them? This whole conversation was getting out of hand fairly quickly.

"Mother, I believe Amy and I would like to get some sleep now. Perhaps it's time we drove home."

"I just want yall to be happy, Sheldon." Mary's tone was softer than before and her gaze was directed towards Amy despite the fact that she was addressing Sheldon. Amy heard him mumble under his breath.

"It would make me happy if you stopped all this nonsense."

Amy could sense all the heated tension in the air and she desperately wanted nothing more than to make it all go away. Suddenly, a single thought popped into her head.

'Be cold and clinical then there's nothing to be suspicious of.'

Sheldon seemed distracted enough by his mother that she decided just to slip away from his grasp and try to move away slightly. When she began tugging, Sheldon's hold on her hand became even more firm and he stopped grumbling and complaining to look down at Amy in concern.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly, almost timidly. Amy felt conflicted. She wanted to increase the space between them to settle the uneasiness with his family, but she didn't want him to ever stop touching her and holding her hand. Why did life have to be so complicated?

"I'm attempting to ease the tension by creating a little more space between us…" Amy didn't seem very confident in her answer and Sheldon certainly didn't seem pleased.

"Does that mean you don't like it anymore?" He was whispering at that point and Amy could feel Mary and MeeMaw watching them curiously. It made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Sheldon, I don't believe I am comfortable discussing this topic right now." And at that moment, Sheldon let go of her hand and rose from his seat; briskly walking to the other side of the room.

"How's this for space?!" He yelled, his voice sounding choked. Amy was at a loss for words. What on Earth had just happened?

MeeMaw was quick to respond and jumped up just as Sheldon had and nearly sprinted over to him. Amy was near tears.

Looking really guilty sat Mary across from Amy and neither of them said a word. A few people in the restaurant had turned to look at them, but most people had gone back to their meals. Only a few remained looking nervously at them. Amy felt bad for having disturbed their meal and it just added to her already terrible mood.

"Would you believe me if I told you that what you saw earlier between Sheldon and I- that's the most intimate that we have ever been…" Amy could not meet Mary's eye and just stared at the table, struggling to keep her tears in check.

"I believe you," Mary said while reaching out to pat Amy's hand. She didn't object.

"Amy, Dear, Mary and I are going leave you and MoonPie to sort things out." MeeMaw said while walking back towards them. Sheldon still stood on the other side of the room, but his gaze for focused, almost longingly, on Amy. She felt butterflies in her stomach despite the tears that burned at the back of her eyes.

Mary looked up at MeeMaw with a confused glance but didn't protest, and instead, the two women walked in sync out of the restaurant after paying for their meal. They could only hope that the couple would make things work.

Amy and Sheldon both had some fixing to do, that was for sure, but they'd get it done. After all, they were in love with each other, right?


	27. Chapter 27

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 27 **

_Tears in the wrong places_

***a/n hey guys, sorry for the wait, Easter and everything. I had time to write but I wasn't able to because I had family over and in my house it's considered rude to do things without them (I know .-. ) Anywaay, I changed my mind and I don't think imam put this chapter in anyone's Point of view. Also, I read your reviews and I hadn't realized how Harsh Mary sounded to the Shamy but I think I can incorporate it into this fic in the next chapter or so. Speaking of reviews, thank you for all the lovely reviews, you guys are awesome and keep it up! Until next time!~**

**Previously…**

Mary looked up at MeeMaw with a confused glance but didn't protest, and instead, the two women walked in sync out of the restaurant after paying for their meal. They could only hope that the couple would make things work.

Amy and Sheldon both had some fixing to do, that was for sure, but they'd get it done. After all, they were in love with each other, right?

**Currently…**

Anxiety wasn't something that Sheldon normally felt, but as he stood next to an abandoned restaurant table, away from everyone who he was familiar with, he began to feel more than just uncomfortable.

He wanted- no, he needed- to talk to Amy, but how…? She was on the opposite side of the room; he was giving her the space she wanted. So why did he feel like there was something more to the story…?

For the life of him, Sheldon Cooper could not figure out a possible explanation for his girlfriend's odd behavior. When on Earth had she decided that she didn't want any physical contact from him?

His thoughts immediately came to a halt when he remembered Amy telling him that she would always want him to touch her. Something in him told him to believe her, but what would happen if she was the one in denial?

Of course then his train of thought skipped to thinking about how much Amy had effected him and how much it would literally pain him if he had to watch her leave. But if she was faking it, should he carry on with his plan?

Why couldn't the whole world just stop? Maybe then he would be able to buy some time to figure out some answers or something. Nothing he was doing was working; he first tried to distance himself from her so he wouldn't become that attached. Look where that got him.

Next, he tried initiating small physical gestures, per her requests and to her liking only to have her shun them away; leaving him in despair.

He couldn't go back to the no contact now, she certainly wouldn't stand for that and he knew he wouldn't ever be able to carry through with his plan if that's what he chose to do.

Looking back over at the table and seeing that MeeMaw and his mother had left, Sheldon felt the weight of the situation on his shoulders. If they left so he could figure it out, it had to be a bigger problem than what he originally though.

But if that was the case, why on Earth wasn't Amy doing anything? She wasn't moving towards him to try and initiate a conversation; maybe she did want her space. That wouldn't work, he bluntly decided to himself with a shake of his head. It most certainly would not work.

Sheldon didn't even know why he had taken her request so close to heart anyway. All she did was request a little space to get his mother off their backs. He was sure she'd comply if he asked her to do such a thing.

It was only then that he realized he had over reacted, but he doubted anything he would have to say would help to fix things. His voice would probably sound meek, and not at all deserving of an apology.

Lucky him, Amy decided to pull out her phone, so he decided to type her a quick message.

Back on the other side of the restaurant, Amy was desperately tired and confused and everything in between and just wanted to sleep. She wanted to talk to Sheldon, but realized that he probably needed some time to figure some things out.

For a while, she just stood and stared at the abandoned doorway that Mary and MeeMaw had walked out of not long ago. Would they come back for them, it was hard to tell.

When her attention gave way and her eyelids started drooping, Amy turned her attention to her boyfriend who was standing motionless next to some empty tables. Though it was hard because of the distance, she tried to decipher his facial expression to match it to an emotion. Alas, it didn't work.

So she was left to assume the things that she couldn't find answers to. Was he mad at her for asking for a little space? Probably. Was he ever going to come back and talk to her? There was a chance. Where they ever going to get back to the way they were? It was a possibility.

Never in her whole life had Amy felt so out of control. Everything was just fine one minute, and the next, they were falling apart. All she wanted to do was get back to that wonderful time when Sheldon couldn't keep his hands off of her, but when there was no one around to judge them for it.

What was the use standing around and waiting for him to make a move? Why didn't she go and talk to him? By the way he was staring her down; she'd assume that that's what he wanted anyway. So why couldn't she do it?

Her feet felt like bricks; dragging her down. It was almost as if nothing would break the spell except him. This trip was supposed to be amazing, so why was it turning out so horrible?

God she could barely keep her eyes open though. What time was it? She had to have been up for close to twenty for hours by then without a good night's rest.

When she pulled out her phone, Sheldon's text seemed to ease her nervousness just a little.

**"If you're up to it, I would not object to you coming over here so we can talk." **

And suddenly, the storm seemed to subside. As Amy walked along the isle ways to get to the other side of the restaurant, the misfit noises all crammed inside her head dulled down to a complete silence that was nothing but welcomed. With her head clear, it would be so much easier to talk this thing out.

The further she walked, the easier it became. The closer she got to him, the more she wanted to reach for him, but she didn't out of fear that she would get lost in the waves.

All that suddenly gained confidence seemed to come to an abrupt halt as she approached Sheldon and found him holding a small frown to his lips.

"I didn't think you would actually come over here." He commented quietly with his head down. He was relieved that she had decided to come to her senses and talk this out with him, but he was nervous that she would ask him for more space.

"Why would you think that?" Amy's voice sounded so innocent. Sheldon almost didn't answer for fear of creating unwanted waves in their calm waters.

"That's a good question." His mind was swirling with all kinds of emotions and thoughts and it was almost over whelming. He slipped a hand in his pocket to grasp the object in it, but now, all he could think of was getting rid of it. He wanted to carry through with his plan, but the waters were looking fairly bleak.

Everything was always his fault. He always screwed everything up, without even meaning to. He was mentally slamming his head into the wall for being so stupid.

Amy wasn't sure what was happening, but she was sure she saw Sheldon's face twitch in agony.

"Tell me what you're thinking." It was more of a command than anything else, and his voice sounded gruff, but something inside of her told her to answer his question. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

"Are you mad at me?" She asked quietly, afraid to here the answer. Sheldon was still huffing and keeping his eyes down, but he distinctively shook his head and bit his lip to hold back a shriek of frustration.

"No." was his cold, distant reply. It sounded harsher than he intended and his words cut through Amy like a dagger and she was left staring back at him blankly, unable to process how hurt he made her feel.

Shouldn't she be happy? He said he wasn't mad at her. It sure didn't sound like it. If they were going to fix anything, they needed to honestly talk to each other and open up. Otherwise, what was the point?

"Okay, so what are you mad at…?" There was definitely something grabbing him by the neck and trying to choke him, but she had no clue what. As long as he was letting it take over, it would either win eventually or he would explode on her, and neither sounded like a desirable option.

"I'm mad at myself." He said with a growl, his eyes still on the floor. Amy was absolutely confused as to what he was talking about. Was there something that she missed out on at some point down the road…?

It was almost as if he could sense the question on the tip of her tongue, because that was when he threw his head up and locked eyes with Amy so she could see the misty look clouding out his usual deep blue sight holes.

"Do you realize what is happening, Amy?" His voice sounded extremely choked and he looked at her as if he were helpless. Amy wished that she hadn't let Mary talk her into going to dinner with them.

She didn't even have time to say anything. She opened her mouth to response, but she was interrupted by Sheldon noisily swallowing and panting slightly. He continued in the same choked voice that seemed to drive Amy to insanity for the way she felt so concerned for him.

"Do you realize how much of a _failure _I feel like, _every day, _because I can't give you what you want?! Then, I start trying to the best of my ability, and all you seem to be able to do is accept it for a little bit before shoving it all back in my face! I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with it all! I feel… empty, inside, knowing that I have no control over… anything, anymore…"

The way he sounded so lost and heart broken towards the end made Amy's eyes swell up in a similar fashion before they broke the barrier and flowed down her cheeks. When she sniffled, Sheldon looked up at her and his frown deepened.

"Look, now I've made you cry…" and before Amy could stop him he leaned up against the wall that was behind him and slid down it until he was sitting on the floor. As soon as he did that, he buried his face in his hands and refused to look back up.

Amy tentatively walked forward, but all she could hear was Sheldon grumbling to himself about how stupid he was. She wanted to grab him and hug him and tell him otherwise, but this was certainly not the place for it.

In fact, it wasn't until then that she actually realized how many people were staring at them. Did they have to be so nosey? And since when had Sheldon allowed himself to cry in public…?

It took some internal preparations, but after a moment, Amy reached a hand out and placed it on his arm. To her surprise, he jerked it away and scooched away from her.

That stung more than anything. Here he was, complaining about how she was supposedly rejecting his initiations of physical contact, when he was doing the exact same thing.

"I don't need you touching me. That just causes problems." He sounded like a child pouting because he didn't get a toy or something. Amy half-scoffed. Problems like what, her germs?

"What kinds of problems?" She asked softly while walking to stand beside him. Once she was at the wall, she slid down it and that's how they ended up sitting knee to knee, to Sheldon's distasteful pleasure.

"I don't know how comfortable I'd feel about discussing that topic with you…" he sounded a little more calm than before, to which Amy was grateful, but she could tell there was still something else trying to mess with his thoughts. He wouldn't win on his own no matter how hard he tried, but maybe she could help him.

"You do realize I was just trying to create some breathing room between us on behalf of your mother, correct? She's been questioning me ever since we got here, and I keep trying to reassure her that we haven't been that intimate together, but she doesn't seem to be buying it." Amy knew that what Sheldon needed was a little logic and reasoning, and she was sure that it would make him feel more in control at least.

"I suppose I understand what you're saying…" He relented; his eyes cast downward. Then, out of nowhere, Sheldon reached out and gently took Amy's hand in his; running his thumb over her knuckles.

They were both quiet for some time after that and Amy could feel the stares beginning to back off. She had to wonder if Sheldon had even noticed. The restaurant was quiet now, and she started to wonder if Mary and MeeMaw had waited for them in the parking lot or something. If they hadn't, how would they get home?

"Can I still hold your hand?" The sound of his voice initially startled Amy, but she smiled inwardly as he sounded more calm and innocent like his usual self. If holding her hand was something that had such a calming effect, by all means, he could hold it all day. It certainly seemed to make him happy…

"Yes," Sheldon heard her reply softly, and a flood of relief seemed to wash over him. What he really wanted to do was get up off that filthy floor and hug her instead, but he doubted it was the time for such an activity. They were in public, after all, and he had already made a fool of himself enough in front of people in the last twenty four hours.

Turning his head, Sheldon sent Amy a smile that made her knees go weak despite the fact that she was sitting down. She smiled back at him in response, and for a moment, the two were lost in each other's eyes as if nothing had ever happened.

Sheldon's internal struggles weren't completely resolved, but he had come back to his senses enough to realize that he wanted to get out of that restaurant.

With a grunt, he pushed himself up and off the floor; causing the object in his pocket to nearly fall out. He scrambled to get it without Amy noticing, but she watched him curiously nonetheless. In a matter of time, his hand was securely wrapped back around the object as he tucked it neatly back in his pocket.

He held out his other hand to her, then, and she took it with another smile while he pulled her up off the floor. Once they were both ready, Sheldon led her to the door and held it open for her.

The moment she was outside, he grabbed her from behind and spun her around, placing a gentle kiss onto her lips. He deepened it rather quickly, and he felt all his doubts melt away when she started kissing him back.

When he pulled away, he engulfed her in one of his special hugs and brought his lips to her ear.

"I've been wanting to do that for far too long." He whispered.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 28**

_Memories and emotions_

***a/n Hey guys, I'm back and I have to say, all your responses to this story are so lovely and perfect. Don't get me wrong, I would love to write such a long fic and have absolutely no problems happen, but that's not how relationships work and for me, I don't think there'd be any progress made if that was the case. With that said, I have been getting requests to make the Shamy return to a happier place, and in response, I will do just that. I think it's time they be happy again. Also, coming up in this chapter, more of MeeMaw, because everybody loves MeeMaw! Just so there's no confusion, this chapter backs up a little to when they first arrive in Texas, and there's kinda two parts to it but I think I'm going to do the next part in the next chapter just because I don't want this chapter to be 800 years long. Don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter, I greatly appreciate it. Until next time!~ **

**Previously…**

The moment she was outside, he grabbed her from behind and spun her around, placing a gentle kiss onto her lips. He deepened it rather quickly, and he felt all his doubts melt away when she started kissing him back.

When he pulled away, he engulfed her in one of his special hugs and brought his lips to her ear.

"I've wanted to do that for far too long." He whispered.

**Currently… **

The hardest part about coming to Texas had to be at that moment when Sheldon had to make a decision. He was in the middle of retrieving all of his and Amy's belongings when his mind decided to return to the topic that he had been mulling over for quite some time.

The idea of marriage.

The whole thing in general seemed a bit far-fetched. Nothing about his and Amy's relationship thus far had been anything remotely close to traditional, and the concept of marriage seemed a little too predictable. The way things tended to go was you were with someone for a while then you got married.

He didn't want to be one of those predictable couples that did everything that was expected. With marriage, it wasn't that he was afraid of the commitment; it was more that he was afraid of loving beyond what he could lose when it came to her. Just the thought scared him to death.

And that's why it seemed like a plausible option when he thought it through. If he were to actually succeed, Amy would be his and his only, forever. She couldn't freely leave, and that thought gave him a feeling of control. Of course, if she really wanted to, there was divorce, but he couldn't allow himself to think about that.

But it wasn't just because he didn't want to lose her that he was considering the idea of marriage. It was the fact that he loved her; he loved her deeply, even if he didn't want to let on exactly how much he loved her. He even doubted himself about it sometimes, but in the back of his mind he knew it was true.

So why consider marriage now, of all times? It started prior to when he had had the dream, around the time that Leonard and Penny were going through yet another one of their spats and Amy couldn't save him due to the fact that she had to work.

After observing two of his closest friends argue and fight about who knows what, Sheldon realized that there was a good possibility that Penny could decide to leave him for good.

He couldn't help but compare their relationship to his and Amy's. At the time, they were in a fairly good place, but they had had their disputes before. He considered himself lucky that she had never left. He didn't know how many more chances he could afford to take.

Again, it wasn't just the fact that she could leave that made him considered the fact of marriage. It was the frequent dreams he had been having, and the urges to call her in the middle of the night just to hear her voice that got to him.

Never before had Sheldon wanted someone to be in his life so often, and never before had he been disappointed to have woken up alone.

It was only logical that he make the extra step in order to be able to spend the rest of his life with the object of his universe.

He just didn't know how to do it.

That was where MeeMaw came in. Sheldon was forever grateful that Amy had arranged such a trip at that exact time, because it actually helped him a lot. As he collected the various bags from the back of the car, he could feel MeeMaw's eyes watching him from the porch.

Instead of bringing the bags inside, Sheldon set them next to the porch swing and sat down next to MeeMaw. The sun was still somewhat high in the sky, giving the air a slightly humid feel to it. The two were silent for a moment; her feet dangling off the edge of the swing and his guiding it back and forth.

"MeeMaw," Sheldon addressed after some time, keeping his gaze off in the distance. He could sense her turning towards him as she gave him a tiny smile.

"Yes, MoonPie?" Hearing her call him by his childhood nickname seemed to put him in a calming mood and he relaxed into the porch swing, causing it to sway backward a little more.

"When did you know that you wanted to marry Pop-Pop?" The question seemed to take MeeMaw back into another world and Sheldon knew that there was no doubt she was thinking about all the wonderful times that she had had with his grandfather. The smile plastered across her lips almost seemed surreal.

"Now, that question's easy. From the moment I meant your Pop-Pop, I knew he was the one for me. But I didn't know that I wanted to marry him until after he had most definitely made me feel like the happiest person in the world, through the words he spoke and the way he treated me. Oh, I was so deep in love with him; it was unlike anything I had ever felt. And MoonPie, it was an experience that cannot compare to anythin' else."

MeeMaw's speech had really got Sheldon thinking. He never really thought that any relationship could be as successful as hers was with his Pop-Pop. Sheldon knew how wonderful that his Pop-Pop had treated her, and he knew how happy he had made her. Did his relationship with Amy really compare?

Of course it did. His relationship with Amy was practically based on respect for each other. The way she spoke to him and about him made him want to grab her and hug her sometimes. It was no secret that she treated him with such compassion, such care, and such love. The more he thought about it, the more he seemed to be getting what MeeMaw was telling him.

"Do you regret anything that happened between you and Pop-Pop?" Sheldon continued to ask, now turned towards her. At his question, a look of thoughtfulness appeared on her face and Sheldon couldn't help but wonder what MeeMaw was thinking about. If she loved Pop-Pop so much, was there anything to regret?

"Honestly, the only thing that I can think of is the fact that we had held off on a life together for so long because we were so unsure of ourselves. We were livin' in a time of great despair, our parents' relationships had fallen apart right before our eyes, and we didn't want to take any chances. But I did know one thing, I knew that we belonged together, he was mine, but I couldn't get over the inner turmoil that kept growin' inside of me. I shouldn't have hesitated as much as I did, but that doesn't mean that I didn't like where that led us to."

What MeeMaw was describing perfectly summed up what Sheldon was experiencing. He had no idea that she had felt that way too. So why was he hesitating so much? He had never been more certain about anything in his whole life.

"Thanks, MeeMaw." Sheldon said with a dazed smile as he leaned forward once more and put his arms against his thighs. Clasping his hands together, his attention returned to the empty sky ahead.

"You're welcome, MoonPie, but may I ask what's got you wonderin' 'bout me and your Pop-Pop all the sudden?" Sheldon wasn't sure if he was excited or nervous to share his plan with anyone yet. What if the word somehow got to Amy and she knew? It wouldn't be much of a surprise then. And what would happen if he couldn't bring himself to do it? Then everyone that had known would surely be disappointed…

"I've just been thinking about a situation with Amy and I, and I figured that you could help. You always do." A blast of wind pooled itself onto his face and he relished in the cooler feeling as he listened to the sound of MeeMaw's voice.

"MoonPie, I think you made a right choice with Amy. I have never seen anyone more perfect for you than her. Don't you ever let her go." He could tell that she was trying to sound stern, but he noticed that the edge of her voice was laced with softness. He specifically paid attention to her assumption that Amy was perfect for him. He couldn't have agreed more with her.

"I don't ever intend to let her go, I assure you. That was one of the reasons on my mind that led me to the conclusion that Amy and I should get married sometime in the near future."

Instead of gasping or hugging him, Sheldon could feel MeeMaw looking at him rather skeptically. He began to wonder if proposing to Amy would be everything that he hoped, or would it be a complete and total bust?

"Don't tell me that you're goin' to propose to Amy just so you don't have to watch her go. You can't own her, you know." It was Sheldon who gasped at MeeMaw's words. Of course he wasn't thinking about marrying Amy just so they couldn't break up. Did she forget how much he loved Amy?

"Of course not, where would you get an idea like that? I love her, why would I marry her just so she couldn't leave? I'll admit, that's one thing that I do love about marriage, but the main reason that I wish to marry her is because I have been waking up missing her, going through my day missing her, and dreaming about her in my sleep. She plagues my every thought and whenever I'm with her all I can think about is how much I want to hold her close to me. MeeMaw, she's my best friend and I can't imagine what my life would be like without her."

Sheldon noticed how panicked he sounded towards the end and it was then that he realized the tears that were beginning to brim in the corners of his eyes. This was preposterous. He never cried over anyone before, and here Amy was, causing him to become this over-emotional mess of a man.

"I think this is something that you need to do." MeeMaw assured him quietly after having been silent for a moment. Sheldon's head was still spinning that he barely registered her comment. If this was something that he needed to do, how would he even start? He was so lost in the mist of all the ideas swarming around him that he couldn't even concentrate.

"All I have is the ring…" He whispered, more to himself than her. MeeMaw shuffled a little closer to him on the porch swing and placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing up and down his arm slowly.

"MoonPie, would you like to go shopping with me for some things that may help you?" Sheldon turned his head to look at MeeMaw again, but this time his expression was one of exasperation.

"Unless the things that you're talking about are comic books, then I don't see where you're going with this." Abruptly, MeeMaw broke into a grin and jumped off the swing, motioning for Sheldon to join her. He complied, and before they knew it, they were walking down the road to a little shop that Sheldon used to scoff at every time he passed it.

Could this work..?


	29. Chapter 29

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 29**

_MeeMaw knows best _

***a/n Hey guys, I'm back and I'm pretty sure I'll I'm going to do today is write. For any of you reading my other stories such as The Termination Complexities or The Delayed Date Night, expect an update very soon (Possibly today or tomorrow) And, just to let you know, I have started my Soul Eater Fanfic, so if you're into that, you should check that out. It won't be posted until the beginning of June though, because I can't let my friend read it yet. And just so ya'll know (You pry already do) I don't own any of these characters or this show in general. Thanks for the reviews though, you guys are awesome! I'm a little nervous how you guys will like this chapter, so just let me know how I did in the reviews, if you want. Until next time!~ **

**Previously…**

"MoonPie, would you like to go shopping with me for some things that may help you?" Sheldon turned his head to look at MeeMaw again, but this time his expression was one of exasperation.

"Unless the things that you're talking about are comic books, then I don't see where you're going with this." Abruptly, MeeMaw broke into a grin and jumped off the swing, motioning for Sheldon to join her. He complied, and before they knew it, they were walking down the road to a little shop that Sheldon used to scoff at every time he passed it.

Could this work..?

**Currently…**

"I'm glad we did this MeeMaw." Sheldon said adoringly as he walked beside his grandmother while licking away at an ice cream cone. MeeMaw chuckled and patted him on the back with her free hand. They each carried four bags in one of their hands from the small shop that they had stopped at.

While there, she had coaxed Sheldon into buying a few… romantic… things for when he decided carry on with his plan. She couldn't be happier for her Grandson. It's not like any of her other Grandchildren were as successful as he was when it came to committing their life to another person.

"Amy's one lucky girl." MeeMaw conceded, switching two of the bags to her other hand. Sheldon was almost done with his ice cream cone already, something that really didn't surprise her.

"Of course she is. She's about to be engaged to Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. That's as lucky as you're going to get." There went his already too big ego. MeeMaw didn't mind though, this was something that she would have expected from Sheldon regardless of the situation. So she did what any Grandmother would do, she nodded her head and agreed with him.

"Didn't you say Amy was one of those Doctors too? Does that mean when you get married, you'll get referred to as Dr. and Dr. Cooper?" MeeMaw asked curiously as she watched Sheldon bite into his ice cream cone without any hesitation.

He had to take a minute to chew and swallow, but the minute he was done, he opened his mouth to answer her question.

"I suppose so, but that may cause some confusion in the scientific world. Honestly, I always thought that she would have one of those joint name things." He shrugged then and continued licking his cone where he had bitten into it. MeeMaw nodded slightly once again, seeing what Sheldon had meant.

"You mean like Amy Fowler Cooper?" She asked, not entirely sure as to what Amy's full name was. She felt embarrassed for not knowing, but surely Sheldon would correct her.

"Essentially, although, it would be Amy Farrah Fowler Cooper. I highly doubt that she would get rid of her middle name. I've always loved calling her by her full name, either that, or Dr. Fowler. For whatever reason, when I call her that, she gets all stirred up. The same thing happens whenever I rub vapor rub on her chest."

Again, Sheldon shrugged and MeeMaw couldn't resist the giggle that escaped her lips. She hadn't laughed like that in a long time, but the fact that her Grandson knew absolutely nothing of his effect on his woman made her grin.

"What's so funny?" Sheldon asked innocently, looking down at MeeMaw with a chocolate ice cream moostach. This time, MeeMaw shook her head slightly but still kept a smile on her lips.

"Nothing, MoonPie. I still think Amy is a very lucky girl to be marrian' you." Sheldon looked at his Grandmother in confusion.

"And again, I agree with you." By then, Mary's house finally came into view and the two picked up their snail's pace a little bit. Sheldon groaned internally, why he had left his and Amy's bags outside, he didn't know. Someone could have stolen them by now, but thankfully, they hadn't, but that didn't mean that he didn't have to carry them in still.

"Why don't you go bring these bags into the guest room and come back out here so we can talk some more." MeeMaw suggested, causing the slight frown on Sheldon's face to drop completely. He eagerly took the bags out of his Grandmother's hand and ended up with all eight in his left hand. Then, like the strong person he liked to pretend he was, he picked up his and Amy's bags with his right hand.

Stumbling through the back door, Sheldon felt Amy's eyes on him as well as his mother's. Before he could say anything, MeeMaw gave him his cue to go put the bags away and he trotted down the hallway into the guest room.

While in there, Sheldon hesitantly took off his jacket and placed it on the neatly kept bed. He didn't want to leave the piece of clothing, because he feared that without the constant reminder of his plan, he would essentially chicken out and panic.

Before he left, Sheldon slipped his hand back into the pocket once more and ran his finger lightly over the small box that he had been carrying around. He was nervous about leaving Amy's bag in the same room as all of the items he had bought. What if she went in there and saw everything?

He didn't dare think another thought. Instead, he carefully placed his jacket in a secure position inside of the semi-large closet near the window.

Surely MeeMaw would be able to calm his nerves. He only hoped that his mother wasn't grilling Amy too much. He knew she was just trying to make sure that they were doing things right. He didn't blame her, after seeing how his siblings had turned out.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Sheldon heard MeeMaw say once he reappeared from the guest room. He made a mental note to make sure that Amy didn't step foot in that room.

"What would you not miss for the world?" Normally, he wouldn't need to ask, simply because of his Vulcan hearing. He had been distracted though, and it was all because of Amy. Even at that moment, instead of looking at MeeMaw or his mother, all he could do was gaze at Amy. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"We're goin' out for dinner tonight, so you better be ready by seven," Mary told him. He finally looked away from Amy and nodded before walking out of the room. He needed some fresh air. The longer he looked at Amy, the harder it was to leave her.

Within moments, MeeMaw had joined him outside and sat next to him on the porch swing. Both of them enjoyed the peace and quiet for a moment, before she broke it in a delicate voice.

"You must be really tired, MoonPie." Sheldon nodded wearily while looking into space again. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was ruffled up from running his hand through it in order to stay awake. For a moment, MeeMaw wondered exactly how long he had been up for, but decided not to ask.

"MeeMaw, what if Amy goes into the guest room? Surely she'll see all the things that we bought." He sounded nervous, and MeeMaw didn't blame him. She would be nervous too. Still, she looked for a way to try and ease his nerves, although, she didn't know how she was going to do that. Sheldon had always been quite the stubborn boy about many things.

"Why on Earth would she go in there?" She almost gasped, trying to sound like that was the most absurd idea that she had ever heard. Sheldon glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and sighed before bringing his hands to his face and attempting to rub the sleep away.

"Because all of her things are in there." He turned fully to MeeMaw then, looking at her with pleading eyes. She was surprised to see how terrified he was about Amy seeing the things they bought. Then again, proposing to her was supposed to be one of the biggest surprises ever, even for him, so she could understand why he felt such a way.

"Don't worry, MoonPie, your MeeMaw has it all under control. Do you remember how you used to tell me that I always knew best? Trust me on this." Sheldon seemed to relax a little after that and he gave MeeMaw a soft smile.

"Thanks MeeMaw!" He said enthusiastically before jumping off the porch swing and holding his hand out to her. "It's almost seven, and I can't wait to see Amy. Come on!"

MeeMaw took the offered hand and with his help she was up and off the chair herself and following Sheldon back inside the house. He didn't even seemed phased by how tired he was at this point, he was all energetic.

#

Sheldon couldn't believe his eyes when he saw where his mother had taken them to eat. He was at his favorite childhood restaurant with the only woman he had ever loved romantically. The night couldn't have been more perfect.

Yet, all his high hopes for that night had been crushed the moment he felt Amy trying to squirm her way out of his grasp. That wasn't the first time she had done that, and every time she did it, he felt a small mixture of hurt and forlorn.

"What are you doing?" He was almost afraid of hearing the answer. Amy certainly was a very confusing woman at times.

"I'm attempting to ease the tension by creating a little more space between us…" She didn't sound very sure of herself. Sheldon's smile had long since turned to a frown that only deepened as he and Amy spoke.

What tension was she talking about? MeeMaw seemingly couldn't stop sending delightful smiles their way. Was it perhaps that she was feeling uncomfortable with how much physical contact he was bestowing upon her in such a public place…?

No, that couldn't be it. If that was so, then why would she always insist on holding his hand at the movie theatre? True, neither of them had gone together in quite a while. Maybe her feelings about the topic had changed…?

"Does that mean you don't like it anymore?" He couldn't believe what was happening. After all of her gentle nudging, Sheldon had finally opened up to Amy, only to have her take everything back, leaving him deeply confused and upset for whatever reason.

"Sheldon, I don't believe I am comfortable discussing this topic right now."

That was it. Sheldon had had enough. He felt his face grow extremely hot and suddenly, he couldn't handle being so close to Amy, at least for the time being. He needed to do something fast before he hurt her feelings by screaming his lungs out at her.

Having her be angry with him because he couldn't control his emotions was something that he feared the most out of anything. That's what compelled him to let her hand go and walk all the way to the other side of the restaurant.

"How's this for space?!" Sheldon could feel all the people in the restaurant staring at him with frightened looks on their faces, but he really didn't care. He was beyond hurt and he didn't know how to deal with it.

Kohlinar proved to be absolutely worthless. He couldn't stop pacing and running a hand through his already tussled hair. He was struggling to keep his tears at bay, having never cried in a public place before. He felt as if he were drowning, the peaceful sea disrupted by the worst storm of the century.

All Sheldon wanted was to be left alone, far away from all the chaos that was spiraling out of his control. Still, he wasn't any angrier than he already was when MeeMaw approached him. He did stop pacing though in order to talk and think clearly.

"MoonPie, calm down. I think your mom and I are going to leave you two alone to work things out, and you can come home when you're ready. I'll make sure Amy's things are out of the guest room by the time you two get back." With a few tears streaming down his cheeks, Sheldon nodded and MeeMaw left him there to work things out with Amy.

#

"I've wanted to do that for far too long." Sheldon whispered into Amy's ear some time later when they were finally out of the restaurant. He had just kissed her, and to his delight, she had kissed him back and everything seemed to return to normal.

Amy nodded in response and bit her bottom lip. Sheldon could tell that her eyes were still focused on his own lips when he pulled back from her ear to look at her, so he leaned down once more and recaptured her lips in a much more fevered kiss than before.

For the first time in quite a while, Sheldon was completely focused on kissing Amy senseless, which made absolutely no sense to him because the longer his lips were in contact with hers, the more his mind seemed to blank.

What made Sheldon smile into the kiss was the fact that her lips tasted so sweet. He couldn't think of the exact flavor, but he knew he enjoyed it immensely.

The next thing he knew, his hand had sneaked its way into her hair as he pulled her closer. He felt Amy's awn arms wrap around his neck and he relished in the feeling of how close she was to him. Normally, physical proximity was something that he was always very careful about, but with Amy, he didn't over think moments like that as much.

Eventually, Sheldon had to break away from the softness of Amy's lips against his because he was panting for breath. He felt his face flush and when he looked at Amy; he could see that hers was in the same state. He also noticed how much her pupils had dilated.

That was all he had time to notice, however, because within moments, he felt Amy's lips pressed into his once more, and this time, it was rather rough kiss that seemed to knock the rest of the wind out of Sheldon's body.

He surprised himself by kissing her back, yet again, with slightly more force than she had been. Immediately, he could feel the increase in Amy's heart rate through her chest as it was practically pressed against his own. That had to be one of the best feelings in the world.

And for the time being, ever single thought vanished from Sheldon's mind.


	30. Chapter 30

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 30**

_Somewhere only we know_

***Hey guys, in case you don't know, the subtitle is a song by Keane. Anyways, that was kinda irrelevant. I absolutely love all of your reviews guys, you all are some amazing people. I also love writing Sheldon and Amy in Texas for some reason, it just helps generate the flow of writing better. Soo, I know you guys liked the last two chapters with Sheldon's POV, and I think I'm going to do this chapter in Amy's, but I think the next one may be in Sheldon's again. And, in case you haven't heard, I don't own this show or any of its characters (disclaimer). Let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews, and based on those we'll see how this story turns out! :D Until next time!~ **

**Previously… **

He surprised himself by kissing her back, yet again, with slightly more force than she had been. Immediately, he could feel the increase in Amy's heart rate through her chest as it was practically pressed against his own. That had to be one of the best feelings in the world.

And for the time being, ever single thought vanished from Sheldon's mind.

**Currently…**

Sheldon was slightly disappointed to see his mother's car in the parking lot across the street. He hoped she hadn't seen their kisses, because surely she would grill them for it. What was her problem anyway? According to Amy, she was being even harsher than he had pictured her being.

He perked up though when he saw MeeMaw get out of the car and walk towards them. Good thing the road was practically deserted, as it was nearing closer and closer to bedtime.

"MoonPie, Amy!" the old woman greeted with a large smile. Sheldon and Amy had been holding hands while walking towards the car and neither of them intended on letting go. Amy could tell by the look on MeeMaw's face that she thought it was just the cutest thing in the world. She felt herself blush and even more so when Sheldon gently squeezed her hand.

"MeeMaw!" Sheldon still seemed enthusiastic to see his Grandmother, despite the fact that they had been together practically since they got there. Nonetheless, Amy thought it was adorable.

Although it was nowhere near as eager and passionate as Sheldon's was, Amy greeted MeeMaw with a warm smile and a slight half-hug due to the fact that she was holding Sheldon's hand still. He seemed to have thought the idea was brilliant because he did the exact same thing with MeeMaw before stepping away. He stood across from her then and pulled Amy closer to him. Amy was delighted, albeit slightly embarrassed, by the sudden display of affection. Once again she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"I see ya'll have worked everything out then, hmm?" MeeMaw teased, nudging Sheldon in the arm a little. He didn't seem nearly as embarrassed by the whole thing as Amy was, because he gave MeeMaw a firm nod and a smile that seemed dazed.

"Well, I'm glad. Now, come along, I'm sure ya'll are tired after bein' up for so long." MeeMaw motioned with her hands for Sheldon and Amy to follow her across the road, and they both complied. They hadn't let go of each other's hand until they approached the car and realized they had to.

Unexpectedly, Mary seemed to have deemed their behavior as acceptable, or at least tolerable, because she behaved nowhere near the way she had in the restaurant. This puzzled Amy to no end, but she soon found that she didn't care. The only thing on her mind was sleep. She barely even registered the fact that Sheldon had taken her hand once again when they got in the car.

Sheldon seemed to be dealing with his lack of sleep better than she was, but she couldn't be sure. He was in a heated discussion with MeeMaw over who knows what that she probably didn't understand, but still, Amy smiled and closed her eyes, focusing on the sound of her boyfriend's voice that eventually lulled her into a state of half sleep.

Not even two minutes later, Amy felt someone nudge her head and she looked up sleepily to find Sheldon smiling down at her softly. That probably had to have been the best way to kinda-sorta wake up.

"Hmm?" Amy asked when Sheldon kept looking at her. She heard him chuckle lightly before pulling her closer into his body. Amy was surprised but took it as an opportunity to lean her head on his shoulder. She hadn't known why exactly he had woken her up, but she was glad that he did.

How was she supposed to sleep now that all she could focus on was the rapid heartbeat of the man that she was leaning against? Still, she closed her eyes once again and breathed in deeply, capturing his unique scent of talc and cleansing soap.

Eventually, Amy felt her mind go absolutely blank as she felt Sheldon kissing the crown of her head. He had never done that before and strangely it helped her calm down immensely.

#

"Wake up, kid." Amy heard Sheldon say gently while shaking her. In truth, she had only been half-asleep like before, but she still didn't want to move off of him. She supposed a nice clean bed was something to look forward too, but she would literally sleep anywhere as long as Sheldon was by her side.

"Do I have to? I don't think I can." Amy mumbled into his side. She heard Sheldon sigh but it didn't sound like one of annoyance.

"Yes, now come on. I can carry you if you really can't do it. MeeMaw and my mother have already gone inside and are most likely getting ready for bed."

Amy couldn't believe her ears. Sheldon never lifted anything heavy, and here he was, offering to carry her inside. Did he even have the upper body strength to do so?

Who was she to pass up on an opportunity like this? She nodded into his side, possibly a little too enthusiastically, because she heard Sheldon sigh again. Still, after hesitating for a short moment, she felt one of his cold hands slipping under her knees as the other one snaked around the back of her neck.

He didn't even seem phased by the amount of weight he was carrying. Closing the car door with his back, Sheldon began walking towards the house. Amy couldn't help but snuggle into his chest, taking advantage of the allowance of physical contact. If being in Texas really changed him that much, she should have brought him there a long time ago.

Amy could immediately tell when they were inside because the scent of talc and soap that her boyfriend had was becoming weak against all the wonderful smells of his childhood home. She doubted that Mary or MeeMaw were cooking anything, but it certainly smelled like it. The scent of pecan pie and chicken wafted through the air enough to make Amy crave a snack before bed.

She didn't say anything though, not wanting Sheldon to put her down. To her delight, Sheldon carried her all the way into a room that smelled exactly like him, except it was a little faded.

After having been gently lowered into an extremely comfortable bed, Amy kept her eyes closed and focused on the feelings around her. The blanket was warm and soft, that in itself could probably lull her to sleep. Not only could she hear the sound of Sheldon breathing quietly, but she could also feel his presence right by her side. She had to wonder why he hadn't left yet, not that she was complaining or anything.

Once again, Amy felt Sheldon reach for her hand that was above the covers and he played with her fingers gently. A small smile found its way onto her lips, and she nearly froze when she felt Sheldon run his other fingers over her face to brush a strand of loose hair out of her eye.

If she had thought that moment was perfect, the next moment was even more so. Her smile only widened when she felt Sheldon lean down and give her temple a kiss.

She was sure that her dreams would filled with the man that she couldn't picture spending her life without.

#

Even though she had been beyond tired, Amy still woke up about an hour later due to one of her worse night terrors. Out of all the places for it to happen, it had to be in Texas…

Sweat poured off of her face as her arms and legs thrashed about, but she was unconscious, so she had absolutely no idea what was going on.

Thank God someone had come in and pinned her to the bed, someone with a very firm grip. It even seemed to bring her back into consciousness, and suddenly, she wasn't tired anymore. She didn't want to sleep anymore. All she wanted was to be in Sheldon's arms.

And in Sheldon's arms she was. He had pulled her up once she had calmed down and pulled her into a very safe and secure embrace. Thought the night terror still frightened her very much so, all of her thoughts cleared as she sat in her boyfriend's arms. She never wanted to let go.

"Come with me." Amy heard Sheldon whisper into her ear. He was so close that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. This time, he hadn't offered to carry her, but he did offer her his hand once he was standing.

Taking his hand gratefully, Amy wobbled behind Sheldon without a clue as to where they were going.

Of course, she was awake enough to register the fact that they were now outside. The wind had died down and the air had a slightly cooler feel to it than Mary's house had, despite the fact that they were in Texas.

It felt good though, but not as good as when Sheldon took her hand in his once again. She had gotten more physical contact from him in less than twenty four hours than she had in all the years of knowing him.

"Do you know where we are?" Sheldon was the first to break the silence with one of his questions that was bound to be followed up with a lecture if it was not answered correctly. Amy shook her head, and in the dim light she could see Sheldon gaze off into the distance rather dreamily.

"In all my years of adolescence, despite what I have led on, I actually did think about pair bonding quite a bit. I never acted on it with other people though. MeeMaw would visit quite frequently, and she always used to tell me that one day, someone would find me and I wouldn't be alone anymore… So, I came here, and I'd sit here, right in this little dugout that I made to hide from the bullies, and I would just think."

Amy was surprised at how much Sheldon was opening up with her. Just when she thought she had him all figured out, he went and did something crazy like what they were doing right then.

"What would you think about?" Her tone was quiet and cautious. It was almost as if she feared that he would run away and close up on her again if she wasn't careful.

Sheldon was still looking off into the distance, but his hand shifted slightly in hers and Amy could feel it perspiring.

"I would think about all the things that I wanted in the other person, if I were to be pair bonded, things like intelligence and respect."

Amy thought of little Sheldon sitting there in the dugout, thinking about his future, and her lips broke out into a smile. It didn't matter what he led on to be, Sheldon would always be a softie in her eyes.

"What other things did you want?" She wasn't exactly sure that he would answer her. He had already divulged in so much information to her, and honestly, she wouldn't mind if he didn't say anything further. This was way more than she had ever expected from him.

"Well," He looked thoughtful for a moment, and in the dim light, Amy could see the outline of his perfect jaw and neckline. She witnessed a small smile form against his lips as he thought about his answer.

"I always wanted someone who liked the same interests as me, science being the big one, trains and Star trek being second. Other than that, I always thought of someone who wasn't afraid to speak her mind, but was mindful enough to let other's share their opinion. I was also a big fan of anyone who dressed conceivably and sensibly. Growing up in Texas, that was a huge thing that all the girls seemed to miss."

Amy had to wonder whether Sheldon was actually telling her these things or just describing her in general. Maybe she really was the perfect woman for him in his eyes.

Her thoughts got interrupted by Sheldon turning to her and asking her a question that for whatever reason seemed to confuse her more than it should have.

"What about you?" His tone was soft and innocent, but for the life of her, she could not figure out what he meant. Her mind had gone absolutely blank and all she could do was stare back into his eyes that were illuminated by the moonlight.

"What about me what?" Instead of answering her question, Sheldon chuckled and began playing with her hand that was in his.

"What things did you want your future boyfriend to have when you were a kid, because I know for a fact that you thought about it." Amy blushed in response, although, she had absolutely no idea why.

"Uhm, well, the biggest thing I wanted was someone who would respect me and what I liked. Growing up, I never really had that…" Amy was almost too embarrassed to go on. She felt like she was getting into more personal things than he had, but it wouldn't really be fair for her to chicken out now.

"I'm almost embarrassed to say this, but I always wanted someone who would give me the attention I deserved… My parents can be very cold and clinical, in case you haven't noticed. Hmm… let's see…" Sheldon looked thoughtful at her words as he nodded. He didn't seem to be judging her at all. That made the whole process a lot easier for her.

"I guess I always wanted someone who was smarter than all the rest. All the kids in my neighborhood would always make fun of me for my intelligence, and I figured, if I found someone just like me, they wouldn't judge me and make fun of me." Amy nearly giggled when Sheldon seemed to proudly boast when she spoke about her intelligence. It was almost as if he was proud to have such a smart girlfriend.

Then again, he could be boasting about his own intelligence, in which case, she would roll her eyes at his ego. It didn't bother her as much as she sometimes led on though.

"Other than that, I didn't really have any other preferences." Amy shrugged, looking off into the distance where Sheldon had been staring at before. For the life of her she couldn't figure out what he had been so interested in looking at.

"What about appearance?" He asked her curiously. He didn't seem to be pushing her, rather, gently prompting her, to let out all her bottled up feelings. She was glad that he had done that, she felt like she did that far too often with him.

"Appearance? Hmm. I suppose I always wanted someone who was taller than me, I feel like it makes the male feel more secure if he was taller than the female, due to dominance and other things. I also was very fond of blue eyes, for some unknown reason. Hey wait, you didn't tell me the appearance thing!" Amy giggled, poking Sheldon in the side. He busted out in a grin and bowed his head slightly to her for making the acknowledgement.

"You're right, that isn't very fair of me. To answer your question, I'm going to tell you to go look in the mirror because everything about you is everything that I pictured my ideal female partner to be."

If Amy had heard him correctly, she would have said that he seemed rather proud to be able to say that to her. His words made her heart flutter and caused her to lean into his side in a half-hug. He couldn't have worded that any more perfectly.

Sheldon responded to her half hug by turning to fully face her, and, after taking her other hand in his, he placed the most gentle of kisses onto her lips.

The setting, couldn't have been more perfect. The moment, couldn't have been more perfect. The person, couldn't have been more perfect. Everything about that one single kiss made Amy question whether she was in reality or one of her dreams.

The way his lips moved against hers made her sure that reality was one of the best things that she had ever experienced. He was such a skilled kisser and at every chance he got, he seemed to use that to his advantage. Her knees went weak as he continued to work his magic on her,

When she tried to pull away to catch a breath, he had instantly recaptured her lips with his, and he seemed more eager to deepen the kiss. As expected, no tongue had been involved, but he didn't need it to make the kiss perfect. For whatever reason, he had chosen to keep all these kissing skills for her and boy was she grateful.

All too soon, Sheldon pulled away, but he didn't seem to want to move too far away from her. He kept his forehead against hers and breathed deeply with a smile that was crooked yet perfect in every way possible.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder exactly why he had brought her there…


	31. Chapter 31

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 31**

_Unexpected Surprises_

***Hey guys, so I was thinking. There's gotta be some of you who think, "What kind of life does she have for updating practically every day or every other day?" I do have a life xD Don't worry ahah. Anyways, just thought I'd clear that up. SOOO, Ya'll think you know the answer to the question in the last chapter? Think again, muahahah. I promise you though, you're going to like this, don't worry. Thank you all for the lovely reviews on the last chapter, every single one of them made me smile like crazy! You guys are the best, did you know that? I have a feeling ya'll are gunna love this chapter though. Feel free to share your thoughts on this chapter, let me know if it was satisfactory! Until next time!~ **

**Previously… **

**Currently…**

Sheldon and Amy sat side by side on the grass that was next to the little dugout that Sheldon had constructed himself. They'd been there for quiet a while, just talking about anything and everything. There couldn't have been a better way to spend their time at that point. At least they were together, that's all that mattered.

Uncharacteristically, Sheldon had been digging a hole in the empty space next to him. The action started out subtly, but eventually, Amy noticed the movement of his arm and found herself curious as to what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was gentle and quiet, almost as if she was afraid to wake up the neighborhood. That had been the way both of them had been talking ever since they sat down.

"Digging a hole." He offered little explanation, and Amy only felt her curiosity grow after that. In all her years of knowing Sheldon, she had never seen him act so much like a child.

"Why?" Sometimes her boyfriend did the most random things ever. She found those times to be the most surprising.

"Let me answer your question with my own question." He started, pausing his digging to look at her. "Do you remember the summer of 1988, particularly June 7?" Well that had come out of nowhere.

Amy wracked her brain for a moment, trying to find whatever her boyfriend was rambling on about. Sure enough, she remembered vaguely going somewhere for a vacation. Where exactly had she gone…?

"I remember that summer being my first vacation, I think… though, to where, I have no clue." Sheldon looked at her with a crooked smirk on his face before he continued digging.

"Well, it looks like today is your lucky day, because I have the answer for you." Surprisingly, the hole that he had been digging actually was fairly deep, and inside of it, a rusty blue object was spotted. It didn't take him long to fish it out of the hole and wipe the exes dirt off.

"What's that?" Amy asked, peering down at the object in his hands. He was running his fingered over it gently with a very fond smile on his face.

"This box…open it!" Maybe he had sounded a little too excited or maybe Amy had been a little surprised initially to comprehend what was going on, because he cleared his throat and lowered his voice quite a bit after that. "I mean, if you want to…"

Taking the box from him, Amy carefully opened it and her eyes immediately caught sight of quite the familiar picture.

Was that… 8 year-old her? That had been her favorite picture, and she had lost it… how had he gotten it?!

There she was, leaning against a stone wall in front of the University of Harvard-where she would soon be accepted to- while holding a certificate in her hand. That had been her most cherished accomplishment at the time.

"How did you get this?" She asked quietly, picturing up the picture hesitantly, almost as if it would burn her if she wasn't careful. When she looked up, Sheldon was staring at the picture as well, with a dreamy look on his face.

"I found it in the park, where I had been forced to go and spend family time with Missy and my mother while George Jr. and my father went fishing." Amy barely registered his answer at all. She was near speechless, completely amazed by the fact that he had kept a picture of a random girl for all those years, and that random girl turned out to be her.

Under the moonlight that illuminated Sheldon's most distinct features, Amy gazed up at him with a look of awe, desperately trying to keep her tears in check. Without breaking their eye contact, Sheldon reached out and held her free hand with his, something he seemed to have absolutely no problem with doing now-a-days.

"Why did you keep it so long?" The question had come out of nowhere, but Sheldon wasn't surprised that she had asked. He only hoped that she wouldn't find him insanely creepy for keeping a picture of her for all those years.

"Remember earlier when we were talking about why I used to come to this dugout, and I told you how I used to think about what I would want the other person to be like in my future relationships?" Amy bit her lip and nodded, still very much so on the brink of tears.

"Whenever I came here and thought about that, I always looked at your picture. It may sound a tad silly, but, for whatever reason, I felt myself become drawn to you as the days went by. It came to the point where I would come here nearly every day, just so I could look at your picture. It was hard, not knowing your name or if you lived near me or anything like that, but it looks like none of that really mattered at the time."

Amy was literally at a loss for words, and it wasn't the first time that Sheldon had done that to her. That had to be the absolute sweetest thing that anyone had ever said to her, and this time, she let the water works begin. Her chest heaved up and down rapidly as her heart rate increased exponentially, and to Sheldon's surprise, she had pulled him into an embrace much similar to the one she had bestowed upon him on the Valentine's Day that he had made her his emergency contact. Though why he was surprised, he didn't know. She had been known to do those sorts of things, especially when he had given her her tiara.

"That was the most romantic thing you have ever said to me." Amy grinned as she pulled back. Her cheeks were warm and her eyes were puffy. She sniffled too, reminding Sheldon of how much the temperature had dropped. That was odd for Texas.

He didn't want her to get sick or anything, and she did look fairly cold sitting beside him. So he did what any good boyfriend would have done, he slid his own jacket off and placed it around her. She cuddled into it gratefully and looked up to him with a smile that could brighten the darkest of rooms.

For the next two hours or so, Sheldon sat with Amy in his arms and the two just enjoyed each other's company, of all things. They chatted about nearly meaningless things every now and then, and before they knew it, both of them had lulled off into a state of sleep fit for a king.

#

"Sheldon, do you ever think about our future together?" Amy asked while the two begun their trek home. It wasn't terribly late in the morning, and to be completely honest, Sheldon was worried that his mother would assume things when they returned. Still, he couldn't avoid her forever.

"I think about a lot of things, Amy. You should know this. However, our future is indeed something that I do tend to think about every now and again." That was a huge understatement. He practically thought about it whenever he had a free moment. His work had even suffered a bit in the process, although, it didn't bother him as much as he let on.

"Me too." Amy told him with a contented smile. As expected, they were walking back hand in hand, and she took comfort in the fact that he was right there beside her.

"Why do you ask?" Sheldon pondered, looking at his girlfriend curiously. She thought about it for a moment, but then all she did was shrug, leaving him to wonder what that response could have possibly meant.

"I know you know why, Amy. Tell me!" He was on the boarder line of sounding desperate, yet playful. Amy grinned when he nudged her in the side. She wanted to laugh out loud for whatever reason, but stifled the noise nonetheless.

"You really want to know?" Sheldon couldn't be sure, but it certainly sounded as if she was teasing him. Two can play at that game, he thought mischievously.

"Yes, and I have my ways of getting the information out of you, should you choose not to tell me." Now that had gotten Amy's attention. Was Sheldon actually trying to be… playful?

"Oh, do you now?" By that point, he laugh could not be held back anymore and she nearly had to hold her sides in order to stay standing. Unfortunately for her, the moment she calmed down, she found herself being tickled, uncharacteristically, by her boyfriend. So much so, that tears began streaming down her face once again.

"Sheldon!" Amy laughed, gasping for breath but yet not wanting the moment to end. "Sheldon, that tickles!" And in that moment, Sheldon let his natural laugh slip as he continued tickling her. The sound was like music to her ears.

"That's the point!" He told her between laughs. Soon enough, the pair found themselves standing in Mary's front yard, laughing so hard their stomachs hurt. By that point, Sheldon had stopped tickling her, but he still held her close. Nothing could have been better than that.

"MoonPie!" MeeMaw greeted cheerfully as she appeared from the back porch. Sheldon smiled brightly at her before giving Amy once last squeeze and releasing her. It was MeeMaw's turn of a hug, and she eagerly accepted it. Amy stood by, watching in complete awe.

"Good morning, MeeMaw. Is mom up yet?" The nerves in his stomach had returned, but just as he had been so used to doing, he suppressed the feeling and gave his two favorite women a big smile.

"Why yes of course she is. She's makin' us some breakfast right now!" As MeeMaw spoke, Sheldon's smile busted into a full blown grin and he began bouncing up and down excitedly.

"What are we havin'?!" Amy thought it was absolutely adorable when his Texan accent showed. Everything about him was adorable, but his accent really stood out to her as something that was extra special about him.

"What do you think we're havin', MoonPie?!" Wow, those two were really excited over food. Amy wanted to chuckle, but kept quiet. Her ribs still hurt a little from her laugh-attack not long before.

"You're right, silly question." Sheldon said, slowing his movements and holding up his hands in surrender. Rather quickly, his demeanor had changed and he suddenly was narrowing his eyes at the door in a skeptical manner.

"Did you talk to her? Is she going to be as harsh as she was before?" MeeMaw placed a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to relax fairly quickly into her touch. Amy smiled at their interaction; MeeMaw truly was the greatest person that she had ever met.

"Don't worry MoonPie. Remember, MeeMaw's got everythin' under control. Speaking of which," her sudden trailing off ended with a knowing look shared between her and Sheldon. For whatever reason, he shook his head at her and she looked a tad bit sympathetic for him.

For the life of her, Amy couldn't figure out what on Earth she had missed. She wasn't sure if she should ask Sheldon, but she figured now wouldn't be the time to do so anyway. Maybe she would talk to him about it later…?

"I know, I know." Sheldon said with a sigh, his shoulders sagging slightly. Abruptly, he perked up and reached for Amy's hand. Then, before she could protest, he drug her with him inside. MeeMaw trailed behind them, seemingly in no hurry.

"Shelly, Amy, there you two are! Go wash up for breakfast, it's nearly done!" Mary seemed to be in a rather enthusiastic mood. And once again, Mary gave Sheldon a knowing look, to which he replied with another shake of his head.

Seriously, what on Earth had she missed? Apparently there was no time to think about it, because she was being pushed into the bathroom to wash up.

#

"That was absolutely delicious, Mary." Amy commented, patting her stomach lightly. She was still slightly uncomfortable being on a first name basis with her, but she had insisted and it seemed like the polite thing to do.

"Why, thank you Darlin'!" Mary gushed in response, beaming proudly. Sheldon placed his hand on Amy's knee under the table and gave her a small smile.

"I told you her cooking would impress you." Amy smiled back at him in response, placing her hand atop of his. Shortly after that, he got up, but not before picking up her plate along with his.

As he passed her, he poked her in the stomach, causing a small laugh to escape her lips. He couldn't help but laugh along with her, and then, like it was the most natural thing in the world, he bent down and pecked her on the lips. Their laughs had been muffled by their brief contact, but that didn't cause either of them to stop laughing.

Before another word could be said, Sheldon turned around and brought their plates into the kitchen.

MeeMaw wore a grin from ear to ear as she nudged Mary in the arm. Mary looked a little more surprised, and Amy couldn't tell if she was pleased or not.

"I've never seen MoonPie act like that before, let alone with anyone else." MeeMaw's gaze was soft on Amy's when Sheldon returned and he smiled, yet again, when he saw how much his two favorite women were getting along together.

"Amy's special though, so it's okay." Sheldon assured them all, hugging Amy's shoulders. She was blushing like mad at how much compliments she was getting, but she wouldn't trade it for the world. She had never had a family behave like Sheldon's did, and she was loving it.

Mary seemed to be rather pleased by his actions and smiled sweetly at MeeMaw, getting up to take care of her own plate. MeeMaw soon followed, leaving Sheldon alone with Amy in the dinning room.

"So, cuddles, what are we going to do today?" Amy asked, taking a sip of her near empty glass of water. Sheldon looked slightly horrified at her words, what a plot twist.

"Amy! I don't want my mother knowing that we cuddle!" His voice was hushed and slightly panicked, and Amy laughed a little, half out of trying to avoid the potential panic attack, half because she found her boyfriends worries slightly amusing.

"Relax, Sheldon. I was only joking." When he looked back at her with a rock-hard expression, she poked him in the stomach and he instantly broke out into a grin of his own.

"Stop, that tickles!" He shrieked, moving away from her slightly while laughing, yet again. Amy giggled along with him, standing up to bring her glass into the kitchen.

"Now you know how I felt last night!" She said over her shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen. Sheldon soon followed her though and joined her at the sink while his mother and MeeMaw worked to clean the counter space off.

"Let me do that." Sheldon insisted, taking the glass from her and squirting soap in it. Like the rebel she was, Amy took the glass back and turned on the faucet, causing bubbly water to spew everywhere. Of course, both of them busted into yet another fit of laughter.

"Amy!" He couldn't stay mad at her for getting his shirt wet, he needed to change anyway. Relenting, he gave her the glass and she smirked at him, sticking her tongue out in a slight mockery.

Before leaving, Sheldon looked her in the eye and lowered his voice considerably. "This isn't over." And with that, he walked out of the kitchen, presumably to change into clothes that weren't wet.

"He wasn't _that _wet." Amy mumbled, shaking her head as she continued to wash the glass. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of the day with her boyfriend and his family.


	32. Chapter 32

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 32**

_No work, all play_

***a/n Hey guys, so I caught a slight mistake on my last chapter, the last part that kinda summarized the chapter. I wrote that so I wouldn't lose my train of thought, and I kinda forgot to delete it. It's fixed now though, not that it matters since the chapter seemed so much of a hit anyway. All your guy's comments made me smile like an absolute idiot, they're all wonderful! I certainly didn't expect it to be better than some smut out there, but that works too. Anyways, I do agree with you guys that when they were alone outside would have been the perfect time to propose, but I have a different idea for that that I think you guys will love even more. This chapter is more about their time in Texas, because I just love writing with MeeMaw and I can't let her go yet. Let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Until next time!~**

**Previously…**

"Amy!" He couldn't stay mad at her for getting his shirt wet, he needed to change anyway. Relenting, he gave her the glass and she smirked at him, sticking her tongue out in a slight mockery.

Before leaving, Sheldon looked her in the eye and lowered his voice considerably. "This isn't over." And with that, he walked out of the kitchen, presumably to change into clothes that weren't wet.

"He wasn't _that_wet." Amy mumbled, shaking her head as she continued to wash the glass. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of the day with her boyfriend and his family.

**Currently…**

"Have you two picked out places for sightseeing yet?" Mary asked while washing the remainder of the dishes by hand. Sheldon's family had always been old-fashioned like that. Amy had offered to help, but Mary had politely declined. That left Sheldon and Amy to sit side by side while they all chatted to waste some time.

"No, we haven't. Honestly, I don't see what the appeal of going sightseeing is. It's not like there's anything in Texas I haven't seen before." Typical Sheldon, complaining about every little thing. Amy sat quietly by his side while he argued with his mother.

"Shelly, did you ever think that Amy might want to go sightseeing? After all, it is her first time in Texas." Marry offered, having already expected him to find one excuse or another not to go.

"Actually, this technically isn't Amy's first time coming to Texas." Sheldon declared, surprising both Mary and MeeMaw who was making her way out of the bathroom to join them all in the kitchen.

"Amy, dear, you've been to Texas before?" MeeMaw asked before Mary could say anything. Amy nodded and smiled a bit before telling them how she actually didn't remember ever coming to Texas until that day.

"Then how do you know that you've been here before?" MeeMaw continued while Mary began putting away the cleaned dishes. Amy really had no idea how to answer, so she looked to Sheldon for guidance. She didn't know whether to feel guilty about putting him on the spot like that, but he didn't seem to mind. He just squeezed the hand that was lying on her knee and gave her a crooked smile before turning over his gaze to MeeMaw.

"That's easy. She lost a picture of herself at the park just down the road, but it's okay because it's been found." He didn't offer any sort of explanation, leaving his family completely befuddled. Amy gave him a knowing look though, remembering their conversation from the night previous. It brought a smile to her face every time she thought about it. And of course, whenever Amy smiled, so did Sheldon.

"So, sightseeing…" Mary said again, steering the conversation away from a potentially awkward one. Sheldon groaned, MeeMaw smirked, and Amy wasn't sure what to make of any of it.

"MoonPie, you can finally take Amy to that place that you always used to go to as a kid!" MeeMaw sounded very excited at the thought, but Sheldon looked back at her with a blank stare.

"Already one step ahead of you." He told her. It was almost as if he was boasting about it. He looked back at Amy and both of them smiled, each with specific memories of their night together replaying in their minds. It was an extremely rare moment to see between them, but the intensity that they stared at each other and the warmth of their smiles was enough to melt anyone's heart.

"Is that where you two were this mornin'?" Mary asked in an innocent tone. Amy was relieved that they didn't have to continue pretending that their amazing night hadn't happened, while Sheldon was relieved that she wasn't accusing them of 'sinnin'. He hated when she rambled on about such things.

"Yes, Amy had a night terror last night, and it seemed like the best option to get her outdoors. I didn't wish to wake any of you." Sheldon explained, purposefully leaving out the real reason as to why he had taken her to his special place; the part about how he had planned on proposing to her then. He would do it in time, but that time certainly wasn't then.

"Awe, poor Darlin'. Are you okay, Amy? Did you have Shelly make you some tea to calm down?" Mary asked, sending a stern glance Sheldon's way. How had he forgotten to offer her tea in her time of need? He guessed that he had just been lost in the moment.

"No, because he's mean." Amy replied, poking Sheldon in the stomach just as she had earlier. He still wasn't that good at detecting when she was making a joke, but he assumed she was since he knew that she rarely thought of him as mean. Not making tea would have been a pointless reason to call someone mean anyway.

Deciding to play along with her joke, Sheldon pretended to be offended, poking her stomach just as she had poked his. "At least I don't cut people's brains open."

Apparently, Amy had found the joke very amusing, because she gave him a mocking glare before bursting into a fit of giggles. "You know I wait until the brains have been donated first."

"I don't think I could ever kill someone to get their brains." Sheldon told her, seemingly out of nowhere. Mary looked a little startled by the sudden change in conversation, but MeeMaw looked on curiously. Sheldon certainly was full of surprises, that was for sure.

"And why is that?" Amy asked him in a mocking tone, as if to imply that he was weak for not being able to kill someone.

"Because I can barely poke the straw inside of my Capri Sun. How do you expect me to kill a man? Besides, I'm a lot better at poking you anyway." With that, he poked her yet again in her stomach, and her smile brightened largely before she let a small giggle escape her lips.

"You still drink Capri Suns?" She asked, laughing even more. Sheldon gave her a look of haughty derision that didn't last long before breaking into a grin.

"I know, it's one of my more manly qualities." This time, not only did Amy have to hold onto Sheldon's arm to keep from falling out of her chair, MeeMaw began chuckling a little herself. Sheldon seemed confused at first, but soon smiled to himself as he observed how happy Amy was being. And it was all because of him.

"Aren't you two just adorable?" Mary asked, walking to MeeMaw's side. The older woman nodded in agreement and her lips curved up as she thought about what a positive influence Amy had been on her Grandson.

Sheldon turned to her then with a look of contemplation written across his features. "I wouldn't call it _adorable…_" But even he knew his argument was invalid, based on his behavior with and around Amy, which was similar to hers as well. It was clear that he tried to fight the blush that started painting his cheeks, and Amy thought it was just the cutest thing in the world.

"Shelly, don't try to act like it nothin'. I see the way you two look at each other. The way you behave too is a big give a way." Amy felt a little sympathetic towards Sheldon when she saw his face turn an even brighter red, but she was too busy focusing on not letting her laughter get the best of her again.

"So, about that sightseeing…" Sheldon meekly suggested, desperately trying to get all the attention off of him. Amy didn't blame him though; she would have done the same thing.

"I think I have an idea." MeeMaw spoke up with a gentle smile in Sheldon's direction.

#

"You really used to spend every Monday here?" Amy asked, looking around at the bustle of people that were all doing one thing or another. Music played in the background, a kind that she wasn't absolutely familiar with, but was aware of enough to know what was playing.

"Yes, MeeMaw used to take me with Pop-Pop. I grew to become very fond of this activity." They were both waiting patiently against a wall that was away from the counter and away from where most of the people stood. They had their shoes in hands and were ready to have a good time.

"Good, because you're going to have to teach me. As a child, I have never been bowling, but I am particularly excited for my first time to be with you. I guess there's a first for everything." Their free hands were clasped together, and Sheldon squeezed her hand gently while keeping a steady gaze on her.

"Who else would there be to teach you besides me?" Amy thought he had a point, but still was a little shocked that he had agreed to teach her the basics of bowling in such a short period of time. How had she not even known that he used to bowl so often?

"Good point." Their conversation was interrupted when Mary approached them, followed by MeeMaw. They each carried a set of shoes in their hands and determined smiles on their faces.

"We got Lane Four!" Mary informed the pair excitedly, pointing a finger in that direction as she walked on. Sheldon and Amy didn't stop holding hands as they walked over to their lane. Once again, MeeMaw trailed behind a bit. She had never been one who had always been in a hurry for things.

"Now, I should probably warn you, you're going to want to start out with the lightest ball possible. It's going to be hard to bowl with a ball that you can hardly hold." Sheldon explained carefully, letting go of Amy's hand in order to take a seat and start putting on his shoes.

"You think I'm the weak one?" Amy asked teasingly, taking a seat across from Sheldon and putting on her own shoes.

"No, it was just a suggestion." He told her with a shrug, missing her intended humor. Amy's smirk faltered a little bit as she sat upright and waited for him to finish his task.

"Can't I just share the ball that you're using? I don't wanna use the ball made for kids." She whined, catching Sheldon's attention. He looked at her curiously before frowning slightly himself.

"Are you sure?" For whatever reason, he sounded fairly hesitant and Amy couldn't be sure if it was because of his aversion to germs or because he was skeptical that she could actually lift the ball that he used.

"Mhhm." Amy nodded enthusiastically, excited by the fact that her boyfriend was going to teach her how to bowl. That had to be one of the only activities that they had never done together.

"If you're sure." He conceded, going to retrieve his bowling ball. Amy waited patiently, and when he returned, she noticed the ball was blue with swirls of various colors on it. It looked almost as if it was an optical allusion waiting to be discovered.

"Alright, Shelly, you're first up. Then it's Amy, MeeMaw, and then I'll go." Mary told them with a clap of her hands. Sheldon shrugged in Amy's direction but before he turned to take his turn, he leaned in close to Amy and kissed her briefly on the lips.

When she looked at him questioningly, he just shrugged and smiled at her. "A kiss for good luck?" It sounded more like a question, but Amy didn't mind. She loved it when he kissed her spontaneously like that.

And sure enough, Sheldon's very first frame had ended in a strike. He raised his arms up in victory and MeeMaw and Mary cheered him on while Amy just smirked at him.

"Looks like that kiss worked." She told him before poking him in the stomach. That could easily become her favorite thing to do, honestly. She loved the feel of his stomach against her finger.

"Indeed it did," Sheldon conceded with a smile that matched hers in intensity. Then, as swiftly as he could with so many people around, he guided Amy over to the place where all the bowling balls were and waited for his to come back up. She was going to have such a fun time bowling once he taught her how.

"Okay, so you hold the ball like this." Sheldon said, picking up the all carefully in his right hand. Amy nodded after a moment and then he gave her the ball and guided her over to their lane.

He had been waiting for an excuse to do this to her for quite some time. Never before had he gone behind her and hugged her like so, but he was doing that now, and he was surprised to find how pleasing the experience was.

"There, now you have a good luck hug." Sheldon looked at her long enough to see the wide smile spread across her lips and he felt his heart flutter in response.

"Alright, all you have to do it bring your arm back like so…" and with that, he grabbed her arm gently and pulled it back. She almost dropped the ball, but managed to keep it in her grasp as she focused on remembering what Sheldon was telling her.

Instead of letting go of her arm, Sheldon kept it in his grasp. "Don't forget to let go of the ball as you throw it underhand. Ready?" Amy nodded excitedly, and, guiding her carefully, Sheldon was excited for her when the ball began barreling down the lane towards its respective pins.

When nine out of the ten pins had knocked down, Amy began jumping up and down as she pulled Sheldon into yet another embrace, thanking him several times for helping her. Her enthusiasm reminded him of a school girl getting her first A on a test.

"Wait, you still have one more try." Sheldon told her when she began turning back towards their table. She looked back at him in surprise, but rejoined him by the area where their balls were held. As hard as she tried, she could not find their ball anywhere.

"You have to wait for it," Sheldon told her with a small laugh, moving just a little closer to her. She looked a little embarrassed, but soon got over it as she spotted their ball out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah? I may not know everything, but I know just the right things to make you laugh your socks off!" Amy assured him with a smile. Sheldon had to think about it yet again, but decided that she wasn't being literal and returned her smile. She certainly loved to make all kinds of jokes.

"We'll just have to see about that later. Now, take your turn! I wanna see my woman get a spare!" Amy nearly swooned when she heard him call her his woman, but now was not the time to get all emotional over that. She had a spare to win.

Lucky for her, she had had special training, by the one and only, Dr. Sheldon Cooper, and she just barely knocked the tenth and final pin down. Before Mary and MeeMaw could even register what was going on, Amy was back in Sheldon's arms, hugging him tight and thanking him profusely for helping her to win.

"That last turn was all on you, but you're welcome." He said as they pulled apart. Neither of them seemed to notice the fact that it was MeeMaw's turn, but they couldn't miss the moment when the sound of the ball colliding with the pins filled the air. MeeMaw had gotten a strike.

After everyone had moved to the side, Mary took her turn, ending up in the same boat as Amy. They might as well have been playing on teams, and if so, Sheldon and MeeMaw would most likely win.

When Mary suggested the idea to them, however, Sheldon refused to be on anyone else's team other than Amy's, stating that, if she needed it, he could provide the helpful tips and suggestions that would enable her to succeed. MeeMaw agreed with his logic, not minding in the least bit that he had chosen Amy over her. Deep down she knew he didn't mean it personally.

MeeMaw and Mary actually proved to be a better team than Sheldon and Amy had expected. As they were nearing their fifth frame, MeeMaw had a total of 3 strikes, with Mary following close behind at two. Sheldon and Amy in total had 4 strikes, 3 of which had been made by him. When Amy had gotten her first strike, he could have sworn that he had never seen her happier.

In the sixth frame, however, when Sheldon went, he ended up with this insane split that looked utterly impossible to Amy. Even he was nervous about being able to get all of it, something that didn't happen very frequently.

Amy was practically on the edge of her chair as she watched Sheldon take his last and final turn of the frame. She had been filled with so much anticipation, but alas, that turn ended in his first open frame of the night. From the table where she sat, Amy could see the emotionless version of Sheldon, as if he didn't mind that his perfect streak had just ended.

"Sulking, are we?" Amy asked when Sheldon kept refusing to admit that last frame hadn't been his best work. They had made a personal game out of their game to see who would win, him or her, and it looked like she was winning. She was not going to let him live it down any time soon.

"No, I'm not sulking. You should be the one who's sulking; I'm the one who's winning." He said proudly, having not looked at the core card lately because he didn't want to see the 7 he had gotten in the sixth frame flash in his face.

"You know what we never discussed?" Amy asked after a moment, trying to carefully formulate the words that seemed to float freely on the tip of her tongue.

"No, we usually discuss everything. What could we have possibly forgotten?" Sheldon inquired while taking a sip of his coke that Mary had ordered him just after the third frame had finished up. Amy ordered tepid water, but she had already finished hers.

"We never decided what I would get when I win this game." Amy said casually, or at least that's what she had been going for. But Sheldon scoffed at her and rolled his eyes, not intending to hurt her feelings, which he didn't anyway.

"You mean we never decided what _I _would get when I win this game." And suddenly, it was Sheldon's turn to bowl and Amy was left to mull over what she would propose as the prize for the winner. Would he go for any of her suggestions? 

It didn't take long before Sheldon was trotting back to their table with a wide smirk dancing across his lips. Amy assumed that he had gotten a strike, and when she turned around, she realized he hadn't even touched one of the pins.

"Your turn," he nudged her; secretly hoping that she would get something along the lines of a spare, or better yet, a strike. Even though it was difficult to accept the fact that he wasn't playing fairly and to the full of his ability, it looked like it meant a lot to her that she win, so he decide he was going to let her. He only hoped that he hadn't acted too suspicious by getting two gutter balls in a row…

In truth, Amy was too distracted by the fact that Sheldon had gotten absolutely no pins, when all game he had been doing outstanding. This caused her to get a gutter ball of her own, but on the second try, she managed to knock down at least four of the remaining ten pins.

"I have an idea," Sheldon said before Amy could even ask him why he had done so poorly. She looked like she really wanted to ask him, but decided against it and let him speak.

"I propose that winner gets absolutely anything he or she wants."


	33. Chapter 33

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 33**

_Embracing a new found skill_

***a/n hey guys, how'd ya'll like the small cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter? :D I know you probably just can't wait to read this chapter, so I'll make this short. OMG GUYS, and absolutely ****perfect**** plot bunny hit me today, but that will come in a few chapters I promise! You guys are all gunna swoon omg I still can't get over it. Thank you all so much for the reviews, I say that quite often, but that's because I truly appreciate it and you guys deserve credit for those because they're so wonderful. So I have some pretty awesome ideas in mind, but I think this chapter won't be in anyone's POV, it may be in Sheldon's in the chapters coming up though. I'm kinda treading on uncertain ground here, since Mary is so religious and things like that, I've never been great with that… Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, reviews are always welcome(: I'm not dragging this story out too much, am I? :P Until next time!~ **

**Previously…**

In truth, Amy was too distracted by the fact that Sheldon had gotten absolutely no pins, when all game he had been doing outstanding. This caused her to get a gutter ball of her own, but on the second try, she managed to knock down at least four of the remaining ten pins.

"I have an idea," Sheldon said before Amy could even ask him why he had done so poorly. She looked like she really wanted to ask him, but decided against it and let him speak.

"I propose that winner gets absolutely anything he or she wants."

**Currently…**

"Can't we at least start the bet the next game? You have to admit that we're both doing fairly poorly." Amy pointed out while sipping on her second tepid water of the night. Peering over her glass, she managed to catch a glimpse of the smirk that crossed Sheldon's face before he leaned in closer to her.

"Awe, poor kid. Afraid of losing, are we?" All Amy did in response was raise her eye brow and put her glass down. She always loved getting into heated competitions and debates with Sheldon because she knew she had him practically wrapped around her finger. Of course she wasn't afraid of losing.

"Did you not hear what I said? We're both losing, Sheldon." She told him while tipping her head towards the scoreboard. The fact that he refused to look at their scores was somewhat amusing. Sometimes he behaved so much like a child.

"Fair point, but next round, it's on like Donkey Kong, little lady." With that, Sheldon sat back in his spot and brought his straw to his lips, taking a sip without ever breaking their eye contact.

The trance both of them had seemingly been in was broken when Mary came behind Amy and placed her hands on her shoulder, causing her to jump. Sheldon tore his gaze off of Amy for a moment and looked at his mother's determined expression.

"Shelly, you're up." She said while pointing her finger towards their lane. Amy was surprised to see Sheldon a little reluctant to leave, but he eventually got up to take his turn. In truth, he didn't want to leave her side just yet, not that Amy had a clue of his inner turmoil.

Amy was so focused on watching Sheldon's moves that she hadn't realized when Mary had taken his spot at the table.

"Amy, I've been meanin' to ask you somethin'. I've been waitin' 'till you were alone, but you and Shelly seem to be attached at the hip tonight." Amy blushed in response, having not realized just how much time she had been spending with just Sheldon and not the rest of his family. Mary didn't seem to mind, however, to which Amy was grateful.

"I need to go run some errands with my church tomorrow," she began and Amy internally groaned. One thing that she didn't want to do tomorrow was spend a whole day surrounded by religious people. While the concept of a deity she didn't object to, the notion of one that took attendance really baffled her.

"…and I know how you're like Shelly with all the religious stuff, so would you mind it just bein' you two tomorrow? I hope that doesn't make me sound like a bad host…" Amy exhaled silently, relieved by her suggestion.

"I don't mind at all, that sounds lovely." At that moment, Sheldon approached the table and raised a curious eye brow to both the ladies.

"What's lovely is the sound of your voice…" that comment earned him a surprise look from Mary, but Amy smiled brightly at him, boosting his confidence a little more.

"Thank you, Sheldon." Amy could always tell when Sheldon was being sincere, and that was one of those moments. It was rare for anyone else, with few exceptions. It made her feel honored.

"Anytime," he replied while winking at her. The little things that he did to her never failed to make her heart rate increase.

That was when Amy realized that it was her turn to bowl. It was nearing towards the final frame, and there was no way that she was going to beat him this round .Thankfully, nothing counted until the next game. She would show him then…

#

"Do you know how utterly impossible it is to get the exact same nine frames as someone else and be end up tied with only the final frame to go?" Sheldon asked Amy in complete awe. How on Earth was she keeping up with his score? It was only the second time she had ever played!

"Well it can't be impossible if I'm doing it right now," Amy told him with a grin that made his knees wobble a little. The things she did to him…

"Still, that's pretty impressive," he conceded with a smile. He then proceeded to give her a small congratulatory hug for having gotten so far. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was a possibility that she could win, regardless of it only being her second time.

Neither seemed to register how long their hug had lasted, but Sheldon found himself not caring, and Amy was in the same boat. It was a terribly public place to be so intimate, but since it was a weekday and around lunch time, the place wasn't that packed.

What surprised Sheldon the most was how much he didn't want to let go of her when she tried pulling away. Instead, he hugged her a little closer and moved so his lips were dangerously close to her ear.

"Just a little longer," Was his plea, and she really couldn't resist. Being in his arms felt so natural, but she never expected him to want to touch her so much. She always thought that she'd have to play hard to get in order to obtain his touch. Apparently, she had been mistaken.

When he did pull away, he still held her at arm's length and the look he gave her was enough to melt her heart as well as turn her own legs to jelly. How did he always manage to make her feel such a way with nothing more than a glance?

"It's my turn," He told her softly, his eyes drifting down to her lips. He swallowed, something that didn't go unnoticed by Amy, and eventually let his hands slowly travel down her arms until his own were at his sides.

His heart was beating so violently in his chest that he didn't think he could touch her anymore, but that didn't stop him from planting a surprise kiss onto her lips. They were just so irresistible…

MeeMaw sat from a far, smiling gently at Sheldon's behavior. She could see that the amount of love that he held for Amy was incredible, and it warmed her heart to see it all laid out in front of her, all his feelings that he'd kept bottled up for so long. In a way, the way they treated each other reminded her of Sheldon's Pop-Pop and how they used to be.

Not only could MeeMaw see it, Mary could too. She thought that his decision to marry her couldn't have been a better one. It was those two that gave her hope for continuing on their family name one day.

Eventually, Sheldon began to feel both the woman's eyes on him, so he briefly deepened the kiss before pulling back to catch some air. Amy looked as if she never wanted it to end, and he didn't blame her. Their kisses did get pretty heated sometimes, although they rarely ever involved tongue.

Maybe he should change that…

Now was not the time to be thinking about that though, he had a game to win. Their bet set a lot of pressure on him, but he took on the challenge in his own unique, determined way. Whether he won or not, he still got the privilege to have been the one to teach her how to play, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The fact that he could tell just how much their kiss had affected her gave made Sheldon feel even more confidence than he had felt before. That still didn't change the fact that his hands were sweaty, making it a challenge to hold the ball firmly in his grasp. Maybe Amy would win after all…

'Focus, Cooper.' He told himself. He would make sure to persevere and whatever happened, happened. With a deep breath, he swung his arm back and prepared to send the ball barreling towards the pins.

Amy felt a knot begin to form in her chest when she saw that Sheldon had gotten a strike, giving him at two last chances to improve his score. If she hadn't been nervous before, now would have been the time to start worrying.

She groaned quietly when he had gotten yet another strike. It was going to be completely impossible to beat him now.

There was a thick tension in the air on his last throw, where he had missed only one pin. It wobbled back and forth, but managed to regain control. His shoulders sagged a bit, but overall, he was incredibly impressed by the score he had earned. It had certainly been close to twenty years since he had been bowling, and he never expected to still have all the skills that he had at such a young age.

The nervous look that Amy had projected his way didn't go unnoticed, and he tried his best to look sympathetic for her. She appreciated it, even if she knew that that's what he had been hoping for. It wasn't something that upset her, rather, it was something that only served to increase her nervous breathing.

The beginning of her frame had gone the exact same way as Sheldon's had, ending with a strike. Where normally she would have been jumping up and down squealing, now she was completely concentrated and focused on the task at hand.

The sight of her being so wrapped up in the game made Sheldon smile to himself. He had never really seen Amy get competitive in any of the games he liked, especially when they played in their group of friends, with Dungeons and Dragons being the exception. To be honest, the thought got his heart racing even faster than it had been before.

In a similar fashion, Amy had managed to get yet another strike, leaving one final chance. All she had to do to beat him was get one final strike, and she was in the clear.

No amount of concentration could have helped her, because his voice echoed in her head, telling her how impressive her skills were compared to his.

Her last and final turn ended in the most disappointing split of the game.

Sheldon had finally won.

As much as Amy knew Sheldon, she really could not have guessed what he would want in regards to his victory. In truth, she hadn't even known what she would have wanted, had she won.

Sheldon's line of thinking was much different than hers. Since he had won, he figured he would have a much easier time with his plan for proposing. Now, he could do it any way that he wanted without having to worry if she would agree to his plans.

Still, he knew he had to make it special. Amy deserved as much. With a little more planning, he would make it absolutely perfect for her.

When he saw the small smile that she held on her lips as she turned around, he was a little confused. She was happy about losing…? He didn't even wait for her to come to him. He ran towards her, almost as if he was afraid she would disappear if he wasn't quick enough.

The hug that he gave her wasn't very surprising to her, more so the fact that he literally lifted her off the ground and spun her around was what surprised her. Not that she didn't enjoy it…

"Amy," Sheldon said quietly when he put her down. He refused to let go of her though, causing MeeMaw to have to wait to take her turn since they were both still in front of their lane.

"Yes Sheldon," Amy replied with a smile. She couldn't have been happier that he had won; he looked so enthusiastic about it.

"I think I know what I want, since, you know, I won and all." Sheldon said with a smile, his eyes never leaving hers. He always hated keeping things from her, but he couldn't tell her yet. It was just fun teasing her.

"And what would that be?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow. It took everything in him not to tell her, but nonetheless, he stuck to his internal agreement not to tell her and decided to have a little fun with that.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he told her with yet another wink. When Amy started looking at him with her innocent puppy eyes, he decided that he probably should let go of her. Besides, it was MeeMaw's turn anyway.

There was no doubt in his mind that his plan wouldn't work.


	34. Chapter 34

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 34 **

_The Light Speed Comparison _

***a/n Sorry for the wait guys, and sorry this fic is going incredibly slow, I can't imagine that you're too happy with me :P Anyway, so that little plot bunny I had? I'm going to start incorporating it in this chapter, so get ready! We're getting there soon, and it's going to be amazing. Once again, thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry I took 800 years to upload this :P And in case you still haven't heard, I don't own this show or any of the characters (disclaimer). Until next time!~ **

**Previously… **

"I think I know what I want, since, you know, I won and all." Sheldon said with a smile, his eyes never leaving hers. He always hated keeping things from her, but he couldn't tell her yet. It was just fun teasing her.

"And what would that be?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow. It took everything in him not to tell her, but nonetheless, he stuck to his internal agreement not to tell her and decided to have a little fun with that.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he told her with yet another wink. When Amy started looking at him with her innocent puppy eyes, he decided that he probably should let go of her. Besides, it was MeeMaw's turn anyway.

There was no doubt in his mind that his plan wouldn't work.

**Currently… **

"What would you like for lunch?" Sheldon asked Amy from where he stood in the kitchen. MeeMaw had retired to bed and Mary was running some errands, so that left the couple to spend the remaining time alone together.

"Whatever you'd like," Amy told him nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders a bit. For whatever reason, their bowling game earlier had tired her out to no end. It wasn't as if she had gotten the best sleep the night before either. Sleep deprivation was bound to show its ugly head any time now.

"Are you okay?" He asked her while abandoning his task. He didn't always catch onto other people's feelings, but Amy was different, and he was getting better at telling when something was off with her.

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all." In a way Sheldon hadn't noticed before, Amy looked adorably sleepy, and the way she yawned was enough to put a small smile on his face.

"Awe, you poor kid. You can go take a nap in my bedroom if you wish," The offer was more than Amy could have wished for at that moment, and she was suddenly over come with a desire to throw herself at him and hug him ever so tightly.

It was a miracle that she managed to keep her composure. Sure, he was certainly so much more comfortable with displays of affection with her now than he had been, say, two years ago, but she still didn't want to push her luck.

Instead, she got up from where she had been sitting on the couch and smiled warmly in his direction.

"Thank you, Sheldon, but are you sure you won't mind?" That was likely all the alone time they were going to get for the rest of the day, but they also had all of tomorrow too. She recalled way back when they both had been so opposed of spending additional time together on top of their scheduled meetings. Oh had the times changed.

"I'll be fine, Amy. Besides, I like knowing that you're not far away from me." To her delight, Sheldon pulled her in for a hug then, and this time, held her gently but securely in his arms. It wasn't like all their other hugs; it held a deeper emotion, one he didn't express very often. She'd be darned if she was ever going to let that moment go.

"Sweet dreams," He told her once he had pulled away. Before she could get out of his grasp, he kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand gently. Amy was on cloud nine by the time that she began walking to his room.

Oh, how it was such a pure paradise. Everything about the room screamed his name. His scent wafted through the air, the train posters decorating the walls sent a calming feeling into the air. The space around her was still, everything so neat and tidy. She was almost afraid to move, afraid to disrupt the peace of the perfection he had created.

Slipping under his covers was quite the unique feeling. Never had she ever thought that she would be surrounded by so much of Sheldon, even if it was just his scent. The thought of him using that blanket every night for years played in her mind several times, eventually lulling her into a state of blissful sleep.

Meanwhile, Sheldon had made both of their meals but made sure to wrap hers up carefully to conceive its freshness. It was nothing special, just a quick turkey sandwich with a small piece of pecan pie on the side. She was going to love it.

He practically devoured his in two seconds. The time he now had for planning was unexpected, and he refused to waste any of it. If he was going to make this special, he was going to need all the time he could get.

His idea was absolutely flawless, that much he knew. But was he really that hippy dippy to do such a thing? For most people, he wasn't, but for Amy he sure was.

The ideas that were swarming through his mind were endless, but he had a selective few already set in stone. With the proper computer software now installed, he could successfully manage to make this the most perfect thing he had ever done in his whole life.

Let the searching begin.

#

"Shelly, Amy, I'm back!" Mary called while walking through the door, accompanied by his older brother George Junior and his sister Missy. Of course he had anticipated Missy coming, seeing as how she never missed an opportunity to see him and Amy. But George Jr.? He would have guessed his brother was still at rehab, for all he knew.

"Mom, you need to be quiet, Amy's still sleeping." He didn't even look up from his laptop; he was far too absorbed in researching and planning to do so. That was, until, Missy came up and snatched it right out of his grasp.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back!" Sheldon's protests fell onto deaf ears, however, and all he could do was sit and watch silently as Missy's eyes bulged so very, very much.

"Shelly, how come you never told us you were so romantic!" Missy was making way too big a deal out of it, and to be honest, he was getting annoyed all too quickly.

"Missy, I refuse to discuss this topic with you. Now, give me back my laptop. I have important things I should be doing right now." Every little sound Sheldon heard he would throw his head behind him to make sure it wasn't Amy coming out of his bedroom. Nobody was going to ruin this surprise for her; he'd make sure of it.

"Alright, fine Shelly. You can have it back, but if it were me, I would want at least a _little_…" She leaned in then and whispered right into his ear. "Sex…"

When she pulled away, Sheldon looked more than horrified. It wasn't the thought of doing such a thing _with Amy _it was more the thought of _doing such a thing._ Four years and eleven months ago, they didn't even know each other! Now here he was, expected to engage in coitus with her.

"Good thing I'm not you then…" He said weakly before swallowing. He knew those kinds of activities were a practically a given with marriage, and he knew he'd be ready by then, but certainly not now.

"Sheldon, we both know Amy's going to want this sooner or later. You're planning on marryin' her for heaven's sake! You're going to have to do this eventually."

Sheldon shot up from the couch then and glared at his sister, shushing her violently. "Dear Lord, it's no wonder why you can't keep a secret." George Jr. chuckled then and brought a glass of who-knows-what to his lips to take a sip.

"I'll say!" At this point, he looked fairly interested in what they were talking about and he took a seat next to Sheldon's spot on the couch, despite the fact that he was up and pacing. Everyone was getting tired of his behavior, especially Missy.

"Okay, fine, I won't say anythin', but don't say I didn't warn you." Sheldon didn't want to think of the possibility of Amy getting angry with him because of the lack of coitus in his plan. He knew her pretty well and doubted that would happen, but she did have needs, everyone did…

"You two, stop teasin' your brother! What he's doin' is incredibly sweet and I won't have any of ya puttin' him down for it. And none of yall better be tellin' Amy either, ya hear me?" Mary told both Missy and George as she came back into the living room. Nobody knew where she had disappeared off to, but Sheldon doubted it mattered.

"Yes, Mom…" both of them muttered at the same time. Sheldon smirked as he took his laptop back from Amy. Instead of shutting his laptop down, he merely closed it and placed it on the table next to the couch.

"Are you and Amy hungry? I could make you somethin'." Mary offered, watching silently as Sheldon moved over to the kitchen. All he did was take a bottle of water out from the refrigerator.

"Thank you for your concern, but Amy and I are fine. I made us both lunch not that long ago, but she hasn't eaten hers yet. I'm keeping it warm for her…" Sheldon didn't quite understand the looks of surprise he was getting from his whole family when he said that. It wasn't as if he hadn't done things for Amy before…

Where as it had been relatively quiet before, a series of greetings and smiles were getting thrown left and right as MeeMaw entered the room, looking well rested after her nap.

"MoonPie, I think you should check on Amy." She didn't offer any explanation, and Sheldon learned from experience not to question her. With a nod, he set his water on the counter and moved back to his room.

He wondered if Amy would be awake. If so, would she be playing with his trains, or checking out his comic book collection? The thought of being able to share those things with her, and have her be just as excited as he was made him smile warmly. Who was he kidding; he'd still love her even if she wasn't doing those things.

But if she was sleeping, he didn't want to wake her. So he quietly nudged his door open, and on his bed, laid one Amy Farrah Fowler, huddled in a ball with her legs wrapped around her knees. Why she wasn't using a blanket, he had no idea.

She looked so… cold, though, and he wanted nothing more than to warm her up with a hug. Hugging in bed was really intimate, but he was in control of whatever else happened, seeing as how she was asleep. That thought gave him a little courage.

So he decided to do something he wouldn't have thought about doing at his Mother's house. He climbed into bed right beside Amy, and wrapped his arms around her. Simple enough, right? He could totally handle this.

That was, until she started moving. Her back was still to him, but she was now stretched out and she looked far more comfortable than she had before. Her hair was mere inches from Sheldon's nose, and the smell of it was intoxicating. He just couldn't resist burying his nose in it.

Her back was also pressed into his chest, and he hadn't expected it to feel so pleasant. He almost never wanted the moment to end, but his family was probably waiting for him just outside his door.

All too soon, he was hit with an overwhelming desire to sleep, and he just couldn't shake it. Before long, he was asleep right by her side, and the feeling was truly fascinating.

#

Amy was the first to wake then, and by the time she did, it was well past lunch time, but not even close to dinner time. Her stomach, however, didn't agree with this and would not stop growling.

Besides that, the first thing that she noticed was the fact that she was incredibly warm, despite the fact that her blanket had fallen off somehow in her sleep. And the source of that heat didn't intend on letting her go.

The smile that crept onto her face when realization set in held so much emotion that she thought she would burst. She never wanted the moment to end.

She wasn't sure how it was possible, but Sheldon must have sensed that she was awake because his eyes fluttered open and he looked down at her sleepily with a crooked smile on his face.

"Morning, beautiful." He mumbled before kissing the top of her head. She knew it was a little cliché, but she didn't think it was possible for her to fall for anyone other than him. He had her heart and there it would forever remain.

"Morning." That was it. She couldn't stand not facing him. When she turned in his arms, her lips were instantly captured by his in the gentlest of kisses ever.

The best part about being so intimate with him was the fact that he always seemed to smile into their kisses now. It meant the world to her that he enjoyed them so much.

"I have something for you," Sheldon whispered when he pulled away from her. His forehead was against hers and his breath tickled her lips. All she could do was nod; he had made her truly breathless.

He made no move to get whatever it was he was going to give her, so she took advantage of the moment and stole another kiss from him, though he didn't protest. In fact, he seemed to embrace the kiss, and took a bold step in deepening it. With his tongue.

His movement was extremely shy, but Amy couldn't blame him. It was the first time they had ever tried anything like that, and it was making her feel a little light headed. Still, she had no trouble throwing herself into the moment.

The moment she whimpered into the kiss, he seemed to realize just what they were doing, because he briefly finished the kiss before pulling away once again. This time, he managed to stand up and clear his throat, but he wouldn't let her leave the bed.

"I'll be right back," he told her with a smile and nod before he left the room. She was surprised when it took him more than five minutes before he came back, and even more so by the fact that he looked thoroughly irritated.

"What's wrong?" she asked while sitting up. The fact that he had made her food was perfect, because she was beyond hungry. She took it from him gratefully and unwrapped it to find a simple sandwich with a side of what looked to be Pecan Pie.

"Missy's what's wrong. She can't keep a secret to save her life." He internally groaned after that, why had he said that?! She would surely ask about it and he knew he couldn't lie to her.

Amy was beyond curious as to what exactly he was trying to keep a secret, but he didn't look like he wanted to talk about it. Instead, she shrugged and played it off as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Neither can Penny, but you still love her anyway, Sheldon." She decided to take a bit of her sandwich then, and it was utter perfection. He was so good at making food that she wondered why on Earth he never ate anything but Take Out.

"That's absurd. You know the only person I love is you." Hearing Sheldon say that he loved her never got old. Unfortunately, their perfect moment was ruined by a loud 'awing' sound from the living room. His face twitched a bit, but he moved closer to her nonetheless and brushed a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

"Enjoy your food; you can come out whenever you're ready. We're not doing anything anyways." With one last small smile, he left Amy alone is his room and treaded back to his family.

#

Ten minutes later, Sheldon and MeeMaw were in the kitchen baking her famous chocolate chip cookies while Mary and Missy sat in the living room, drooling over some hot actor in whatever movie they were watching. George was fast asleep beside them, and everything was peaceful.

When Amy came out of Sheldon's room, Missy tore her eyes away from the television and got up to greet her.

"Amy! I haven't seen you in forever! What have you done with our Shelly?" She teased, her smile warm. Amy always loved seeing Missy, her bubbly attitude and her carefree ways impressed her to no end.

"Missy, Amy hasn't done anything to me." Sheldon said from the kitchen, interrupting whatever Amy was about to say. She didn't mind though, she really didn't have an answer to Missy's question anyway.

"Oh please, I'm sure everyone in here can agree that Amy has changed you in one way or another." Missy whined, catching Mary's attention. She paused the show and joined the other two women in their discussion. MeeMaw was still seemingly wrapped up in cooking, while George continued to sleep his day away.

"You are free to believe whatever you'd like." Sheldon told her while wiping his floury hands all over his apron like a boss.

Then, in one fluid motion, he brushed past all his family members and took Amy's hand in his.

In an extremely soft voice, he looked her in the eyes and took the biggest risk of his entire life.

"I need to tell you something…"


	35. Chapter 35

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 35**

_The Ripple Effect_

***a/n hey guys, I'm back and I'm terribly sorry for the wait. Got everything set up to write, and was so tired and in pain that I forgot about it. For being so patient with me, this chapter's gunna be a little longer, and extra special! And, thanks to you guys, I hit a HUGE milestone, 100 reviews! I love you guys all so much, you're amazing. I just can't wait for more Shamy-ness on the show, love it. And by the way, happy late Star Wars Day/ Cinco De mayo, even thoe it's not part of my heritage. It's Tulip Time here, and I can't wait to celebrate with a deep fried oreo (Ik, sounds a little fattening…) Anyways, RANT OVER, enjoy this chapter. And don't forget, I don't own this show, and reviews are always appreciated. Until next time!~ **

**Previously…**

"You are free to believe whatever you'd like." Sheldon told Missy while wiping his floury hands all over his apron like a boss.

Then, in one fluid motion, he brushed past all his family members and took Amy's hand in his.

In an extremely soft voice, he looked her in the eyes and took the biggest risk of his entire life.

"I need to tell you something…"

**Currently…**

The whole room grew quiet as Sheldon silently searched Amy's eyes, trying to borrow some of her confidence she always seemed to have running willy nilly. It was just one of the many things that he loved and admired about her.

"Amy, I am not quite sure you realize just how much I love you. I had this whole spiel of things memorized, but I'm just going to come out and say it."

"…You're the closest friend that I've ever had, and with that comes many new experiences. Through you, I've learned to understand people, and how to show other's I care. I cannot express how amazing you are. I am truly moved whenever I even stand by you…"

"I love absolutely everything about you, the way you talk, your laugh, the way you do things just to make me happy, I mean, no one has ever done that for me before, and sometimes, I find myself without a clue as to how I'm supposed to repay you for all of that. I cannot stress how much I love you, honestly."

"The amount of passion you hold for the things you love is incredible. I never thought I was going to be able to find someone who could relate to me on such a level, and that thought is what gives me the strength and courage to get up each and every day. It's just another day that I get to call you mine…"

"And then I got to thinking, what would happen if we ever broke up and I couldn't call you mine anymore? Or I couldn't hug you anymore, or play games with you anymore, or stare into your beautiful eyes?"

"I find myself wishing to be in your presence far more than usual. You could even say that I miss you whenever we're not together. It's these thoughts that led me to the conclusion, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, my best friend, my favorite companion, the only woman I have ever been in love with…"

"So Amy, will you marry me?" Like any gentlemen would have done, Sheldon got on one knee, held Amy's hand in his, and revealed such a simplistic yet gorgeous ring. The whole speech had taken Amy's breath away, and that ring was enough to finish the job.

The moment was so sweet, the man standing on one knee in front of her was so sweet, all the people who supported their decision around them were so sweet, everything was absolutely perfect.

Amy couldn't possibly have held back the tears that were streaming down her ears as she nodded vigorously in response to his amazing proposal. All her emotions were a huge jumble inside of her, but she couldn't have been happier.

That's when she hugged him tightly to her, right after he slipped the ring on her finger. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest, the one that would be by her side forever.

With his hands wrapped around her securely, he never felt so much love in his whole life. Suddenly, everything in life finally made sense to him.

Amy was the key to his happiness.

She was his and his only, and everything about that statement was so very perfect. He leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head before resting his chin there. He could feel his family's eyes on them both, but he didn't care. The moment was all the more special since MeeMaw got to see it.

Unfortunately, the hug couldn't last forever, so they both reluctantly pulled away and turned towards Sheldon's family. He reached for her hand then, and she happily took it. So there they were, stood in front of MeeMaw, Mary, Missy, and George Jr., hand in hand and in love.

"It's about time you two got engaged!" Missy congratulated them, but something on her face told Amy that she was confused. Was his proposal not what she had expected…?

"Yes, well, it doesn't matter how long it took us to get here, but that we finally succeeded in the end." Sheldon said with a smile directed towards Amy. She really had no clue that he was capable of all this romance, but it was sweeping her off her feet anyway.

"How come you didn't do what you were goin' to?" It was an innocent question, yet, Amy found herself in the same boat, wondering what exactly he had skipped and why he had done so.

All Sheldon did was shrug. "I felt like the moment called for something special, so that's what I did. But don't worry; I'm still going to do what I planned, just not right now."

To say that Amy was curious about his plan was an understatement. She turned to him, but kept her hand in his and locked eyes with him. Something in his eyes told her everything she needed to know, but she still asked him, just so she could hear his beautiful voice again.

"What were you going to do?" For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why he was smirking at her. It wasn't like she minded, though, because when he did that, she knew she was in for some kind of treat. He really was something like a joker.

"If I tell you now, it will ruin the surprise, silly." If he hadn't been nervous about kissing her in public before, he could be now, knowing the people who he grew up with surrounded them. Still, he took a risk by gently placing a brief kiss on her lips, just to remember the feel of hers against his.

"Oh, you two are so sweet, I can't take it anymore!" Missy shrieked while jumping up and down. It startled them both for a moment, but eventually; Amy cracked a smile and pulled away from Sheldon so she could make her rounds with the hugs, starting at Missy.

"Welcome to the family!" She said through her tears. The whole thing still quite hadn't gotten its way to Amy yet, so she was just as teary-eyed and amazed by what had happened. Sheldon looked on with the softest of smiles, that was, until MeeMaw walked over and pulled him into a hug.

"MoonPie, how would you like to go out for some ice cream to celebrate?" She knew him oh so well. Her grin matched his as they pulled away, and that got the attention of the two weeping woman beside them.

"Amy, MeeMaw said we could go get ice cream!" She agreed without any hesitation whatsoever, and after hugging Mary briefly, she took his hand in hers and they all walked out the door.

#

"Sheldon, I can't decide what kind to get," Amy told him while they were standing a little ways off from the window of the shop they were at. It wasn't a surprise that her hand was in his, they seemed completely unable to let go of one another.

"Well, did you have anything in mind?" He already had his kind picked out, but it was her first time at that particular shop, so he knew decisions were going to be hard to make. Whatever she ordered, that wouldn't stop him from stealing a kiss from her so he could taste her sweet lips once again.

"I was thinking coffee lover's dream, but I'm not sure." While she pondered, Sheldon shook his head slowly, a small smile toying with his lips.

"Penny's gotten you addicted, hasn't she?" He chuckled softly while pulling her closer to him, not angry with her but just teasing her. She seemed to get the hint and smirked back up at him.

"Why, do you have a problem with that?" Her eyes were daring him to see how far he'd go, but he simply shrugged his shoulders. Who was he to stand in the way of her happiness?

When all was said and done, both Sheldon and Amy sat on a bench together, across from MeeMaw and Mary, while George and Missy sat on the bench next to them. An immense happiness filled the air, and Amy didn't think there could be anything more perfect.

One thing that Sheldon absolutely loved to do was take Amy hand in his and play with her fingers a bit. She didn't mind, in fact, she loved it when he did that. It was almost as if he was committing each and every part of her hand to his memory so he would never forget the feel of it.

"Your hands are so soft…" He didn't say much else after that, since he was busy licking his vanilla ice cream cone, but nothing else really needed to be said. Amy admired how openly he would tell her those kinds of things now. Hopefully he would continue to do so, even when they got back to Pasadena.

Which reminded her, it was only their second day in Texas, and they still had quite a while to go. They weren't just going to sit around and eat ice cream all day, were they?

"Hey Shelly, did you have anythin' else you wanted to do while we were out n' about?" Apparently, Mary seemed to have read Amy's mind and spoke up. It wasn't until then that Amy realized how slow her and Sheldon were, everyone else had already finished their cones and they weren't even half way yet.

"I think I wanna go for a walk with Amy." It shocked her to no end that he wanted to go and ditch his family for her, but she couldn't blame him, she'd want to do the same with her family. Mary looked a little surprised, but not in the least bit offended.

"Where do you want to go?" Amy asked him curiously, loving this spontaneous side of him. He didn't answer her with words, rather, pulled away from her and stood up, offering his hand to her.

"You'll see. No need to wait up for us, we'll be back home before dinner." He knew what his family was going to assume, and to be honest, he was actually a bit surprised. They clearly had no faith in him that he could wait until they were officially married.

"Alright, MoonPie, you two have fun!" He was more than glad that MeeMaw had spoken up, because she was always so supportive in everything that he did.

This engagement was about to get even sweeter.

#

"Awe, Sheldon, you didn't have to do all this," A blush had made its way onto Amy's face as she peered down on the plastic casing she held between her fingers. He had gone all out, even made her her own personal CD, with apparently, was enclosed with all the songs that he had picked that reminded him of her.

"You're right, I didn't have to, I wanted to." They had been walking for a while, but they finally had come to the place that Sheldon had been waiting to see.

Holding the door open for her, Sheldon smiled when she walked in and was swept off her feet. For whatever reason, she found the place utterly breath taking, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"What can I help you two with today?" The man behind the counter asked them. Their smiling faces told them all that he needed to know, and he took the CD carefully from Amy's grasp and enclosed it into a somewhat classy black box.

Sheldon was more than glad that he had this place rented out for just the two of them; after all, he rarely danced in public. He wouldn't have minded though, if there were people. It was just something that made the moment even more special.

Stepping closer to her, Sheldon held out his hand, which she took promptly, and his other hand found its way onto her waist. Her whole body was pressed to his, and her head laid on his chest. The smell of her hair was clouding his senesces, but he still loved how close she was to him.

_All I want now, is to be with you,_

_'__Cause you know I've been everywhere else. _

_Looking back at what you got me through, _

_You knew me better than I knew myself._

Amy wasn't quite sure how he did it, but he had managed to make the moment so much more special. That song really spoke words to her, and as she swayed slowly in sync with him, words could not describe how wonderful she felt.

_When I feel lost and I can't find my way, _

_When words are at a loss, I can hear you say…_

"I'll be by your side, when all hope has died. I will still be around and I'm still by your side. When everything's wrong, I will still be around by your side."

Amy couldn't deny that she was impressed that he was singing part of the song to her. He had all these unknown skills, why he never sang to her, she may never know.

_Fighting my way back to where you are,_

_The only place I ever felt at home. _

_Stumbling backwards through the dark, _

_I know how it feels to be alone _

_And where we go is where I wanna be. _

_In the silence, I hear you say to me…_

"I'll be by your side, when all hope has died. I will still be around and I'm still by your side. When everything's wrong, I will still be around by your side."

With his lips so close to her ear, the words softly made their way to her heart, and in her heart they would stay, forever.


	36. Chapter 36

**The Frustration Compulsion: Chapter 36**

_The Next Step Forward_

***a/n Hey guys, this chapter is so darn late and I cannot even function knowing it's so late. Yes, I did read all your responses and you can look on the bottom of this chapter for the list of songs on the CD that Sheldon made Amy. That song in the last chapter was called By Your Side by LifeHouse. Anyway, the last chapter got so many many reviews and I love you all for that. Once again, I deeply apologize for this chapter being so late, but hopefully I'll have more time to write in this four month hiatus that's on it's way within the next week. Hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to tell me what you think of it! (: *Insert disclaimer here* Until next time!~ **

**Previously…**

_Stumbling backwards through the dark,_

_I know how it feels to be alone_

_And where we go is where I wanna be._

_In the silence, I hear you say to me…_

"I'll be by your side, when all hope has died. I will still be around and I'm still by your side. When everything's wrong, I will still be around by your side."

With his lips so close to her ear, the words softly made their way to her heart, and in her heart they would stay, forever.

**Currently…**

It wasn't uncommon for weather phenomena to occur in Texas, but that didn't mean that Sheldon was expecting such a thing to happen. It was nothing major, just a little heavy rain and some flash flood warnings, so that meant the following day of the Shamy's vacation had to be spent indoors.

To Sheldon's dismay, there seemed to be absolutely nothing to do around his old home. All his card games had been packed up and resided at his apartment in Pasadena, along with his video games, movies, and everything else he used to entertain himself. The only thing he had with him was his laptop, some miscellany white boards, and his imagination.

It didn't help that sleep had enveloped Amy some several hours prior. Why wasn't she up anyway? He knew it was fairly early, but she had gotten more than enough sleep. So why wasn't she by his side?

She would probably know what to do in his time of boredom. All his equations and Theories just weren't grabbing his attention today. He wanted to revisit their game of Counterfactuals, shoot some Fun With Flags, do _something _with her because he missed her so darn much, even if he had seen her last night.

It was that kind of thinking that made him ache even more just to be near her. The thought had him practically bouncing in his seat.

But could he do it? Could he wake her up, just for his benefit? He thought so, but that was until he waltzed right into his room to see how perfect she looked while she slept.

So then he just kinda froze right in his spot, watching silently as her chest gently rose and fell with every breath that she took. How such a simple action could make him so breathless, he didn't know.

Her subconscious seemed to be working in overdrive, though, and he was sure that it had somehow sensed him watching her. Not even two minutes later, she was stirring back into consciousness, making him feel slightly guilty for waking her. He hoped she wouldn't be too upset with him.

In fact, that happened to be the exact opposite. She awoke slowly with a smile on her face, and she seemed pleasantly surprised when he greeted her at the foot of his bed.

"Good morning, Amy." He couldn't suppress the small smile that formed against his lips as he looked her sleepy form up and down. Her night gown certainly outlined her body very well, from what he could see of it.

"Morning, Sheldon. You look happy, may I ask why?" He could tell that her vision of him was slightly hazy, because she kept squinting at him in the most adorable way. Without any hesitation whatsoever, he walked over to the night stand and retrieved her glasses for her. At least then she'd be able to see.

"I was wondering… since the weather is so bad… would you be willing to spend some time with me?" His innocent tone made Amy's heart flutter just a bit, so she smiled and nodded while shifting over in the bed, allowing for him to sit down next to her.

"Did you have something in mind that you wanted to do?" Even though she tried so very hard to hide it, Sheldon could definitely tell how tired she was and it did not help his guilt at all. He bit his lip nervously and stared into Amy's eyes, as if asking for her permission to take up her time.

"Well, not really… you look really tired, maybe we should just take a nap for a while, and figure out the rest later…" Amy couldn't believe it. Sheldon almost never suggested sleeping in, plus, he wanted to sleep beside her! There was no way she was letting such an opportunity pass by.

He watched on quietly as she slowly leaned back and rested her head on the pillow. Not long after, he rested his body beside her, and there they were… lying in bed together.

It wasn't the first time they had done such a thing together, but his heart still raced when she was so close to him. It was almost an instinct now to wrap his arm around her and pull her close to him, just so she could lie her head on his chest.

Even Sheldon couldn't deny it was a perfect way to fall asleep.

#

Never before in his life had Sheldon been so content without moving, but yet so agitated with every moment he didn't. He never wanted to leave Amy's side, but yet, they had already slept in a full three hours! What was he supposed to do, sleep his day away?

Oh, but he loved her so much it literally gave him pain to think about being separated from her, even if it was just in the other room. Since when had they become so attached at the hip?

So after some careful thought, he decided to poke her gently in the arm in a failed attempt at waking her up. In a way, it gave him relief that he hadn't woken her, but he still wasn't getting anywhere with the whole situation.

However, his whole mind went absolutely blank when Amy rolled over so her back was to him, but his name escaped from her lips in a muffled sigh. Was she awake and aware that he was trying to wake her up, or was she dreaming of him…?

He could picture it right then and there, her dreaming about their perfect wedding reception, dancing the night away as he softly whispered into her ear all the things that he loved about her. Together, they would throw the best wedding in all of history, because he believed nobody had a stronger bond and held more love for each other than they did.

But maybe that was his own imagination running wild. Maybe it was simply the fact that her subconscious knew he was next to her, so naturally, she was dreaming about him. Or maybe she wasn't dreaming about him at all, per say. Maybe she was dreaming about an alternate universe Sheldon, one that was still having issues with giving all of himself to her. Then what?

She still reached for him in her sleepy state as she rolled back over and clasped his hand in hers. He wondered how that was even possible, could she actually be awake? Was she trying to prolong the moment because she knew how much he would want to get up?

If she had been up, she was doing a fabulous job of acting as if she had just woken up. As her eyes fluttered open, they were met with his, and for a moment, the smiles that were exchanged between them spoke more words than anything else could have.

Did he really want such a moment to end so quickly?

He couldn't deny that he didn't, but he never was one to stay in bed literally all day. They had to get up some time.

And she seemed to know that, because she got out of bed a moment later, seemingly forgetting just exactly what she was wearing and how much of her buttocks she was exposing to him.

Dear Lord he was never going to be able to look at her backside the same way again.

Swallowing, he brought his gaze back up to her face and decided to speak up before she left the room. "Where are you going?"

She looked back at him for a moment as if he were crazy. "Well, let's see, I have a bladder, so… I think the rest is pretty self explanatory." Although he didn't always understand why, Sheldon loved it when she was blunt about things like that. It just showed how much she wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"Okay, but hurry back, I didn't get a chance to give you your good morning kiss yet." It was utterly amazing how much Amy's eyes perked up at that statement. He could tell how much she had been wanting him to kiss her, and it made him feel better, knowing that she wanted it just as much as he did.

"Y-you… wanna kiss me?" Well of course he wanted to kiss her. He had been doing so for quite a while at that point, he couldn't help but wonder why exactly she was so surprised.

"Of course I want to kiss you. I always want to kiss you. Your lips are so soft…" He hadn't meant to sink into a daze then, thinking about how nice it was to kiss her, but by the time he realized what had happened, she was already gone, hopefully to return shortly.

So Sheldon looked around. It wasn't like he hadn't ever been in his room before, but there was something different about it since Amy had slept in there with him. Something about it seemed almost… complete.

And she was back before his train of thought could go any further. From the front, he could tell that her night gown only went up to about mid thigh, something he had never considered her wearing before. Why on Earth had she conserved such a beautiful body for all this time?

But yet, he was rather grateful. He was the only one who would ever get to see all of her one day, and the thought made him ever so thankful.

By the time she sat back down next to him, his mind had gone blank, but he still had managed to lean in and kiss the sense out of her. It didn't start off that way, having been a rather gentle kiss full of passion with a hint of lust. He knew he couldn't take it too far, but it'd be fun to experiment..

The knot that had formed in his stomach sometime before he had started kissing her was slowly vanishing, replaced with a feeling of giddiness and excitement. Every time he kissed her, there was something there, something more than a connection of the mind. It was almost as if every part of them was in sync, and he was loving it.

Not only that, but he could tell just how much she was loving it too. She had practically melted at his touch, and the eagerness she held seemingly radiated off of her body.

This was unlike any of their other kisses had been before, and what was he supposed to think of it? Well, he couldn't even think a single coherent thought until her lips weren't pressed into his, so he really didn't know.

And suddenly there were footsteps on the other side of the door. Thank God Amy had had the sense to close the door before she had gotten back into bed with him.

She seemed to have more control than he, and he couldn't even express how much it helped in their situation. Had she not pulled away from him in that moment and bolted up out of bed, they probably would have been caught making out, right then and there.

They'd have to finish their activities later…

#

Mary seemed to have other plans.

"Shelly, you and Amy need to hurry up and eat, we need to be at church in the next half hour." His excitement for the day quickly diminished then as his shoulders sagged slightly and he looked at Amy for help. He could tell that she didn't want to go either, but what choice did they have?

"I thought you only went to church on Sundays…" He knew exactly what she was going to say to him. She always told him the same thing, how it didn't matter if you went on a weekday or a Sunday, but he really didn't see the point.

"No, there's no service today, but I need you two to come with me so I can prove to the Pastor that you're actually getting married!" Good Lord, it was only his first day of being engaged and she had to go tell the whole world. If there was one thing he knew for certain, it was that he wasn't going unless Amy was.

And from the expectant look Mary gave her, he knew she'd be going. Not exactly the plans he had had in mind, but he still got to spend the day with her. That in itself was perfect already.

"And he didn't believe you when you told him before?" Amy asked from the kitchen where she was searching the fridge for a bottle of water. What his mother was about to bring up had always been an uncomfortable topic for him, but she was bound to find out sometime.

"Nobody ever believed that Shelly would get married. Even I didn't believe it for a time." That wasn't surprising. On several occasions in his young adult life, Mary had told him this exact thing, so by then he was used to hearing it.

"I know the feeling. I haven't even told my mom yet…" That was peculiar. Sheldon thought that the first thing she would do was call somebody, anybody, to tell them of their news. She hadn't once texted Penny, Bernadette, or anyone else, and to top it off, even her family didn't know…?

"Excuse me; I am not some kind of pet monkey that you can show off to all of your church friends." Somehow, Mary knew Sheldon was going to put up a fight, but he wasn't getting out of this one. It was the least he could do since he only came for Christmas.

"Sheldon, come on! It'll be fun. If you don't go, I won't get to see you at all tomorrow." Amy did have a point. He didn't want to leave her alone like that for such a long period of time, even though he'd have to start doing that when he went back to work. Even so, he'd always find ways to spend time with her.

"Fine, but we are not making a habit out of this." He was trying to be all serious, pointing his finger at her, as if he could keep her from doing something. She knew deep down that he'd never be able to say no to her again, although he'd certainly try.

#

"Good evenin' Pastor Mat!" Mary was awfully cheerful to be in what she called 'The Lord's house' while Sheldon and Amy stood a little ways behind her, their hands clasped together. Neither looked very impressed, but they didn't complain.

"Yes, hello Mary, Sheldon." This man was very serious in a way, and from what Sheldon knew about him, he seldom smiled. His greetings were always a hello with a nod of his heart, but his eyes widened slightly more than usual when he laid eyes on Amy.

"Shelly here's getting' married!" For the first time in his life, Sheldon actually saw the Pastor break out into a grin. He didn't know how to process it really, and he felt even more uncomfortable when he was suddenly patting his back. He was just so close to his body…

But then Amy squeezed his hand, and all the tension melted away. He even managed a small smile when the Pastor pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"Looks like the Lord's really blessed ya." Sheldon had to work a little bit to resist the urge to roll his eyes, but everyone could tell he wasn't buying what the Pastor was telling him. They learned not to take it personally though.

"Indeed he has." Mary jumped in with a nod of her head. Sheldon could practically read her mind, he knew what she was going to bring up next, and he had only hoped he wouldn't have to be around for that part of the conversation. So when Mary turned her back to them and pulled the Pastor into an important discussion, Sheldon tugged on Amy's hand.

"Come with me." Before she could even protest, he had pulled her away with him and out the back door of the Church. Within moments, they were standing in the middle of an opened field, surrounded by yellow and orange flowers that Sheldon didn't care too much for.

"Why are we out here?" Not that she had anything against it, but she felt it was sort of rude to walk away from someone you literally just met.

When she looked up at him, his eyes were the softest they had been in a long time, and seemingly all he could do was stare into her eyes. She was sure she'd never get used to the feeling.

"Because I just can't keep my hands off of you." And within moments, his hand had found its way to her hip as he held onto it firmly. Out in the open, he freely planted a kiss onto her lips, one that had both their knees going weak within seconds.

The best part about that kiss was when Sheldon smiled into it, and Amy thought her heart was going to explode. She was engaged to such a great kisser, and she had no doubt of how strong his love was for her.

But the majority of her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't stop worrying about what how her family would react to her recent engagement. They could be very… off-putting, when it came to that sort of thing. She could only hope they wouldn't make a scene.

Her stomach clenched with the thought and she grimaced. Did she really have to tell them? Of course she did, but in a perfect world, she didn't.

And then Sheldon broke the kiss, surprisingly in order to pull her into the sweetest hug of a lifetime. Maybe he had read her mind; maybe he could sense something was wrong. Whatever his reason, he sure knew how to comfort her.

"Amy, you need to stop worrying. You want to marry me, right?" What kind of question was that? Of course she wanted to marry him! She was in love with him, after all. What more could she want.

Nodding, her eyes dropped back down to his lips. His sweet tone and loving embrace had helped to calm her immensely, and now all she wanted to do was to get closer to him, physically, emotionally, whatever worked, because she loved him that much.

"We'll get through this. From now on, your problems are mine and mine are yours. We're in this together, it's just you and me, nobody else matters." Why on Earth wasn't this man some sort of inspirational speaker? He was so amazing every time it hit her like a freight train and she couldn't get over it.

"I'm so glad we decided to do this…" Her voice was barely above a whisper, and her breath tickled Sheldon's lips. He loved it when she was so close to him, but only she was allowed to do that. He couldn't even fathom the thought of loving anyone else. The thought was utterly repulsive, in fact.

"Me too. I don't think I tell you enough how much I love you." Her reassuring smile made him feel all warm inside, and it was one of the greatest feelings in the world. Even better than new comic book night and trains combined.

"I love you too." She hugged him closer to her and rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and just held her close in the still of the evening. Something about the quietness of the place they were in gave them such a calming feeling that they never wanted it to end, ever.

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep on your own tonight?" Well that came out of nowhere. Amy was slightly confused as to why he was asking her that, but she was pretty sure it was his way of asking to sleep with her. She knew that was the only thing they'd probably do, but in all honesty, she had wanted him to sleep with her for a while at that point.

"I don't know, maybe." The thought about being separated from Sheldon for the night seemed more repellant than it had in the past, and she assumed it was because their bond had gotten a lot stronger in the past weeks. There was still a long time to go before they had to sleep, but she knew she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it until then.

"You don't really sound like you want to sleep alone. I don't know about you, but I'd sleep better with you by my side…"

"And your mother will let us do that?" Amy wanted nothing more than to take his offer, but something about it felt almost rebellious. It gave her an adrenaline rush just thinking about it.

"Amy, when you find something that works for you, you have to go for it. I'm sorry if this sounds a little vogue, but we're basically fighting the inevitable. My mother will have to deal with it at some point."

Even she couldn't deny the fact that she absolutely loved take charge Sheldon. There was just something so… erotic about it.

"You're really sure about this, aren't you?"

"Have I ever been known to lie to you?" That was true. The best thing they had between them was trust; she could always count on him to tell her the truth.

"I guess not." Before either of them could do or say anything else, the back door in which they had exited opened, revealing Mary and Pastor Mat in the doorway.

"Guess who just booked the wedding reception?!"

***Sorry if this ending was kinda crappy, I just didn't want this chapter to be too long. Don't forget to tell me what you think if you still follow, and for those of you who were wondering, these are the songs on the CD: **

**Fall for you, Secondhand Serenade**

**I'll be, Edwin Mccain**

**She will be loved, Maroon 5**

**Just What I Needed, The Cars**

**Breathless, Shayne Ward**

**By Your Side, Lifehouse**

**Coffee Shop, Landon Pigg**

**Never Stop by Safety Suit**

**Everything, Lifehouse**

**…****and sorry if these songs suck xD Idk. **


End file.
